


Le prince et la fille de feu

by Moongrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/pseuds/Moongrim
Summary: Ma version de l'histoire de Legolas et Tauriel après la bataille des cinq armées, pendant et après la guerre de l'anneau.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m’appartiennent pas tous. Les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Mr Tolkien excepté Tauriel qui appartient aux scénaristes de la trilogie des films du Hobbit de Peter Jackson. (Aerandir et Belwen sont de mon invention).

Rated : T

Note de l'auteur: Cela fait une éternité depuis la dernière fois que j’ai écrit une fic. Pas le temps et peut-être aussi un petit manque d’envie. Il y a tellement d’auteurs de fics géniaux que je me suis laissée porter par les histoires des autres. Mais récemment, je me suis fait un petit marathon « Seigneur des Anneaux » et trilogie du Hobbit version P. Jackson et j’ai bloqué sur les personnages de Legolas et de Tauriel. Secondaires dans les films, j’ai vraiment eu envie de développer leur histoire.

Cette fic, donc, se déroule durant les évènements de la bataille des cinq armées et se poursuit jusqu’après la guerre de l’anneau. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de Tolkien. Il se peut donc que les puristes notent des erreurs dans mon récit. Pour le début, je me suis basée sur les films de Peter Jackson puis sur les indications fournies dans les annexes à la fin du livre du « Retour du roi » pour la fin de mon histoire. C’est mon choix. Les dialogues « empruntés » que l’on peut retrouver dans le film de Peter Jackson et que l’on doit donc aux scénaristes seront écrits en gras dans le texte. Les évènements passés par rapport à l’histoire seront écrits en italique. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt d’écrire les dialogues entre les elfes en elfique et de fournir la traduction à la fin du document. Je trouve ça pénible. Donc les conversations entre elfes seront écrites en français même si vous vous doutez bien qu’entre eux, ils discutent dans leur langue natale. J’ai fait cependant quelques exceptions pour certains mots.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos impressions.

OOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

 

_ Terre du Milieu-Troisième âge- 2941 _

_Bilbon, séduit par l'idée de découvrir le monde, accepta de suivre Thorin Ecu de Chêne afin de récupérer le trésor des nains, perdu lors de la terrible attaque de Smaug le dragon. Une compagnie de 14 nains, Bilbon et Gandalf partirent donc en direction d'Erebor, la montagne sous laquelle se trouvaient le royaume et le trésor tant convoités, tous deux détenus par Smaug. Après avoir été capturés par des trolls et avoir séjourné chez Elrond à Fondcombe, ils arpentèrent les tunnels des Gobelins où Bilbon fit la rencontre de Gollum et se retrouva en possession de l’anneau de pouvoir. Secourus par les aigles, ils se rendirent ensuite chez Beorn qui leur offrit l’hospitalité. Ils repartirent ensuite pour traverser la forêt de Mirkwook (la forêt noire), sans Gandalf qui avait d'importantes et mystérieuses affaires à traiter. Là, ils se perdirent bien vite et durent combattre des araignées géantes et ne furent sauvés que par l’intervention des elfes sylvestres qui les firent prisonniers. Seul Bilbon parvint à leur échapper grâce à son anneau magique qui le rendait invisible._

 

_ Chap 1 _

La cité souterraine était déjà en effervescence. Aujourd’hui était le jour de la fête de la lumière des étoiles et les préparatifs occupaient chaque habitant du royaume de Mirkwood.

Legolas marchait d’un pas assuré et triomphant pour rejoindre la passerelle menant à la salle du trône. Il était plutôt satisfait d’avoir débarrassé encore une fois la zone Sud de la forêt de ces araignées géantes de plus en plus audacieuses. Elles se rapprochaient à chaque fois davantage de la cité sylvestre, ne semblant plus craindre les flèches et les épées acérées du peuple elfe. A chaque assaut qu’il menait contre elles, il sentait leur noirceur croître irrémédiablement. Une force grandissante les animait. Une onde maléfique jamais ressentie auparavant si ce n’est une fois… en d’autres temps… Le Mal voulait reprendre ses droits sur ce territoire et il fallait le combattre.

Tauriel n’arrêtait pas d’en parler. Elle le sentait aussi. Mais Thranduil, le roi, évitait le sujet. D’ailleurs, c’est vers lui que Legolas se dirigeait en ce moment pour tenter de plaider la cause de son amie et pour savoir ce que son père comptait faire des nains capturés dans le nid des araignées.

Le roi était assis sur son trône, niché au creux des racines millénaires du chêne gris. Sa silhouette claire cernée par la ramure géante du Beleg Aras* tranchait telle une lame étincelante posée sur la soierie couleur sang recouvrant le fauteuil royal.

-Legolas. Te voilà ! Je voulais justement m’entretenir avec toi au sujet de la visite d’Elrond et de sa fille Arwen pour Mereth en Giliath.

Le prince inclina la tête alors que son père descendait à présent de son piédestal. Thranduil perçut le changement d’humeur soudain sur le visage de son fils à la mention des noms des elfes de Fondcombe.

-Leur arrivée est-elle imminente ? questionna Legolas.

Thranduil nota aussi le manque d’enthousiasme dans la voix du prince. Il se dirigea vers la balustrade qui permettait de surplomber les niveaux inférieurs de la Cité. Les lanternes disposées sur les parois de la grotte éclairaient habilement chaque passage et chaque allée. Un astucieux jeu de miroirs complétait le dispositif afin que la clarté du jour puisse atteindre le moindre recoin de cet univers souterrain. Le bruit de la rivière en contrebas résonnait tel un doux murmure.

-Justement… J’ai une mauvaise nouvelle, fit-il tout en continuant à observer les petits groupes d’elfes, les bras chargés de victuailles et d’étoffes fines qui se croisaient sur les travées de pierre de la cité.

Legolas leva la tête, soudain plus intéressé.

-Ils ne viendront pas, lâcha Thranduil en posant ses mains à plat sur la rambarde.

-Pourquoi ? se hasarda le prince.

Le roi soupira d’agacement.

-La cité des Gobelins semble animée d’une agitation inquiétante et la Haute Passe est infestée d’orques. Ces créatures hideuses semblent s’être multipliées aux frontières ouest de notre territoire… Nos invités n’ont pas voulu prendre le risque de s’exposer à une attaque en venant nous rejoindre ici…

Legolas hésita avant d’oser poser la question qu’il avait redouté de formuler la première fois que son père lui avait annoncé la venue prochaine d’Elrond.

-Les elfes de Fondcombe n’ont jamais daigné nous gratifier de leur présence auparavant depuis notre retraite en ces lieux… Alors pourquoi les avoir conviés pour une célébration plutôt prisée par les elfes sylvestres ?

Le visage de Thranduil se figea. Legolas vit la mâchoire de son père se crisper légèrement.

Avoir quitté le sud de la forêt pour se réfugier ici, sous terre avait été une décision très difficile à prendre pour le roi. Mais il devait avant tout protéger son peuple et assurer son pouvoir. Galadriel et Celeborn pouvaient bien rester encore un temps en LothLorien et Elrond pouvait arpenter encore les allées de Fondcombe… Mais tôt ou tard, lorsque la noirceur qu’il sentait peu à peu se répandre sans limites à la surface de la Terre du Milieu parviendrait jusqu’à eux, les autres, comme ils avaient dû eux-mêmes le faire autrefois, seraient bien obligés de quitter leurs domaines fertiles et ensoleillés pour des forteresses plus sécurisées. Lui, avait trouvé la sienne. Même si, ce faisant, il avait dû priver son peuple de la lumière de l’étoile du jour.

-Adar?

La voix de Legolas le ramena à l’instant présent. Thranduil se retourna alors pour faire face à son fils.

-Je voulais profiter de la fête pour m’entretenir d’une affaire importante avec Elrond. Et pour tout t’avouer, cette affaire te concerne…

Legolas sentait que la conversation allait finalement prendre la tournure qu’il redoutait.

-Arwen Undomiel est une princesse de haut rang et, qui plus est, dotée d’une beauté sans pareille.

Le roi fit volontairement une pause pour observer la réaction de son fils. Le visage de Legolas se ferma. Thranduil se rapprocha de lui jusqu’à lui saisir le bras.

-Tu es mon héritier. Tu es tout comme moi, l’image de la puissance de ce royaume. Nous, descendants des Sindars, sommes la race la plus puissante qui ait jamais arpenté cette terre. Les alliances sont bénéfiques. Surtout ces temps-ci.

Legolas gardait les yeux baissés. Thranduil sentit le bras de son fils frémir soudainement sous ses doigts. Ses yeux de cristal bleu se firent plus perçants, s’immisçant dans l’esprit du prince.

-La fille d’Elrond ne peut-elle espérer avoir ton affection ? demanda Thranduil.

Legolas avait toujours été d’une honnêteté sans faille envers son père. Il n’était quelquefois pas d’accord avec les décisions prises mais sa loyauté était inébranlable et il ne pouvait rien cacher à celui qui lui avait donné la vie.

-Le cœur d’Arwen semble déjà appartenir à un autre, père.

Thranduil lâcha le bras de son fils et le dévisagea avec surprise, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-J’ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre. Elrond ne m’a pas averti d’une quelconque…

-Je doute qu’Elrond soit au courant, le coupa Legolas.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du roi qui entreprit de lisser d’un geste lent les pans de sa tunique d’argent.

-Haldir de Lorien ? lança-t-il en guise de question.

Legolas hésita. Un peu trop au goût du monarque qui perdit patience.

-Qui ! hurla-t-il sans attendre.

Le prince en avait déjà trop dit.

-Un homme.

Le roi de la Forêt Noire se dirigea vers l’escalier abrupt montant jusqu’au trône et s’assit simplement sur une des marches.

-Un homme… souffla-t-il, puis son regard inquisiteur se posa à nouveau sur le prince.Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? 

-Lors de notre dernière expédition jusqu’à Fondcombe, quand je suis parti accompagné d’une partie de la garde pour remettre vos présents à Elrond, nous sommes restés presque sept jours là-bas et Arwen, Tauriel et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Le roi exhorta son fils à poursuivre d’un signe de la main.

-Au cours d’une promenade près de la rivière, Arwen s’est confiée à nous.

-Et tu dis qu’Elrond n’est pas au courant ?

Legolas s’en voulait de trahir la confiance de dame Arwen. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent.

-Les Valars ont envoyé un rêve à Arwen. Elle nous a raconté qu’elle avait vu son destin lié à celui d’un mortel, qu’ils partageraient un amour sans égal.

Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir soudain dans un éclat de rire qui résonna dans la cité entière. Legolas avait rarement l’occasion de voir son père sourire et encore moins rire aux éclats.

-Un rêve ! arriva-t-il à articuler tentant de recouvrer son sérieux.

Legolas enchaina.

-Ce ne serait pas n’importe quel homme. Ce serait un descendant d’Isildur.

Le rire du roi stoppa net.

-Je vois…. décréta-t-il.

Legolas observa alors une ombre s’attarder sur le visage de son père. Ce dernier paraissait vraiment troublé par la nouvelle. Etonné semblait un terme plus exact.

-Elrond a le Don de voir le futur. Pas sa fille. Cet individu, même issu de la lignée la plus remarquable, ne serait qu’un mortel… Elrond ne permettrait jamais que sa fille unisse sa vie à un Edain.

Quelques nouvelles secondes de silence pesant leur permirent d’entendre encore une fois les préparatifs de la fête. Des tonneaux de vin fin étaient apportés dans les caves. Et les gobelets d’or transportés jusque dans la grande salle.

A présent, Thranduil affichait une mine soucieuse.

-Pourquoi Tauriel ne m’a pas rapporté cette information ? lança le roi.

Le regard du prince s’assombrit, comme à chaque fois que son père semblait avoir des pensées rageuses contre sa protégée.

-Arwen nous a raconté son rêve en toute intimité…

-Tauriel est capitaine de ma garde ! Cette information est pourtant capitale quant à la future pérennité de ce royaume.

Legolas se figea et imperceptiblement, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son arc. En de nombreux points il était d’accord avec son père au sujet de Tauriel. Le souverain la jugeait trop impulsive, trop audacieuse. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle l’exhortait à convaincre le roi de les laisser s’aventurer jusqu’à Dol Guldur. La jeune elfe était convaincue que la source du Mal était tapie entre ces murs de pierres et que tant qu'elle ne serait pas délogée de ce lieu maudit, les araignées et les orques arpenteraient leur territoire, toujours plus nombreux.

Mais Tauriel était également profondément reconnaissante envers Thranduil de l’avoir prise sous sa protection à la mort de son père et de sa mère, tués par des orques. Elle avait grandi auprès de Legolas orphelin de mère. La perte de leurs parents les avait rapprochés et Legolas avait vu grandir celle qui allait devenir sa plus fidèle compagne d’arme. La fillette espiègle et rieuse était devenue la non moins téméraire et rebelle capitaine des gardes.

-C’est moi qui lui ai donné l’ordre de ne rien dire. Je voulais vous en parler moi-même, justifia Legolas.

-Tu la défends, comme toujours.

-C’est un excellent soldat. Elle a bien combattu aujourd’hui, répliqua le prince avec conviction, ce qui fit sourire son père.

Thranduil n’était pas dupe. Il avait remarqué depuis quelques temps que son fils voyait un intérêt de plus en plus marqué à passer du temps avec la jeune femme elfe.

-Tauriel est une guerrière accomplie et si je l’ai nommée capitaine de la garde c’est parce que j’ai toute confiance en elle pour diriger les troupes et protéger les habitants de ce royaume. Déjà enfant, elle était exceptionnelle.

Le roi fit une longue pause avant de reprendre.

-En de nombreux points, elle me rappelle…

Une scène invisible et tragique semblait défiler devant les yeux du roi. Legolas n’osait plus bouger. Combien de fois avait-il vu son père s’enfermer dans ses souvenirs avant de recouvrer son visage de glace ?

-Tauriel est trop impétueuse. Elle se croit invincible. Cela la trahira un jour, et quand ce jour viendra j’ai peur qu’elle ne t’entraine dans sa chute…

-Adar… » soupira Legolas.

Thranduil se leva pour aller poser ses deux mains sur les épaules du prince en signe d’apaisement.

-Tauriel a mon estime et quant à toi, ne la considères-tu pas comme une loyale amie ?

Legolas se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d’assentiment. Pourtant Thranduil tiqua. Ce sentiment que quelque chose de plus en plus fort grandissait jour après jour dans le cœur de son fils à l’encontre de la femme-elfe le taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Vous avez nettoyé la forêt de ces monstrueuses créatures cet après-midi… De plus, vous m’avez ramené plusieurs prisonniers dont la présence ici m’intéresse au plus haut point.

-La raison de ma présence ici était au départ de vous entretenir des araignées. Tauriel n’a pas tort. Ces créatures deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses. Une expédition jusqu’à Dol Guldur pourrait peut-être…

-Permets-moi de débattre de cela avec Tauriel tout à l’heure. Elle plaidera sa cause elle-même.

Legolas n’insista pas.

-Que comptez-vous faire des nains capturés ? demanda-t-il .

Le visage de Thranduil s’apaisa et se para même d’un léger sourire.

-Thorin Ecu de chêne n’est pas ici par hasard. Cette compagnie de nains poursuit un but que j’ai, me semble-t-il, percé à jour. D’ailleurs, fais prévenir les gardes. Qu’ils conduisent le nain ici. Je dois m’entretenir avec lui.

Le prince s’inclina, avant de faire demi-tour et de s’apprêter à quitter la salle du trône.

-Legolas, le retint encore Thranduil. Va à la fête. Je te rejoins dès que j’en ai terminé avec Thorin, conclut le souverain.

OoooooooooooooooO

Beleg Aras* = grand cerf.


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel s’empressa de quitter les appartements du roi. La conversation qu’elle venait d’avoir avec lui avait ravivé le malaise qui couvait en elle depuis plusieurs mois. Au détour d’une passerelle, elle s’arrêta et s’appuya dos contre le mur. De là où elle se trouvait, elle avait une vue globale sur les cachots en contrebas. La zone était calme. Les gardes avaient eu la permission d’assister à la fête puisque les geôles du roi Thranduil étaient réputées les plus sûres qui soient.  
Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration. Encore une fois, elle avait essayé de convaincre le roi que le peuple elfe devait réagir et lutter contre la source du mal qui gangrénait peu à peu non seulement la Forêt Noire mais également les territoires voisins.

  
**-Les autres terres m’indiffèrent….**  
Les paroles de Thranduil résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Le roi campait sur ses positions. Protéger le royaume sylvestre et lui seul. Mais ne voyait-il donc pas ce qui se tramait ? Ne voyait-il pas la noirceur se répandre partout ? Bien sûr que si… Mais son indifférence était incompréhensible. Un profond sentiment d’impuissance s’empara d’elle auquel s’ajouta un trouble qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru ressentir à nouveau un jour:  
**-Legolas dit que vous vous êtes bien battue aujourd’hui. Il s’est beaucoup attaché à vous.**  
Le roi avait l’air si convaincu… Elle ferma les yeux et se repassa la scène en pensée.  
**-Je vous assure Monseigneur, que Legolas ne voit en moi que la capitaine des gardes.**  
**-Auparavant peut-être… Aujourd’hui, je n’en suis pas sûr.**  
**-Je ne crois pas que vous laisseriez votre fils nouer des liens avec une humble elfe sylvestre.**  
**-Non. Certainement pas. Cependant il tient à vous. Ne lui donnez pas de faux espoirs.**

  
Le message était clair.  
Tauriel serra les poings. Comment un être, dont le courage et la bienveillance étaient loués dans tous les plus grands contes du royaume, avait pu voir ainsi son cœur devenir aussi dur que le granit. Elle leva la tête et ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que les voûtes sombres de la caverne. Ses très chères étoiles se trouvaient au-dessus de ce couvercle étouffant de roches et de terre. Elle avait besoin de leur force en cet instant. Qu’avait donc voulu insinuer le roi ? Qu’elle tentait délibérément de séduire son fils ? Pourtant l’idée que Legolas puisse éprouver plus qu’une affection fraternelle ne l’avait jamais effleurée. Pourquoi le prince s’intéresserait-il à elle ?  
Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Elle était là, immobile, contre ce mur de pierre et pourtant elle sentait les battements de son cœur s’accélérer. Thranduil devait se tromper. Legolas était fier, courageux et honorable. Il était fils de roi. Elle n’était qu’une simple elfe sylvestre… Son incompréhension laissa progressivement place à un léger sourire… Que n’aurait-elle pas fait, alors qu’elle n’était qu’une enfant, pour susciter de tels sentiments de la part de son « prince charmant »… Les jours qui avaient suivi son arrivée au palais, le fils du roi n’avait cessé de veiller sur elle comme sur le plus précieux des trésors. Il était déjà adulte et tellement sérieux. Elle avait alors apprit que lui aussi avait perdu sa mère alors qu’il n’était qu’un bébé. La disparition de la reine de Mirkwood était une énigme. Personne n’en parlait jamais. Elle avait eu beau poser des questions à de nombreux habitants de la cité sylvestre, le sujet était tabou au palais. En tous cas, le prince était très attentionné avec elle et cette affection qu’il lui témoignait avait éveillé en elle un magnifique amour d’enfant. Elle ferma les yeux et son esprit se mit à vagabonder entre les bulles colorées de ses plus profonds souvenirs…

  
_-Tu as triché ! s’était exclamée Belwen._  
_-Non, ce n’est pas vrai ! Tu es trop lente c’est tout !_  
_La fillette aux cheveux de jais avait finalement rejoint son amie en haut du pic rocheux. La splendeur de la forêt s’étalait devant leurs yeux ébahis. Au loin, vers le nord, elles pouvaient apercevoir les cimes enneigées d’Ered Mithrin. A l’ouest, le ruban argenté du fleuve Anduin luisait sous les derniers rayons de l’astre du jour. Les deux enfants avaient pris l’habitude de sortir du palais et de dénicher ensemble les meilleurs points de vue pour observer le coucher du soleil._  
_-C’est beau… murmura Tauriel._  
_Comme toujours, elle avait oublié de natter ses cheveux et ses mèches de feu tourbillonnaient sous les bourrasques du vent d’automne._  
_-Nous devrions rentrer. Ma mère va s’inquiéter et nous allons nous faire gronder. Nous sommes allées plus loin que la dernière fois._  
_-Froussarde !_  
_-Tauriel, dépêche-toi ! avait supplié Belwen._  
_A contrecoeur, l’enfant était descendu de son rocher pour rejoindre son amie et toutes deux avaient repris le chemin du retour vers la cité sylvestre._  
_-Tu savais qu’une Eldar doit arriver au palais dans trois jours ? Elle se nomme dame Eruvande, avait déclaré la fillette brune._  
_-Une elfe de la Lorien? Que vient-elle faire ici ? avait répliqué Tauriel un peu surprise._  
_-J’ai entendu dire que le roi voudrait que le prince Legolas l’épouse._  
_Tauriel avait stoppé net au milieu du sentier pour jeter à son amie un regard assassin._  
_-Quoi ? Qui te l’a dit ?_  
_-C’est Mère. Ils ne font que parler de cela dans les allées du palais._  
_-Ce sont des mensonges ! avait lâché la fillette aux cheveux de feu avant de reprendre la descente en pressant le pas. Belwen avait dû se mettre à courir pour la rejoindre._  
_-Ma mère ne ment pas! Legolas est prince. Il doit épouser une Eldar de son rang. Et cette dame venue de l’ouest est, parait-il, aussi belle que le jour._  
_Tauriel s’était arrêtée encore une fois si brusquement que Belwen, emportée par son élan, avait failli la percuter de plein fouet._  
_-Legolas ne peut pas l’épouser ! avait presque hurlé la fillette. Elle était à présent au bord des larmes et elle avait les poings serrés si fort que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi. Il ne peut pas ! Il ne peut pas !_  
_Belwen, un peu désemparée, n’avait plus osé émettre le moindre son._  
_-Mais Tauriel, pourquoi n’es-tu pas heureuse pour notre prince ? avait-elle finit par bafouiller alors que des larmes avaient commencé à rouler le long des joues de sa camarade de jeu. Tauriel avait tenté de les faire disparaitre d’un revers de la main._  
_-Il ne peut pas… avait-elle répété. Je, je…_  
_Les mots n’avaient pu franchir la frontière de ses lèvres. Comment aurait-elle pu avouer à son amie que Legolas était ce qu’elle avait de plus cher au monde depuis la mort de ses parents ? Son prince… en épouser une autre… Comment son cœur allait-il pouvoir le supporter ?_  
_Soudain, elle s’était mise à courir à perdre haleine, laissant Belwen circonspecte au beau milieu du chemin. Elle avait passé les portes du palais comme une tornade et ne s’était arrêtée qu’une fois arrivée devant l’entrée de l’armurerie, là où elle savait qu’elle pourrait trouver son prince._  
_Legolas, comme toujours, avait souri en la voyant ainsi débouler dans la salle pleine de soldats en train de se préparer à sortir faire une tournée d’inspection aux abords du palais. Echevelée, le souffle court, elle avait vainement tenté de redonner à ses mèches un semblant de décence avant de venir se planter crânement devant le fils du roi. Elle n’avait jamais oublié le sourire amusé du prince et ses yeux d’azur posés sur elle à ce moment précis alors qu’au beau milieu des elfes de la garde, elle avait osé lancer à haute voix :_  
_« Il ne faut pas vous marier avec cette dame de Lothlorien ! C’est moi que vous devez épouser mon prince ! Quand je serai grande, c’est moi qui doit devenir votre princesse !»_  
Elle n’était alors qu’une enfant et Legolas était son univers.

  
Elle sentit la fraicheur de la paroi rocheuse sous ses paumes et revint lentement à la réalité. Tout cela s’était passé il y a si longtemps…  
Les mots de Thranduil résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit et sa gorge se serra. **« Ne lui donnez pas de faux espoirs. »**  
Malgré son jeune âge au moment de sa disparition, Tauriel avait gardé un souvenir extrêmement précis de la douce caresse des mains de sa mère sur sa joue lorsque parfois elle se réveillait en sursaut après un cauchemar. Elle entendait encore, dans son esprit la voix de son père, mélodieuse et posée qui la réconfortait quand elle avait peur de l’orage. Or elle n’avait jamais vu Thranduil esquisser le moindre geste affectueux, prononcer la moindre parole bienveillante envers son fils. Depuis qu’elle le connaissait, le roi arborait son masque de glace. Il était froid. Minéral. Il ordonnait, décrétait, contredisait. Avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Elle savait que Legolas aimait profondément son père. Après tout, il était la seule famille qui lui restait. Etre le fils de Thranduil n’était pas chose aisée. Legolas était un stratège accompli. Il excellait au combat. Le roi était si exigeant. Et depuis plusieurs décennies, elle avait constaté le triste changement qui s’était opéré dans l’attitude du prince. Il était devenu plus grave, plus distant, comme si l’ombre de son père déteignait sur lui. Il était devenu le digne héritier du roi de Mirkwood. Il souriait rarement, il n’y avait plus aucune chaleur dans sa voix quand il s’adressait à elle. Tout ce qui lui importait dorénavant était d’obéir aveuglément aux désirs de son roi. Bien sûr elle lui serait toujours loyale et dévouée. Elle le respectait et l’admirait comme au premier jour. Mais elle avait grandi et petit à petit, comme l’automne prend lentement la place de l’été, Legolas avait cessé d’être son univers.  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration et décida de faire le tour des cellules avant de sortir pour se changer les idées à l’extérieur du palais.  
Les prisonniers semblaient se tenir tranquilles. Ses pas résonnaient sur la pierre des escaliers et alors qu’elle approchait de la geôle du jeune nain aux cheveux noirs, elle ne put s’empêcher de repenser à la réaction de Legolas un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait clairement affiché son mécontentement alors qu'un de leurs captifs était en train de la dévorer des yeux. Thranduil n’avait peut-être pas totalement tort, réalisa-t-elle. Avant d’être enfermés dans des cellules séparées, celui qui semblait être parent avec lui, l’avait appelé Kili. La témérité de ce jeune insolent l’amusait. Elle n’était guère habituée à ce qu’on la regarde et qu’on s’adresse à elle de la sorte : comme à une femme et non comme à un soldat. Elle devait avouer qu’elle trouvait cela plutôt flatteur et que malgré les paroles assassines de Legolas, le prisonnier était loin d’être repoussant. « Petit » certes, mais charmant…  
Devant la porte métallique, elle ralentit le pas et vit le nain manipuler une étrange pierre noire. Alors, ce fut plus fort qu’elle. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’entamer la conversation. Après l’avoir préalablement taquinée, Kili lui raconta l’histoire de son talisman. La promesse faite à sa mère de revenir auprès d’elle symbolisée par le petit caillou poli gravé de runes. Puis ils parlèrent de la fête, des étoiles… Tauriel fut surprise de constater qu’elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec Kili. Il lui raconta ses voyages et les peuples qu’il avait rencontrés. Il lui parla de sa famille et de son oncle Thorin. Bien sûr, il s’abstint de dévoiler le but ultime de leur périple.  
La jeune elfe écoutait avec attention. Elle buvait ses paroles et tentait d’imaginer ces paysages lointains qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de voir. Kili lui parla aussi de leur séjour chez Elrond et ils échangèrent leur avis sur la magnificence de Fondcombe. Il expliqua comment ils avaient échappé aux orques en se réfugiant chez Beorn, le changeur de peau. Son récit était si vivant, sa voix si captivante. Et son sourire…  
Tauriel voulut à tous prix avoir des détails sur cette créature dont elle avait entendu parler et Kili lui rapporta la triste histoire de leur sauveur dont les semblables avaient quasiment tous été exterminés par les orques.  
Au fil de leur conversation, la jeune capitaine fut de plus en plus convaincue d’une chose. Kili la troublait. C’était une évidence. Elle voulait se convaincre du contraire mais avait soudain du mal à y parvenir. Et une autre évidence s’imposa alors à elle : les nains n’étaient pas les ennemis. Hélas, il semblait que Thranduil ne soit pas du même avis.

  
OoooooooooooooooooooooO

  
Le son mélodieux des flutes et des luths était enchanteur. L’ambiance était joyeuse et détendue. Aerandir tendit une coupe de vin à Legolas.  
-Buvez Mellon nin*. Peut-être que ce breuvage vous fera oublier les tracas qui semblent noircir vos pensées.  
Le visage du Prince se dérida.  
-Pardonnez-moi, Aerandir. Je crains de ne pas être de bonne compagnie ce soir.  
-Voulez-vous confier vos soucis à une oreille compatissante ?  
Legolas déclina la proposition d’un signe de la main et but une gorgée. Aerandir balaya l’assemblée du regard et se mit à sourire. Il n’avait pas l’intention de lâcher prise si facilement.  
-Notre capitaine des gardes n’est pas là ce soir ? lança-t-il sur un ton faussement naïf.  
Touché. Legolas s’assombrit à nouveau. Avant de rejoindre la fête, il avait fait un détour par les geôles et avait surpris Tauriel en pleine discussion amicale avec ce nain aux cheveux noirs.  
-Elle semble apprécier davantage la compagnie des prisonniers que celle de ces semblables, rétorqua le prince avec animosité.  
Aerandir s’engouffra dans la brèche. Lui aussi avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps l’attitude de Legolas avait changé envers la jeune elfe. Il avait plusieurs fois surpris son ami en train de la couver du regard. Visiblement, ce qui ne paraissait être autrefois qu’une affection toute fraternelle, avait évolué en quelque chose de plus profond. Même si le prince faisait en sorte de tenir ses distances et de conserver son attitude froide et détachée vis-à-vis de Tauriel, l’étincelle dans ses yeux posés sur elle le trahissait sans conteste.  
-Notre capitaine est avant tout une tactitienne émérite. Peut-être est-elle en train de leur faire avouer quelques secrets à coups de sourires enjôleurs, plaisanta Aerandir.  
Legolas dévisagea son ami.  
-Oh voyons Legolas… Seriez-vous le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué que Tauriel est à la fois un soldat exceptionnel, une âme pure et généreuse mais possède aussi une grande beauté ?  
-Ou voulez-vous en venir ?  
-Je veux dire que celui qui parviendra à ravir son cœur aura beaucoup de chance…  
Aerandir leva sa coupe en direction du prince avant de s’éloigner vers le buffet chargé de victuailles, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

  
OooooooO

  
*Mellon nin : mon ami


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Bilbon profita de l’invisibilité conférée par l’anneau de pouvoir pour libérer ses amis nains. Leur évasion par la rivière dans des tonneaux vides n’échappa pas à l’escouade d’orques menée par Bolg qui les suivait déjà depuis un moment. Contrés par les elfes, les orques réussirent toutefois à blesser Kili avec une flèche empoisonnée. Thorin et ses compagnons descendirent donc la rivière pour rejoindre le lac. Legolas et Tauriel firent prisonnier un des orques pour le conduire devant Thranduil. A demi-mots, la créature avoua l’existence d’une puissante force du Mal prête à tout anéantir sur son passage, informant ainsi le roi du retour de Sauron. Après avoir décapité la créature Trhanduil ordonna la fermeture de toutes les issues du palais. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le départ de Tauriel à la poursuite des orques. Legolas décida alors de quitter le palais à son tour pour suivre la jeune elfe._

  
OOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOO

  
Il l’avait enfin retrouvée. Ce n’était pas bien difficile. Il savait que Tauriel parviendrait à suivre la piste des orques. L’évasion des nains au petit matin avait plongé son père dans une rage folle. Quant à lui, c’est l’entrée en jeu des orques qui l’avait mis hors de lui. Ces créatures étaient un fléau. Il les haïssait au plus haut point. Et apparemment, ces derniers en avaient après les nains. Pourquoi ?  
La réaction de son père suite aux paroles de cet orque capturé l’avait aussi plongé dans un profond trouble. C’était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu’il avait senti de la peur dans la voix de Thranduil. La créature avait parlé de son maitre. Il avait dit que ce dernier servait l’Unique, que les flammes de la guerre s’abattraient sur le peuple Elfe. Et qu’une arme d’une puissance inégalée semblait être en la possession de leurs ennemis. Cela n’avait aucun sens pour lui. Mais le roi avait l’air d’en savoir plus qu’il ne voulait l’avouer et avait brusquement mis un terme à ses questions sur le sujet après avoir tranché la tête du captif.  
Depuis quelques temps. Legolas s’était surpris à partager de plus en plus le point de vue de Tauriel. L’autarcie dans laquelle Thranduil maintenait le royaume commençait à lui peser à lui aussi. Les missions de reconnaissance aux limites de la forêt, les visites à Fondcombe et en terre de Lorien, les campements près du lacs pour troquer avec les habitants d’Esgaroth…Tout cela lui manquait.

  
**-J’ai cru avoir affaire à un orque** , s’exclama Tauriel, sa flèche toujours pointée dans sa direction.  
**-Si j’avais été un orque, vous seriez déjà morte** , répliqua Legolas avant d’abaisser son arc. **Tauriel, vous ne pouvez traquer une trentaine d’Orques à vous seule** , reprit-il en s’approchant d’elle.  
**-Mais je ne suis pas seule** , répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard de connivence.  
**-Vous saviez que je viendrai.**  
Tauriel lui sourit pour lui signifier qu’il avait raison. Un moment il se laissa attendrir. Il adorait la voir sourire.  
- **Le roi est furieux Tauriel. Depuis six cents ans, mon père vous accorde protection et privilèges. Vous avez désobéi à ses ordres. Vous avez trahi sa confiance…**  
Les mots de Legolas tombèrent sur elle telles des lames acérées.  
**-Revenez avec moi. Il vous pardonnera.**  
**-Si je reviens avec vous, moi, je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner. Le roi n’a jamais laissé d’Orques parcourir ses terres. Et il laisserait ces vermines franchir nos frontières et tuer nos prisonniers ?**  
**-Ce n’est pas notre combat.**  
**-C’EST notre combat ! Ça ne s’arrêtera pas là. A chaque victoire le Mal ne fera que croître. Si votre père agit à sa guise, nous ne ferons rien. Nous nous terrerons dans nos murs. Nous vivrons loin de la lumière et les ténèbres s’installeront. Ne fait-on pas partie de ce monde ?**  
Legolas planta son regard bleu acier dans celui de la jeune elfe.  
**-Dites-moi, Mellon, quand avons-nous laissé le Mal devenir plus fort que nous?**  
Le prince baissa les yeux. A ce moment précis, Tauriel sut qu’elle avait gagné. Mais un sentiment de culpabilité commença à s’insinuer dans son cœur. Kili l’avait profondément touchée. Elle n’arrivait pas à s’expliquer pourquoi mais le nain était parvenu à balayer en quelques heures la résignation qui s’était peu à peu installée dans son esprit suite aux refus répétés de Thranduil de réagir face à la menace qui planait sur la Terre du Milieu. Et à présent, elle entrainait Legolas dans sa quête folle contre la volonté du roi. Elle savait le prince profondément attaché à son père. Mais elle ne put s’empêcher de repenser aux paroles de son souverain. Si les sentiments du prince à son égard étaient fondés, il allait tout risquer pour la suivre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça…  
Legolas avança jusqu’à la rive du fleuve et s’agenouilla pour toucher le rocher sous ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de lever à nouveau la tête vers elle.  
-Les nains ont traversé le lac. Dans une embarcation. Un homme était avec eux.  
Puis il se releva et observa la berge face à eux. Il était déterminé. Tauriel sut qu’elle ne pourrait plus le faire changer d’avis.  
-Les orques ont dû remonter la rivière vers le Nord pour pouvoir traverser. Cela va les retarder.  
-Nous devons arriver à Esgaroth avant eux, conclut-elle.  
-Je sais où nous pouvons trouver un cheval, répliqua le prince avant de s’élancer sans plus attendre vers les bois bordant le lac.  
Tauriel s’élança derrière lui.

  
OoooooooooooooooooooooO

  
Ils entendirent soudain des cris d’enfants. Tauriel allait bondir sur le ponton adjacent mais Legolas la retint par le bras. Le prince lui fit signe de passer par la porte principale et désigna le toit sur lequel il comptait sauter. Elle acquiesça d’un signe de tête avant de perdre de vue son compagnon. Puis elle s’élança sur le ponton pour rejoindre l’entrée. Ses deux sabres en main, elle pénétra dans la maison de Bard et entama le combat. D’un geste précis elle trancha la gorge d’un premier orque, puis d’un deuxième. Du coin de l’œil elle aperçut Legolas atterrir sur la table. Le combat se poursuivit. Une des créatures à sa gauche allait s’en prendre à Kili, allongé sur le lit. Elle lui assena un coup de dague. Le nain roula sur lui-même pour tomber à terre. Derrière elle, d’autres orques se regroupaient. Elle monta sur le mur pour se projeter sur ses assaillants tandis que Legolas faisait lui aussi mouche à chaque coup. C’est alors qu’elle entendit derrière elle le râle d’agonie d’un des orques poignardé en pleine poitrine par Kili. Son sabre levé allait s’abattre sur elle et le nain venait de lui sauver la vie. Kili s’écroula ensuite sur le sol en hurlant. Il était en piteux état. Sa peau était grisâtre et ses lèvres livides. Le poison de Morghul allait avoir raison de lui. Tauriel fixa le pauvre garçon au sol avec un sentiment d’impuissance tandis que les orques fuyaient désormais la maison. Du dehors, elle entendit la voix rocailleuse de celui qui semblait être leur chef et qui ordonnait le repli. Legolas trancha la tête d’un dernier assaillant tandis que le calme revint subitement dans la pièce. Les pas lourds des créatures résonnaient sur le bois des pontons et s’éloignaient. Un jeune garçon se releva de derrière la table renversée, imité par deux jeunes filles. Legolas s’élança vers la porte.

  
**-Tauriel ! Venez !** s’exclama-t-il avant de s’immobiliser sur le seuil.  
La jeune elfe était paralysée. A ses pieds, Kili agonisait. Oïn leva la tête et lui jeta un regard implorant.  
**-Nous allons le perdre ! »**  
Tauriel croisa le regard glacé de Legolas.  
**-Tauriel !** répéta-t-il avant de disparaitre au dehors.  
L’elfe hésita. Machinalement, elle emboita le pas de son prince mais les gémissements de Kili l’arrêtèrent encore une fois. Elle ne put s’empêcher de se retourner pour voir le nain se tordre de douleur sur le sol. En contrebas, Legolas s’était jeté aux trousses des orques en fuite. Elle le vit bondir sur le pont et décocher plusieurs flèches meurtrières. Les orques trop lents n’avaient aucune chance contre son prince. Si elle le rejoignait maintenant, à eux deux, ils arriveraient sûrement à les éliminer tous.  
Elle allait s’élancer vers l’escalier quand Bofur surgit devant elle, tenant à la main une touffe de feuilles vertes qu’elle reconnut aussitôt.  
**-Atelas…** souffla-t-elle en s’emparant des précieuses tiges.  
Dès lors, elle n’hésita plus. Legolas était impitoyable. Il allait pouvoir tenir jusqu’à ce qu’elle le rejoigne. Kili n’aurait pas ce loisir. Son cœur lui intimait de faire tout son possible pour le jeune nain.  
**-Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?** demanda Bofur.  
**-Je vais le sauver** , répondit Tauriel en revenant sur ses pas.

  
OoooooooooooooooO

  
Tauriel rengaina ses sabres dans son étui dorsal. Bofur et Oïn la regardaient sans dire un mot. Kili dormait à présent et sa respiration lente et apaisée signifiait que la guérison était en bonne voie. L’elfe ne put s’empêcher de s’approcher à nouveau de lui pour vérifier le pansement sur sa cuisse. Lorsqu’elle leva les yeux, elle tomba sur le visage reconnaissant de Fili.

  
-Mon frère vous doit la vie. Je vous remercie infiniment pour ce que vous venez de faire, déclara-t-il en inclinant la tête.  
Tauriel esquissa un sourire.  
-A mon sens, les querelles qui existent entre nos deux peuples n’ont pas lieu d’être. La vie est plus importante que tout. Kili est un être qui méritait d’être sauvé. Son cœur est pur et courageux. Et le mien ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser mourir.  
Sur ces paroles, elle inclina la tête à son tour. Fili retourna aider les filles de Bard à remettre de l’ordre dans la maison. La jeune femme elfe passa la porte pour se retrouver sur le balcon extérieur. L’air glacé de la nuit lui fouetta le visage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans son esprit. Les mots de Kili, dans son délire, l’avaient profondément touchée. L’aveu de cet amour qu’il lui portait avait submergé son cœur. Oui. Elle était bien là, avec lui, en cet instant, au lieu de suivre son prince à la poursuite des orques qui venaient de les attaquer. Elle avait frémit quand Kili avait effleuré ses doigts et prononcé son nom. A présent, le soulagement de voir le jeune nain hors de danger était une délivrance.

  
OOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOO

  
Bolg. C’était bien le nom qu’il avait entendu prononcer par plusieurs orques au milieu des cris et des rugissements des assaillants. Son père lui avait déjà parlé d’Azog et de sa progéniture et il était sur le point de le rattraper. Il devait reconnaitre que le colosse était un adversaire redoutable. Il s’était laissé surprendre un peu plus tôt sur les quais de Lacville. Il pensait que Tauriel l’aurait rejoint, comme toujours, pour couvrir ses arrières. Elle ne l’avait pas fait. Il avait compris qu’elle avait surement tenté de sauver le nain empoisonné. Mais ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, par contre, c’était l’intérêt que semblait porter la jeune femme à cet individu. Il avait remarqué la façon dont le neveu de Thorin regardait Tauriel ; la chaleur dans sa voix lors de leur conversation dans les geôles du palais. Et ce qui le chagrinait le plus, c’était à quel point Tauriel semblait également apprécier sa compagnie. Il n’avait jamais imaginé être dans une telle situation un jour. Il connaissait la jeune elfe depuis qu’elle était enfant. Aerandir avait raison… A présent elle était devenue une courageuse guerrière, loyale et d’une troublante beauté. Elle n’avait pourtant rien perdu de son caractère aventureux et rebelle. Depuis quelques temps, il avait de plus en plus de mal à détacher ses yeux de la capitaine des gardes. Il se surprenait à la regarder discuter avec les soldats, à attendre un peu plus longtemps dans l’armurerie pour pouvoir la croiser une fois de retour de l’entrainement à l’épée des jeunes recrues. Elle parlait de leur forêt avec tant de passion, de tristesse aussi. Le royaume d’autrefois s’assombrissait de jour en jour. Il le savait. Son père aussi. Mais Tauriel était la seule à oser afficher sa révolte, son empathie pour les autres peuples de la Terre du milieu. Et il devait avouer que sa dévotion était contagieuse. Son amie réveillait inexorablement en lui tout ce que son père tentait le plus souvent d’éteindre. En la suivant, il avait fait le choix de suivre son cœur, car il en était sûr à présent : lui, Legolas Thranduilion, prince de Mirwood, était amoureux d’une fille de feu.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il entendit le rugissement terrifiant du dragon suivi de l’ombre grise qui passa au-dessus de lui qu’il arrêta la course folle de son cheval. La silhouette hideuse de Bolg disparut au loin derrière la colline. La créature se dirigeait vers le nord. Il fit faire demi-tour à sa monture pour voir la ville endormie survolée une première fois par Smaug dans un crissement d’ailes effrayant. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider tous ces gens. Le dragon avait quitté la montagne dans un seul but. Détruire toute vie sur son passage. Son cœur se glaça alors qu’il vit le dragon descendre en piqué vers les habitations, le poitrail gonflé et rougeoyant. Tauriel était encore dans la cité du Lac.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Smaug s’était élancé vers Lacville et avait tout brûlé sur son passage jusqu’à ce que Bard parvienne à le toucher avec la flèche noire. Le dragon était mort mais la cité était en cendres. Les survivants avaient rejoint les rives du lac. Kili, Fili, Oïn et Bofur étaient partis retrouver le reste des nains à Erebor. Mais auparavant, Kili avait avoué ses sentiments à la jeune femme elfe avant de lui donner son talisman. Ensuite, Tauriel avait suivi Legolas jusqu’à Gundabad où ils avaient découvert l’existence de l’armée de Bolg prête à fondre sur Erebor.** _

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

« Amrâlimê »… Elle avait prétendu le contraire mais elle connaissait parfaitement la signification de ce mot. Kili l’avait prononcé sans détour, sans crainte. Elle ne pouvait renier l’embrasement soudain de son cœur face à cette déclaration. Blottie contre le dos de Legolas alors qu’ils chevauchaient tous deux de retour de Gundabad, elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, la surface lisse de la petite pierre noire fourrée au fond de sa poche. Ils devaient revenir le plus vite possible pour avertir les nains que l’armée de Bolg arrivait. Avertir aussi Thranduil et Mithrandir. Avertir Bard. Les pensées de Tauriel étaient en effervescence. Kili lui avait avoué son amour. Legolas avait également fait part de ses sentiments. Il avait préféré désobéir à son père et rester avec elle plutôt que de rentrer au palais. « Il est peut-être mon roi. Mais il ne commande pas mon cœur » lui avait-il rétorqué alors qu’elle s’étonnait de sa réponse au messager de son père. Legolas était amoureux d’elle. Kili était amoureux d’elle. Et elle… était amoureuse de Kili. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, elle savait à présent, que le jeune nain avait bel et bien ravi son cœur.

OOOooooooooooOOOO

Ravenhill- Fin de la bataille des cinq armées-

Les orques avaient été vaincus. Tauriel était assise à côté du corps sans vie de Kili. Plus rien autour d’eux n’existait désormais. Le jeune nain était mort transpercé par la lance d’acier de Bolg mais elle aussi se retrouvait à présent avec un trou béant au milieu de la poitrine. Elle peinait à respirer. D’ailleurs le voulait-elle vraiment à présent ? Le jour de la mort de ses parents avait été jusqu’à présent le pire moment de son existence. Du moins le pensait-elle. Mais elle était alors une enfant, innocente et pleine de vie. Elle avait été entourée, rassurée, et son extraordinaire capacité à transcender les atrocités de ce monde lui avait permis d’aller de l’avant et de se construire un avenir. A présent tout s’écroulait à nouveau. Elle n’avait plus la force. Elle avait été bannie, Kili était mort par sa faute, Legolas avait encore une fois risqué sa vie pour elle. Et elle ? Qu’avait-elle fait pour eux ? Elle n’était plus rien. Elle n’avait plus rien. Kili… Legolas… Jamais elle n’avait été digne de leur amour. Pourquoi n’était-elle pas morte à la place de Kili... Thranduil s’avança lentement vers eux. Tauriel garda les yeux rivés sur le visage désormais paisible du jeune nain.

- **Ils voudront l’enterrer** , fit-elle.

- **Oui** , répondit simplement le roi.

- **Si c’est cela l’amour, je n’en veux pas. Que l’on m’en libère, par pitié** , supplia-t-elle. **Pourquoi cela fait-il tant souffrir ?** se mit-elle à sangloter.

- **Parce que cet amour est vrai** , répondit Thranduil.

Tauriel sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur soulever sa poitrine. Elle se pencha lentement vers Kili et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres glacées. Le roi avait raison. Elle aimait Kili de tout son cœur. Il avait été son soleil, chaleureux et réconfortant, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Elle n’avait plus peur de le montrer à présent. Allait-elle parvenir à vivre sans son sourire, le son de sa voix murmurant son prénom ? Thranduil se tenait toujours debout, immobile à côté d’eux. Son regard ne parvenait pas à se détacher des deux amants assis dans la neige maculée du sang de Kili.

-Vous… hésita-t-il un instant … pouvez revenir au palais. Je lève votre bannissement. Tauriel ne réagit pas. Elle tenait toujours la main de Kili serrée dans la sienne

-Thorin Ecu de Chêne est tombé au combat. Ce qui reste de l’armée des orques est en fuite vers le sud. Nous allons nous occuper de nos blessés et de nos morts avant de regagner nos terres, ajouta-t-il. La femme elfe leva les yeux vers lui. 

-Je vous ai défié et menacé… Thranduil, contre toute attente, afficha un sourire triste. 

-Preuve que votre amour pour le nain était sincère. Et vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de moi, j’aime mon fils. Et j’ai passionnément aimé mon épouse. Je suis la preuve qu’on peut survivre à une telle perte.La perte d’un grand amour. Avec des sacrifices. En se forgeant la plus impénétrable des armures. Non pas pour cacher aux gens de l’extérieur à quel point vous êtes détruit mais pour que ce qui reste de vous, à l’intérieur, ne parte en lambeaux. Pour que votre raison ne se perde pas dans les limbes de vos heureux souvenirs et ne revienne jamais. Cette armure est là pour vous maintenir debout. Parce que vous avez des responsabilités envers ceux qui sont encore vivants, ceux qui comptent sur vous pour être à leur côté, pour prendre les décisions, pour les protéger.

Tauriel dévisageait à présent Thranduil avec étonnement. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche de son roi.

-Restez avec lui jusqu’à ce que ses semblables viennent récupérer sa dépouille si vous le souhaitez. Rentrez à Mirkwood ou allez où bon vous semble. La décision vous appartient. Sachez que les portes du palais vous sont à nouveau ouvertes. Mais vous ne serez plus capitaine des gardes.

Sur ces derniers mots, Thranduil fit demi-tour et disparut dans les couloirs de pierre de la tour. Tauriel demeura sans bouger encore quelques minutes avant que des bruits de pas parviennent à nouveau à ses oreilles. Balin et Bofur déboulèrent sur la plate-forme avant de stopper net devant le corps sans vie de Kili. Le visage de Balin se décomposa. Bofur tomba à genoux à côté de son compagnon. Thorin, Fili, et à présent Kili… La lignée de leur roi bien-aimé venait de s’éteindre. Leurs plus chers amis leur avaient été arrachés à jamais. Tauriel embrassa une dernière fois la main dans laquelle elle avait glissé quelques instants auparavant la petite pierre gravée de runes avant de se lever. Bofur et Balin fixèrent son visage couvert de larmes sans dire un mot.

-Prenez bien soin de lui, murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la plateforme d’un pas fébrile.

OOOoooooooooOOO

Lendemain de la bataille des cinq armées-

Les corps de Thorin et de ses neveux reposaient sur des tombeaux de pierre au centre de la grande grotte cathédrale. Les statues massives de leurs ancêtres avaient le visage penché vers eux comme pour leur chuchoter leurs dernières paroles de réconfort avant le voyage vers l’au-delà. Des paroles, il n’y en avait guère dans l’immense assemblée de nains réunis pour les funérailles. La clarté de centaines de bougies illuminait les voûtes sombres. Tauriel se tenait près d’une des portes donnant sur les gradins. Elle n’arrivait même plus à pleurer. Kili gisait là, son épée posée sur sa poitrine. Au centre, on avait déposé l’Arkenstone entre les mains de Thorin et Fili, à sa gauche, était dans la même posture que son frère. Gandalf, Beorn et Radagast se tenaient debout près des tombeaux tandis que la compagnie des nains, suivie par Bilbon, défilait en procession silencieuse autour de leurs amis défunts. La jeune elfe plongea la main dans sa poche et serra ses doigts sur la pierre gravée de rune. Peu avant la cérémonie, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à quitter la Montagne, Balin était venu à sa rencontre.

-Tauriel, vous pouvez rester pour les funérailles.

-Je ne suis pas certaine d’en avoir la force, avait-elle répondu d’une voix brisée.

-Je vous en prie. Pour Kili. Balin s’était ensuite approché d’elle et avait tendu dans sa direction la petite pierre noire et polie.

-D’ailleurs, je doute qu’il aurait voulu qu’on l’enterre avec ça. Oïn m’a dit que Kili vous l’avait confiée sur les bords du lac. Je pense qu’il aurait aimé que vous la gardiez. Tauriel avait hésité un instant avant de récupérer l’objet puis avait remercié le nain d’un signe de tête.

Et ce fut encore une fois Balin qui vint à sa rencontre à la fin de la cérémonie alors que tout le monde sortait de la grotte. 

-Vous rentrez à Mirkwood ? Demanda-t-il. La jeune elfe grimpa sur son cheval et lança un regard triste vers le nain à la barbe blanche. 

-Non. Je pense rester quelques temps à Dale. L’hiver s’annonce rude et ils n’ont plus rien. Je veux… j’ai besoin…de me sentir utile. Je veux les aider, soupira Tauriel.

-A bientôt peut-être alors.

-A bientôt surement, répondit-elle avant de partir au galop vers la cité des hommes.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher lorsque Tauriel entra dans la ville de Dale. Ce qui restait des survivants étaient encore en train de réunir leurs morts. Hommes, femmes, enfants… Personne n’avait été épargné par la furie meurtrière des orques. Des mères en pleurs, des vieillards hagards errant dans les rues, des blessés ensanglantés… Dans leurs yeux, la bataille de la veille n’était pas encore terminée.  
Les habitants de Lacville avaient quitté un enfer pour un autre. La cité de Dale avait été détruite par Smaug plusieurs siècles auparavant et hier, la ville avait été envahie par les troupes d’Azog. Les bâtiments étaient en ruine et le froid d’une nouvelle nuit passée entre les murs croulants à prendre soin des blessés allait avoir raison de l’espoir de beaucoup de monde.  
Une vieille femme au front marqué d’une vilaine entaille, tentait vainement de ramasser une des quelques buches de bois qu’elle venait de faire tomber. Tauriel sauta à bas de son cheval et alla à sa rencontre. Elle examina d’abord la plaie avant de sortir un morceau d’étoffe de sa poche intérieure pour le tendre à la blessée.

  
-Il faut soigner cela avant tout. Nettoyez-la avec de l’eau bouillie et appliquez un cataplasme de fleurs de cydrès. J’en ai vu près de l’entrée de la ville. Où allez-vous vous abriter pour la nuit ?

  
-Tout le monde doit se rendre dans le palais pour l’instant, répondit la voix de Bard.

  
Tauriel se retourna et vit l’archer approcher d’elle. Il posa une main bienveillante sur l’épaule de la vieille femme et lui adressa un sourire.

  
-Montez au palais, lui demanda-t-il. Je vous ramène du cydrès. Tout le monde doit se rassembler là-haut. Faites passer le mot. Il faut amener les blessés là-bas aussi, tout ce qu’on peut trouver comme bandages, bois pour le feu, couvertures. Les vivres offertes par le roi Thranduil y sont déjà entreposées. Allez, ne tardez pas…

  
-Soyez béni, Bard…murmura la pauvre femme en lui serrant la main affectueusement. Merci, s’adressa-t-elle ensuite à Tauriel.

  
L’archer la regarda partir avec inquiétude avant de se retourner vers la femme elfe.

  
-Je vous pensais repartie pour Mirkwood.

  
-Je ne retourne pas là-bas. Si vous le voulez bien, je souhaiterais rester ici pour vous apporter mon aide.

  
Bard lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

  
-Votre roi n’a-t-il pas besoin de vous ? demanda-t-il.

  
Tauriel baissa les yeux.

  
-Souhaitez-vous que je reste vous aider ou non ? rétorqua la jeune elfe sur un ton un peu plus sec qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

  
Bard soupira.

  
-Bien sûr, votre assistance est la bienvenue. Nous avons de nombreux blessés. Les nuits sont glacées et nous manquons de nourriture.

  
Tauriel ne put s’empêcher de regretter la rudesse de sa voix. Le peuple du lac était au bord du désespoir. Leurs foyers avaient d’abord été brulés puis à présent la bataille les laissait exsangues. Dale était une ville en ruine qu’ils n’avaient ni la force, ni les moyens de reconstruire pour le moment. Tout ce qui leur restait était leur instinct de survie. Bard la regarda pourtant avec gratitude.

  
-Je ne vous ai pas encore remerciée d’avoir pris soin de mes enfants pendant l’attaque du dragon. Alors merci infiniment. Et effectivement nous aurions bien besoin de vous ici.

  
La jeune femme elfe inclina la tête.

  
-Le plus important est de trouver plus de nourriture et de bois.

  
-Le champ de bataille… proposa Bard. Nous pouvons récupérer les débris des catapultes.

  
OoooooooO

  
Les survivants de Lacville s’étaient tous rassemblés dans la grande salle du trône de l’ancien roi de Dale. Ils étaient si peu nombreux que seulement quelques-uns restaient cantonnés sur le parvis extérieur. Bard était debout sur la petite estrade qui surplombait l’assemblée. Tauriel était à ses côtés, un peu en retrait.

  
-Nous allons mourir de faim ! L’invectiva un grand brun à la carrure de colosse. Si ça continue comme ça, il ne restera plus un seul d’entre nous ! Sans parler du froid !

  
\- Nous te faisons confiance Bard. Une femme fluette avait pris la parole à son tour. Pourtant sa voix étrangement puissante arrivait à couvrir le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle. Tu es le descendant des rois de Dale et tu as tué Smaug.

  
Une nouvelle vague de chahut balaya l’auditoire.

  
-Je ne suis pas roi ! lança Bard.

  
Le silence se fit instantanément.

  
-J’ai tué Smaug. C’est vrai. J’ai essayé de gérer la situation du mieux que je le pouvais. Je me suis battu tout comme vous, pour sauver la vie de mes enfants et la mienne. Mais je ne suis pas légitime. Le temps des anciens rois est révolu comme le temps des bourgmestres corrompus. Pourtant, il nous faut un dirigeant. Toute personne présente ici peut prétendre à cette fonction et toute personne ici a le droit de choisir qui doit le diriger.

  
Tauriel s’avança soudain aux côtés de Bard. Les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers elle.

  
-Est venu alors le temps du choix, peuple des hommes ! Qui souhaite devenir le nouveau seigneur de Dale ? lança-t-elle. Qui se sent capable d’endosser la responsabilité de toutes les épreuves que vous allez devoir supporter ici durant les semaines à venir ? Qui se sent assez sage pour prendre toutes les décisions, résoudre tous les problèmes ? Qui a suffisamment de cœur et de vaillance pour redonner espoir à tous dans les sombres moments que vous vous apprêtez à traverser ?

  
Chacun tenta de parcourir l’assistance du regard pour voir si l’un des leurs aurait le cran d’assumer cette tâche. Mais dans l’esprit de chacun, le choix était déjà fait. Tauriel afficha un léger sourire.

  
-Qui pense que Bard est l’homme qu’il vous faut ?

  
L’une après l’autre, dans un silence étrangement solennel, une dizaine de mains se levèrent doucement, puis une cinquantaine, puis toutes les mains se retrouvèrent dressées. Mais plus que ces mains meurtries, bandées, maculées de terre ou de cendres, ce furent les regards qui marquèrent le plus Bard. Il voyait dans ces yeux braqués à présent sur lui, cet espoir fou dont Tauriel venait juste de parler. Ils avaient tous foi en lui.

  
-Alors voici debout devant vous, le nouveau seigneur de Dale, déclara Tauriel. Le roi Bard, fils de Bast.

  
Tous s’inclinèrent pour honorer leur nouveau souverain.

  
OooooooO

  
Une dizaine d’hommes étaient rassemblés autour de Bard près de la cheminée. Cela faisait à présent sept jours que l’archer avait été « élu » nouveau seigneur de Dale et les survivants commençaient à s’organiser de façon plus efficace.

  
-Corvin, où en es-tu concernant la distribution de la nourriture ?

  
-Il n’y a plus de viande séchée. Les légumes aussi sont épuisés.

  
-Il faut aller chasser dans ce cas, déclara Bard. Talgard et Dern, prenez cinq ou six hommes et des chevaux. Allez voir à l’ouest si vous pouvez trouver du gibier. Nous devons économiser le grain également. Faites passer le mot. Plusieurs d’entre nous doivent aussi retourner à Lacville pour pêcher et rapporter le reste de ce que nous avons dû abandonner sur la rive avant de venir ici. Nous devons aussi préparer un fumoir.

  
Les mines étaient graves. Le manque de nourriture était le souci le plus grave auquel ils devaient faire face.

  
-Tauriel ? Les blessés ? demanda Bard en se tournant vers elle comme pour chercher désespérément quelque bonne nouvelle.

  
L’elfe soupira.

  
-Un homme mort hier. Il s’appelait Hondem. Je n’ai pu arrêter l’infection. Les autres vont s’en sortir.

  
-Bien…murmura Bard sur un ton mêlé de gratitude et de lassitude.

  
Tauriel s’approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule.

  
-Vous devriez aller voir vos enfants. Et vous reposer un peu. Cela fait trois jours que vous vous attelez à la tâche sans répit. Les rois ont aussi besoin de dormir.

  
Tous acquiescèrent avant que Bard ait eu le temps de protester.

  
-Nous allons nous charger du reste, ajouta Talgard. Plusieurs dizaines d’habitations ont été réparées et peuvent être occupées. Nous les avons attribuées aux familles avec de jeunes enfants en priorité. Certains préfèrent rester ici au palais et continuer à le remettre en état. Le toit est quasiment terminé et les fenêtres calfeutrées.

  
Soudain, la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit et une petite fille aux cheveux bruns s’élança vers eux.

  
-Père ! s’écria-t-elle avant de courir vers Bard.

  
L’archer accueillit chaleureusement Tilda dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

  
-Tu as l’air si fatigué père, soupira l’enfant.

  
Bard jeta un regard noir vers Tauriel qui baissa coupablement les yeux vers le sol en souriant.

  
-C’est un coup bas, grogna Bard en direction de la femme elfe.

  
-Nous n’avons pas besoin d’un roi prêt à s’écrouler d’un moment à l’autre, mais d’un chef lucide et dispos.

  
-Tout va bien Tilda, ne t’inquiète pas, fit l’archer en caressant la tête de sa fille.

  
Bain et Sigrid firent à leur tour leur entrée dans la salle. Bard n’eut d’autre choix que de capituler.

  
OOOOoooooooooooOOO

  
Il peina à sortir de sa léthargie malgré les tambourinements répétés à la porte de sa chambre. Il lui sembla avoir dormi des mois entiers. Tauriel avait raison. Il était exténué. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour s’extirper difficilement des entraves du sommeil. Il avait dormi tout habillé. A peine avait-il approché de la paillasse qui lui avait servi de couche qu’il avait sombré dans les limbes.  
Derrière la porte, il découvrit Corvin le visage grave et tremblant de nervosité.

  
-Qu’y a-t-il ? lança-t-il, à présent totalement réveillé et plutôt inquiet.

  
-Un messager nain est ici. Il veut te voir Bard…euh…sire… désolé, je ne suis pas encore habitué…bafouilla l’homme aux cheveux blancs.

  
L’archer soupira et lui répondit par un sourire.

  
-Je t’avoue que moi non plus Corvin. Viens, allons voir ce que notre visiteur a à nous dire.

  
OOOooooOOO

  
Sigrid apprenait vite. Elle avait insisté pour aider Tauriel dans leur infirmerie de fortune au cœur du palais. Il restait encore de nombreux blessés mais les dons de guérison de la jeune femme elfe faisaient des miracles. Se tenir occupée. Ne pas penser à lui. Tauriel faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter d’apaiser la douleur qui rongeait sa poitrine et qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre. D’ailleurs disparaitrait-elle vraiment un jour ? Comment pourrait-elle continuer à vivre comme cela ?

  
-Un peu plus serré, indiqua l’elfe à la fille de Bard qui était en train de bander le bras d’un homme endormi.

  
Sigrid s’exécuta puis rejoignit Tauriel en train de préparer de nouveaux onguents.

  
-Qui vous a appris tout cela ? Les plantes qui soignent, je veux dire…

  
Tauriel afficha un sourire triste.

  
-Elle s’appelle Merlys. Elle m’a accueillie dans sa famille après la mort de mes parents. Sa fille Belwen et moi sommes devenues amies. C’est une grande guérisseuse.

  
-Ces paroles que vous prononcez près des malades, ce sont des sortilèges ? demanda Sigrid.

  
-En quelque sorte, répondit Tauriel avec amusement. Elles invoquent le pouvoir de la Nature. Des étoiles quelquefois aussi. Leur force bénéfique s’ajoute à celle des éléments terrestres.

  
La jeune fille était admirative. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle suivait Tauriel partout, avide d’apprendre.

  
-Tous les elfes de la Forêt Noire ont-ils les mêmes dons ? Le prince Legolas aussi ?

  
Sigrid avait légèrement rougi en prononçant le nom du fils de Thranduil. Tauriel, en train de broyer des herbes dans le pilon de pierre, suspendit son geste quelques secondes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

  
-Pas vraiment. Le roi son père, par contre, possède un grand pouvoir.

  
La jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte que le regard de Tauriel venait de se voiler. Elle n’avait pas souvent l’occasion de partager de tels moments de complicité féminine avec les autres et emportée par son enthousiasme, elle se hasarda à la confidence.

  
-Le prince et vous, êtes si courageux. Dans notre maison à Lacville, vous nous avez sauvés la vie. Après la bataille, je croyais que vous seriez retournée chez vous. Alors merci pour votre aide. J’aurais aimé que le prince reste aussi. Il est très gentil malgré son air très sérieux… Sigrid se mit à rougir de plus belle. Il a porté Tilda jusqu’à la charrette sur les rives du lac. Je n’avais plus assez de force pour le faire. Et puis il est si… Elle baissa les yeux un peu gênée de ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire… si charmant…

  
Bien sûr qu’il l’était. Les hommes avaient toujours été comme éblouis par l’allure fine et délicate des elfes. Ils vantaient souvent leur beauté et leur grâce. De nombreuses fois elle avait pu se rendre compte à quel point Legolas faisait sensation auprès de la gent féminine chez les mortels comme chez les elfes d’ailleurs. Lui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de son pouvoir de séduction. Tauriel avait béni son ignorance autrefois.

  
-Le prince est-il fiancé ou promis à quelque dame elfe ? La nouvelle question de Sigrid tira Tauriel de ses pensées.

  
Au même moment, Talgard entra dans l’infirmerie.

  
-Dame Tauriel, le roi Bard vous attend dans la salle du trône. Un messager nain est en ce moment au palais.

  
La femme elfe se leva sans attendre.

  
-Termine pour moi, veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Sigrid.

  
Puis elle sortit de la pièce à la suite de Talgard, le visage soucieux.

  
OoooooooooooO

  
Erebor- Royaume nain-

  
Tauriel et Bard se tenaient debout devant le trône de pierre sur lequel Dain II Pied d’Acier, siégeait à présent à la place de son cousin Thorin. Le messager envoyé à Dale n’était autre que Oïn. Le roi nain souhaitait rencontrer son voisin et dorénavant homologue, le seigneur de Dale le plus vite possible. Comme Tauriel n’avait pas quitté la région et qu’il vouait une inimitié toute particulière envers Thranduil, Dain en avait profité pour la convier également en tant que représentante du peuple de la Forêt Noire. Aussi Bard et Tauriel avaient-ils pris la route sur le champ pour rejoindre Erebor.  
L’Arkenstone avait été replacée en haut du fauteuil surplombant la tête couronnée du nouveau roi sous la montagne.

-Je ne suis plus dans les bonnes grâces de mon souverain, votre altesse, annonça la femme elfe. Je doute que ma présence ici soit légitime.

  
Dain détailla Tauriel de la tête aux pieds.

  
-Les compagnons de Thorin m’ont dit le plus grand bien de vous. Kili était apparemment très attaché à vous.

  
-Et moi à lui…soupira-t-elle péniblement. Retenir ses larmes devenait à peine plus facile. Elle n’allait pas s’écrouler en ce lieu. Ce qui restait de la compagnie des nains était présente aux côtés de leur roi. Balin lui adressa un sourire des plus chaleureux.

  
-Je préfère donc vous avoir en face de moi en cet instant plutôt que cette espèce de gringalet vaniteux, râla Dain.

  
-Votre messager nous a simplement dit que vous souhaitiez nous rencontrer en paix, fit Bard à son tour.

  
-En effet, répondit le roi nain. Thorin vous avait fait une promesse, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Balin, Dwalin et Oïn qui hochèrent la tête. Il avait promis une part des richesses de la montagne au peuple de Lacville en échange de leur aide.

 

Le cœur de Bard se mit à battre la chamade.

  
-C’est ce que nous étions venu réclamer aux portes d’Erebor avant l’attaque des orques, en effet.

  
-Eh bien je suis quelqu’un qui honore sa parole ainsi que celle des membres de ma famille. Je vous donne donc en ce jour ce qui vous est dû.

  
L’archer n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. De l’or, des bijoux. Ils pourraient recommencer à vivre, reconstruire Dale et peut-être même Lacville. Son peuple pourrait retrouver l’espoir.

  
-J’ai fait remplir plusieurs chariots avec votre part du trésor. Mes meilleurs soldats vous escorterons jusqu’à Dale. Vous êtes également dans une situation plutôt difficile en ce moment. J’ai préparé des vivres pour vous. De même que plusieurs de nos forgerons et charpentiers se joindront au convoi et resteront quelques temps dans votre cité pour vous aider à reconstruire. Hélas, nous avons beaucoup à faire ici aussi donc je vous offre bien peu par rapport à ce que je souhaiterais.

  
Bard s’élança vers le trône. Il s’arrêta à deux pas de l’escalier de pierre, prêt à s’agenouiller aux pieds de leur sauveur, mais Tauriel le rattrapa en un éclair pour lui serrer doucement le bras. Il se rappela tout à coup que lui aussi était désormais roi. Etait-il d’usage qu’un roi s’agenouille devant un de ses semblables ? Il eut rapidement la réponse dans le regard réprobateur que lui lança Tauriel. Quoi qu’il en soit, il posa sa main sur son cœur et s’inclina devant le roi nain.

  
-Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de ce que vous faites pour nous, roi Dain. Autrefois, les nains et les hommes étaient alliés, amis. La bataille des cinq armées a scellé une nouvelle ère où nos deux peuples peuvent retrouver cette fraternité des temps jadis. Si et dès que vous aurez besoin de nous, nous répondrons présents.

  
-Qu’il en soit ainsi s’exclama Dain en levant son marteau sous les hourras de l’assemblée des nains. Quand à vous dame elfe, vous repartirez aussi avec ce que mon peuple vous doit.  
Tauriel leva des yeux plein de surprise vers le roi nain.

  
-Il y a bien longtemps, mon peuple et le vôtre avaient un accord. Une commande. J’honore cette commande aujourd’hui.

  
Dain fit signe à un nain à la barbe noire portant un grand coffret de bois de descendre. Ce dernier s’arrêta devant Tauriel et ouvrit le couvercle. Une lueur éblouissante s’en échappa instantanément. Devant les yeux ébahis de la femme elfe, les gemmes de Lasgalen reposaient dans toute leur splendeur sur un lit de diamants.

  
-Apportez-les à Thranduil. Elles lui appartiennent.

  
OOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, encore merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Il est difficile de concilier l'oeuvre de Tolkien et la version de P. Jackson. Mais j'essaye. Tauriel, les propos de Thranduil avant le départ de Legolas vers le "Nord" me donnent un peu de fil à retordre... Et j'essaye surtout de respecter du mieux possible la chronologie. J'espère y parvenir un minimum.**

**Excellente et heureuse année 2017 à tous.**

 

Forêt de Mirkwood-

Elle avait décidé de longer la rivière. Le coffre était bien attaché à l'arrière de son cheval. Depuis trois ou quatre lieues, elle se savait observée. Le contraire l'eut étonnée. La garde de Thranduil avait ses ordres. En d'autres temps c'est elle, d'ailleurs, qui les aurait donnés. Elle n'avait pas forcé l'allure. Elle voulait profiter de son retour dans la Forêt Noire pour communier à nouveau avec ses chers arbres. Les rayons blafards du soleil d'hiver peinaient à réchauffer le sol encore couvert du givre matinal. Rien n'avait changé hélas. Les grands chênes aux troncs gris semblaient plus mal en point que jamais. L'air était lourd de leurs lamentations. Le cœur de la femme elfe se serra. Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. Son cheval s'engagea sur le sentier plus large menant au palais. Les bruissements de feuilles derrière elle qu'on aurait pu imputer au vent et le crissement presqu'inaudible de la mousse la firent légèrement sourire. Qui avait été chargé de faire l'éclaireur ? Olwë ? Saliros ?

Soudain apparut devant elle le pont de pierre. La grande porte était ouverte et Aerandir se tenait debout devant elle. Elle était attendue, en effet. Elle descendit de cheval juste avant la passerelle et s'avança vers ce qui semblait être le nouveau capitaine de la garde.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir à nouveau, mon ami, le salua Tauriel.

L'elfe lui adressa un signe de tête doublé d'un sourire.

-Votre retour au palais me ravit également Tauriel.

-Je vois que Thranduil a choisi judicieusement.

-Vous succéder est un honneur. J'espère être digne du privilège qui m'est accordé.

-Je suis certaine que vous l'êtes.

-Resterez-vous au palais définitivement ?

Tauriel hésita avant de répondre. Elle préféra finalement éluder la question.

-J'apporte quelque chose de grande valeur pour le roi, fit-elle en désignant le coffre harnaché sur sa monture.

Aerandir fit signe à Saliros, qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Tauriel comme par magie, de détacher la petite caisse de bois.

-Je vous en prie, fit le nouveau capitaine en s'effaçant devant la femme elfe pour la laisser passer.

La fraîcheur de la grotte et les parfums de sève réveillèrent en elle de tendres souvenirs alors qu'ils avançaient vers la plateforme centrale du palais. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient le long des racines géantes et des escaliers de pierre, les regards s'attardaient sur la femme elfe, parfois amicaux, parfois emplis d'animosité. Tauriel s'efforça de ne pas y faire attention. Une question lui brulait les lèvres et elle se décida enfin à la poser.

-Le prince Legolas est-il ici ?

Aerandir baissa la tête.

-Je pensais que vous étiez au courant, répondit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise. Legolas n'est pas revenu à Mirkwood après la bataille d'Erebor.

Le sang de Tauriel se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. Elle se figea, forçant Saliros qui portait le coffre derrière elle à s'arrêter brusquement lui aussi pour ne pas la percuter. Aerandir ne voulait rien cacher à Tauriel. Il savait à quel point le prince était attaché à l'ancienne capitaine des gardes. Et ce depuis longtemps déjà. Il s'était tout d'abord amusé de voir Legolas refouler ses sentiments envers elle et n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de taquiner le prince à ce sujet. Mais depuis le retour de Thranduil de ce qu'on nommait à présent « la bataille des cinq armées » sans son fils, Aerandir avait compris que quelque chose de grave s'était déroulé là-bas. Il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Tauriel était tombée amoureuse d'un nain, neveu de Thorin Ecu de Chene. Il avait alors compris le désarroi de Legolas. Mais il savait aussi que l'amour ne se commande pas. Sa bien-aimée Belwen était le plus précieux des trésors. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il deviendrait sans elle. Il savait aussi que Legolas était très amoureux de Tauriel malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour le cacher. La situation de ses deux amis le peinait donc énormément. Il se retourna lentement vers la femme elfe et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de temps, ajouta-t-il.

Tauriel ravala ses larmes. Bien sûr. Du temps. Comme elle en avait besoin pour tenter de sortir des sables mouvants qui menaçaient de l'engloutir à chaque instant depuis la mort de Kili. Pourtant la cause du désarroi de Legolas était seulement due au fait qu'elle en aimait un autre. Mais la peine de voir un être si cher à ses yeux souffrir par sa faute venait s'ajouter à la douleur de la perte de son amour. En cet instant, elle aurait voulu disparaitre et même ne jamais avoir existé…

-Tauriel…

La voix d'Aerandir la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle se remit à avancer machinalement et se força à fixer le grand trône vers lequel elle se dirigeait. Thranduil était là qui attendait. Il portait une tunique couleur de bronze et tenait à la main une coupe de vin. Quand il vit s'avancer les nouveaux arrivants, il posa la coupe et se leva avant de descendre les marches pour rejoindre la plateforme. Il croisa ses mains devant lui et lança alors à Tauriel un regard à la fois surpris et interrogateur, mais demeura étrangement silencieux.

La femme elfe s'inclina pour le saluer.

-Mon roi, fit-elle tout simplement en guise de préambule.

Le regard de Thranduil passa à travers elle comme si elle était devenue transparente. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent bloqués aux portes de ses lèvres. Ses yeux de cristal bleus étaient rivés sur le coffret de bois que portait Saliros. Il tendit la main en avant en esquissant un pas. Aerandir et Tauriel virent alors leur roi frappé de stupeur.

-Je reconnais ceci… balbutia-t-il.

Tauriel osa finalement s'expliquer.

-Le roi Dain m'a chargée de vous l'apporter de la part du peuple nain. Il dit que cela vous est dû et qu'en tant que nouveau seigneur d'Erebor, il comptait honorer toutes les promesses faites par les siens.

Thranduil ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il s'élança vers Saliros et souleva lentement le couvercle du coffre. Son expression changea en une fraction de seconde. Comme si la clarté des gemmes blanches qu'il avait en face de lui avait atteint le plus profond de son âme. Ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes. Il avança ses longs doigts fins vers le collier déposé au centre. Quand sa peau frôla les entrelacs de mithril et de diamant, une vague d'émotion le submergea. Il retira sa main comme s'il venait de se bruler et referma le coffre. La larme qui avait commencé à couler le long de sa joue disparut comme par enchantement et c'est son habituel visage froid et impassible qu'il présenta à nouveau au trio en se retournant vers eux.

-Qu'on l'amène dans mes appartements, ordonna-t-il. Saliros s'éclipsa avec le coffre. Quand à vous, Tauriel, je vous remercie de m'avoir rapporté les gemmes de Lasgalen. Prenez un instant pour vous restaurer et vous reposer un peu et retrouvez-moi un peu plus tard. Nous avons à discuter.

Sur ses paroles, le roi quitta la plateforme. Tauriel et Aerandir se lancèrent un regard surpris. Qui eut cru que Thranduil souverain de Mirkwood était capable de pleurer?

OoooooooOO

Fondcombe-Maison d'Elrond-

-Merci de m'accueillir en votre demeure, Seigneur Elrond.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi mon cher Legolas.

-J'espère pouvoir saluer également dame Arwen avant de poursuivre ma route vers le Nord.

-Hélas, ma fille est en Lorien depuis plusieurs années déjà. Galadriel aime passer du temps avec sa petite-fille, à mon grand désespoir, fit l'elfe. Quant à mes fils, toujours en train de parcourir la Terre du Milieu. Ils ne tiennent pas en place, vous les connaissez bien. Peut-être les croiserez-vous au cours de votre voyage ?

On vint leur apporter des rafraichissements tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur un des balcons surplombant les cascades.

-Elladan et Elrohir ont toujours aimé parcourir le monde, confirma le prince, et combien de fois m'ont-ils demandé de les suivre dans leurs périples.

Elrond lui adressa un sourire triste.

-Hélas, les temps se troublent. Il semblerait qu'un de nos ennemis des plus inattendus soit de retour.

Legolas leva vers lui un regard inquiet.

-Mon père semble penser la même chose. Il a ordonné de renforcer nos frontières. Il a parlé d'une arme très puissante qui serait capable de nous balayer tous. De qui et de quoi parlait-il ?

Elrond prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

-Sauron.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ce nom et ne pensait pas avoir à le refaire un jour si ce n'est pour compter à ces futurs petits-enfants les histoires du temps jadis. Legolas le dévisagea avec stupeur.

-Il est de retour. Galadriel, Saroumane et moi l'avons combattu à Dol Guldur il y a de cela deux lunes. Il détenait Mithrandir prisonnier. Les neufs étaient avec lui.

-C'est impossible. Ils sont morts.

-Le nécromancien, comme il se fait appeler à présent les a ramenés à la vie. Ce sont des spectres désormais. Sauron aussi en est un. Le plus puissant de tous. Dame Galadriel a réussi à le faire fuir vers l'est. Mais il reviendra. Les orques ont déjà senti que leur seigneur obscur veut recouvrir sa gloire d'antan. Le récit que vous m'avez fait des évènements qui se sont déroulés à Erebor le confirme. Nous devons être vigilants et nous unir pour l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau. Nous autres, elfes, devons faire front. Fondcombe, La Lorien et Mirkwood. Votre père ne doit pas plus faire cavalier seul. Vous devez le convaincre.

Legolas baissa les yeux au sol.

-Il m'est difficile pour l'instant de rentrer à Mirkwood, déclara-t-il.

-Alors j'enverrai un messager. Nous devons débattre de plusieurs choses. Et nous aurions aussi bien besoin de l'aide de Mithrandir.

Soudain, des bruits de course résonnèrent dans les escaliers de pierre menant à la plateforme où ils se trouvaient.

-Seigneur Elrond ! Seigneur Elrond !

Les deux elfes se tournèrent vers les marches pour voir apparaitre un jeune garçon muni d'un arc, tout échevelé et à bout de souffle. Derrière lui, tant bien que mal, une femme svelte et brune tentait de le rattraper. L'enfant se figea au sommet de l'escalier à la vue de Legolas et baissa la tête, tout penaud.

-Pardonnez-moi seigneur Elrond, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un visiteur.

Enfin arrivée au sommet, la femme le saisit par le bras pour le faire redescendre.

-Pardonnez mon fils monseigneur, cela ne se reproduira pas, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elrond lui répondit poliment.

-Ce n'est rien, Gilraen. Je vous en prie, approchez et laissez-moi vous présenter mon ami Legolas Thranduilion, Prince de la Forêt Noire.

La jeune femme s'inclina avec déférence et voyant que l'enfant à ses côtés demeurait aussi figé qu'une statue, elle lui assena une petite tape derrière la tête. Aussitôt, le jeune garçon imita sa mère. Legolas s'en amusa et s'approcha d'eux. Il les salua à son tour d'un signe de tête.

-Je vous présente Gilraen et son fils Estel. Ce sont mes invités. Voyez-vous, notre jeune ami, tout comme vous, nourrit une vive passion pour le tir à l'arc. Vous pourriez peut-être profiter de votre séjour ici pour lui prodiguer quelques conseils afin améliorer sa technique ? proposa Elrond.

-J'ai touché la cible dans le mile, monseigneur ! répliqua l'enfant avec fougue.

-Estel…le gronda sa mère.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à défier le prince Legolas, rétorqua Elrond.

-Avec plaisir, ajouta l'elfe. Je ne recule jamais devant un défi.

-Oh mère ! Vous êtes d'accord ? S'il vous plait ? supplia le garçon en piaffant d'impatience.

Gilraen soupira et sourit à son fils.

-D'accord mais fait attention.

-Va préparer les cibles. Je te rejoins, fit Legolas.

La jeune femme remercia silencieusement le prince d'un signe de tête et s'éclipsa.

-Je ne vous savais pas précepteur Elrond, fit Legolas en se tournant vers son hôte. Qui plus est pour un jeune Edain.

Le semi-elfe regarda Estel redescendre en sautillant dans l'escalier de pierre menant aux jardins.

-Cet enfant est…très spécial, répondit-il simplement. Il se pourrait que ce jeune mortel ait un impact important sur les évènements à venir…

OooooO

C'était la troisième fois d'affilée qu'Estel touchait le centre de la cible placée à cent pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Vous êtes très doué mon jeune ami ! le félicita Legolas.

-Merci votre altesse.

-Par pitié, appelez-moi Legolas. Quel âge avez-vous Estel ?

-J'ai dix ans.

-Vous ferez un bon archer. Il faut juste que vous relâchiez un peu plus votre bras et leviez un peu plus votre menton avant de décocher.

L'enfant était ravi de partager ce moment avec Legolas. Ses grands yeux bleus d'azur parlaient pour lui. De ce jeune garçon pourtant frêle se dégageait une aura et une force de caractère inhabituelles pour un enfant de cet âge. Intrigué, le prince voulut en savoir plus.

-Votre mère et vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis toujours, répondit spontanément Estel. Cet endroit est magique et le seigneur Elrond est très gentil. J'adore être ici mais j'adore aussi accompagner Elladan et Elrohir dans leurs aventures. Hélas mère ne m'a autorisé à les suivre que deux fois. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à Annuminas une fois. J'avais sept ans.

-Tu es donc un Dunedain ?

-Mère dit que les Dunedains du Nord sont de très bons marcheurs. Près du lac d'Evendinn, ils m'ont baptisé Grand-Pas, fit l'enfant en riant.

A l'évocation de ce surnom, Legolas, qui s'apprêtait à armer sont bras pour tirer, stoppa net son geste avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et décocher finalement sa flèche. Elle alla se planter au travers de celle de l'enfant en plein cœur de la cible.

-Oh… laissa échapper Estel, impressionné.

Legolas se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Grand-Pas. C'est un surnom intéressant. Et c'est fou comme le monde est petit…

OoooOO

Forêt de Mirkwood-

Elle se rappelait la dernière fois qu'elle avait descendu ces quelques marches de pierre. Sa dernière discussion avec Thranduil. La mise en garde du roi concernant son attitude avec Legolas. Sa gorge se serra. Le coffre était ouvert, posé sur la table. Le roi était debout devant lui et ne pouvait détacher son regard des gemmes blanches qui illuminaient toute la pièce.

-Les nains ont finalement tenu parole effectivement, déclara-t-il en soupirant. Je leur enverrai prestement ce que je leur dois pour cette commande.

Le roi se perdit encore quelques instant dans la contemplation des pierres. Il semblait comme hypnotisé. Son esprit était ailleurs, piégé dans de lointaines pensées. Tauriel n'y tenait plus.

-Je…je suis navrée pour votre fils. Je ne voulais pas…

Thranduil sortit soudain de sa torpeur. Le regret dans la voix de la jeune femme elfe était presque palpable.

-Legolas a fait son choix. Tout comme vous.

-Vous m'aviez demandé de ne pas lui donner d'espoir…

Le roi baissa les yeux et l'interrompit encore une fois.

-Il devait être encore plus amoureux de vous que je ne le soupçonnais.

Ces paroles clouèrent Tauriel au pilori. Son visage devint livide et ses mains se mirent à trembler. La boule de douleur dans sa poitrine se réveilla.

-L'amour…reprit-il. Impossible de vivre sans et pourtant si destructeur parfois. N'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Thranduil se dirigea vers le plateau d'argent sur lequel reposait deux coupes et une carafe de vin. Il versa le breuvage vermeil et tendit un verre vers Tauriel. La jeune femme elfe accepta en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Le roi désigna ensuite un fauteuil à son interlocutrice.

-Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe s'exécuta, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

\- Je vous jure que pour rien au monde je ne souhaitais causer un tel chagrin à votre fils.

Thranduil but une gorgée de vin. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Les yeux azuréens du roi la fixaient sans ciller. Tauriel trempa à son tour ses lèvres dans le breuvage liquoreux pour tenter de dissiper le malaise.

-Les gemmes de Lasgalen appartenaient à mon épouse. Elle y tenait beaucoup. Mais afin de renforcer nos liens avec les nains de la Moria dont nous dépendions pour nous fournir en mithril, elle en fit cadeau au roi Durin IV qui régnait alors sur les mines.

-Durin IV… Le Second Age… murmura Tauriel

-Vous n'étiez pas née, et Legolas non plus… Peu de temps après, mon épouse est morte. Les rapports que nous entretenions avec les nains sont restés purement commerciaux. Puis ils furent chassés de la Moria pour aller finalement s'installer à Erebor. On m'apprit alors qu'ils avaient réussi à emporter plusieurs de leurs trésors avec eux. Les gemmes en faisaient partie. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à ces gemmes. Tout en elles me rappelait ma femme. Jusqu'au jour où Thrain, père de Thorin Ecu de Chene, devint le nouveau roi sous la Montagne. Il avait la réputation d'être une personne d'honneur. Je tentai donc un nouveau rapprochement avec notre nouveau voisin. Je lui commandai la plus somptueuse des parures en mentionnant mon désir d'y incorporer les gemmes de Lasgalen. Diamants et mithril. La beauté et la force. Tout ce que représentait ma bienaimée Ilmarë. Mais même les plus splendides pierres fines n'auraient jamais pu égaler sa beauté. Je comptais payer Thrain avec une centaine d'épées forgées par nos plus habiles artisans, des vivres et des fourrures. Le roi marqua une pause, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Tauriel avala une autre gorgée de vin. Thranduil semblait enclin à la confidence en cette fraiche soirée d'hiver. Elle n'allait pas se priver de connaitre enfin, peut-être, la vérité sur le secret le plus mystérieux du royaume sylvestre.

-Mais au moment de récupérer les gemmes, Thrain garda la parure et refusa ce que je lui offrais en guise de paiement.

Même après tout ce temps, le regard de Thranduil se voilait de haine à l'évocation du pire des affronts fait à sa personne.

-Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné. D'où ma rancœur envers son fils Thorin. Aujourd'hui Dain me rend enfin les pierres. Et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Tauriel avala une seconde gorgée de vin avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis que Thranduil avait évoqué le sujet un peu plus tôt.

-Pardonnez mon audace, majesté…mais à l'entrée de la forêt, une statue de pierre semble garder les portes du royaume. Représente-elle votre épouse ? Ilmarë ?

Le vin de l'ouest était savoureux et réconfortant. Thranduil se laissait à présent griser par la douce chaleur qui embrumait son esprit et son corps. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas, ne serait-ce qu'évoqué le souvenir de son épouse avec quelqu'un ? Tauriel était assise là, en face de lui. Legolas était parti. La jeune femme elfe semblait être le seul lien qui le reliait à son fils dorénavant, aussi triste que cela puisse paraître. Il ne pouvait plus garder ce fardeau pour lui seul. Il devait se libérer. Comme Tauriel lui avait courageusement avoué son amour pour Kili. Il sentait qu'en cette soirée d'hiver, son ancienne protégée devait être celle à qui l'histoire pouvait être racontée.

-C'est bien elle… Tout comme vous, elle aspirait à fraterniser avec nos voisins. Avec les changeurs de peau, avec les hommes, avec les nains… Et tout comme vous, elle était une guerrière accomplie.

Tauriel écoutait avec attention.

-La naissance de notre fils n'arriva pas à calmer son impétuosité. Elle haïssait les orques au plus haut point et les nouvelles du Nord n'étaient pas bonnes. Les orques s'apprêtaient à attaquer l'actuel Gundabad, alors sanctuaire des nains… Une rumeur était parvenue jusqu'à nous.

-Legolas a-t-il souvenir de tout cela ?

-C'était il y a une éternité, soupira le roi, soudain très las. Je doute que Legolas se rappelle de ce jour. Il était un enfant. Nous nous sommes disputés ce soir-là. Elle voulait que nous allions aider les nains. Elle disait que nous devions renforcer les liens qui nous unissaient comme jadis le peuple des elfes et celui des hommes s'étaient alliés pour combattre le Mal. Qu'après les nains, les ténèbres allaient assurément fondre sur nous et qu'il fallait se battre. J'ai refusé. Alors elle a décidé d'y aller seule. Au matin, elle avait rassemblé une partie de notre armée et chevauché jusqu'au sanctuaire.

Le regard de Thranduil se voila. Sa voix devint plus fébrile.

\- Quand j'ai appris son départ, j'ai tenté de la rejoindre avec le reste des troupes. Mais à notre arrivée, tout était fini. Nous avions triomphé. Beaucoup des nôtres étaient tombés car les orques étaient plus nombreux que nous le pensions mais leur armée avait été éliminée. Mais elle... avait été gravement touchée... Elle n'était pas encore morte quand j'ai couru vers elle. Je me suis agenouillé et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée…Elle m'a demandé de prendre bien soin de notre fils, qu'elle nous aimait plus que tout et elle m'a souri avant de fermer les yeux. Son corps a été ramené à Valinor, comme elle le désirait. Gundabad est finalement tombé entre les mains des orques plusieurs décennies plus tard.

Le silence se fit alors dans les appartements du roi. Tauriel n'osait plus respirer de peur de troubler cet instant douloureux.

-Depuis ce jour, pas un seul instant ne passe sans que je pense à elle et que mon cœur ne souffre mille maux, ajouta le roi en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme elfe. Je n'ai pas besoin de statue pour me rappeler d'elle. Son visage me hante jour et nuit.

OooooooO

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

**Troisième âge – 2951**

**Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la Bataille des cinq armées. Tauriel n’est pas restée à Mirkwood et est retournée vivre à Dale auprès de Bard. Ses conseils et son expérience en ont fait une alliée de choix et une amie fidèle. Legolas a suivi sa propre route. Il a parcouru la Terre du Milieu, avide de savoir si vraiment la menace du retour de Sauron était avérée. Quelquefois seul, d’autres fois accompagné des fils d’Elrond, il a passé la dernière année aux côtés d’Estel, devenu à présent un jeune homme vigoureux et plutôt mature pour ses vingt printemps.**

OoooooO

Fondcombe-

Les quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées gravirent l’escalier de pierre menant au kiosque du bâtiment principal. Le seigneur Elrond les attendait, immobile, ses yeux inquiets fixant l’horizon. A leur arrivée, il pivota et questionna son fils sans tarder.

-Elrohir ?

-Vous aviez raison père, lança l’elfe. Le Mal s’est réfugié à l’Est, au Mordor.

Le semi-elfe sentit tout le poids de la nouvelle le frapper de plein fouet. Il éprouva soudain la nécessité de s’asseoir sur le fauteuil près de lui. Son regard se fit vague à nouveau. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Galadriel était-elle au courant ? Il pouvait peut-être la contacter grâce à leur lien psychique. Pourquoi Saroumane avait-il tardé à les informer ?

-Qu’allons-nous faire Monseigneur ? demanda Estel dont l’inquiétude grandit soudain aussi rapidement que le trouble de son protecteur.

-Je retourne à Mirkwood, s’empressa de déclarer Legolas. Mon père doit savoir. Je pars demain, avec votre permission.

Elrond, mit quelques secondes à réagir.

-Bien sûr, un cheval sera prêt pour vous dès l’aube.

Mais alors qu’Elladan s’apprêtait à parler à son tour, tous aperçurent une fine silhouette traverser la passerelle pour les rejoindre. Au moment où Estel leva les yeux pour découvrir la nouvelle venue, il tomba immédiatement en extase devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à lui. Les cheveux d’un noir de jais, les yeux d’un bleu limpide et pur, une peau de porcelaine et des lèvres de rubis. Jamais il n’avait vu beauté aussi parfaite dans toute sa courte vie de mortel. Il déglutit péniblement alors que la jeune elfe s’approchait lentement d’eux. Il n’arrivait plus à détacher son regard d’elle ni même à faire le moindre mouvement de peur que cette vision enchanteresse ne s’évanouisse comme le plus doux des rêves au matin.

-Arwen, ma sœur. Te voilà de retour ! s’avança Elrohir avant de l’enlacer tendrement. Il plaça un baiser sur son front, aussitôt imité par Elladan.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir aussi mes frères. Vous m’avez manqué et il me tarde que vous me narriez toutes les aventures auxquelles vous avez pris part durant mon absence ! Cher Legolas… je suis également très heureuse de vous revoir, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Moi également, Dame Arwen, répondit le prince.

Estel demeurait statufié. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Le bas de son manteau était déchiré et couvert de boue. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que quatre jours et quatre nuits de voyage à cheval aient fait de lui le plus séduisant des habitants de Fondcombe à l’instant même. Pourquoi ses compagnons semblaient-ils aussi frais que des roses ? Il se sentit soudain extrêmement mal à l’aise mais tenta, malgré tout, de faire bonne figure. Il hocha la tête pour saluer la fille d’Elrond à son tour.

-Dame Arwen… J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par votre père. Je suis enchanté de faire finalement votre connaissance.

La jeune elfe porta sur lui un regard bienveillant et amusé.

-Arwen, je te présente Estel, déclara Elrond. Il est resté ici à Fondcombe avec nous depuis que tu es partie en Lorien.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Estel, répondit-elle poliment. Vous devez être tous affamés. Je vais faire préparer un bon repas pour vous et nous pourrons tous ainsi profiter pleinement de nos retrouvailles, proposa-t-elle avant de quitter le balcon, sa robe de soie pourpre flottant délicatement derrière elle.

Le temps s’était arrêté. Estel ne sentait plus le poids de son cœur dans sa poitrine tant il était devenu léger. Pourtant, ses battements soudainement plus que hiératiques lui rappelèrent qu’il était toujours bien vivant, là, sous cette pergola de feuillage et de jasmin et non dans quelque enchantement si prisé quelquefois par les elfes. Par Les Hauts Valars, pensa-t-il, Arwen devait finalement être un peu magicienne…

Alors qu’il continuait à se perdre dans ses pensées, il ne s’était pas rendu compte que ses compagnons de route commençaient à se diriger vers l’intérieur du palais.

-Estel, ne pensez-vous pas qu’un petit bain vous ferait le plus grand bien ? lança Elladan.

Elrohir et Legolas partirent d’un petit rire moqueur, tandis qu’Elrond levait les yeux au ciel. Estel, le visage soudain cramoisi, passa en trombe devant le trio avant de rejoindre sans tarder ses appartements.

Elrond demeura seul sur le balcon, le visage soudain redevenu grave. Malgré ces quelques instants furtifs de légèreté, la situation était toujours aussi critique. Il soupira tristement et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il savait à présent ce qu’il avait à faire. Et il devrait le faire dès ce soir.

OoooooooooO

Dale-

L’exaltation qui planait dans l’air, ce soir-là, semblait également avoir touché tous les chevaux de l’écurie. Les hennissements avaient redoublé depuis son arrivée et Tauriel avait eu beaucoup de mal à calmer son étalon Nalian afin de pouvoir le desseller.

-Daro Nalian! avait-elle râlé avant de pouvoir enfin arriver à ses fins.

La journée avait été longue. Elle revenait d’Erebor. Comme tous les ans, elle s’était rendue sur le tombeau de Kili. Cela faisait dix ans, jour pour jour, que le nain avait péri de la main de Bolg. Dans la grotte sanctuaire, la dernière demeure de Thorin et de ses neveux était toujours éclairée par une dizaine de lanternes. Les couvercles des caveaux étaient faits de sculptures de pierre représentant les défunts. Comme à chaque fois, elle avait déposé un bouquet d’alfirins sur la tombe et était restée un long moment à regarder l’image de son cher amour disparu. Il lui semblait toujours que cette silhouette couchée allait reprendre vie d’un moment à l’autre et que le sourire de Kili allait à nouveau illuminer ses jours. Mais il n’en était rien. Elle avait serré fort entre ses doigts la petite pierre gravée de runes et était retournée vers la lumière du soleil.

Elle quitta l’écurie pour rejoindre le palais. Une agitation inhabituelle régnait déjà dans les couloirs. Elle savait que Bard avait fait le nécessaire pour que tout se passe parfaitement bien. Avec l’aide des nains et la part du trésor qu’ils avaient reçue, ils avaient reconstruit la ville. Certains habitants étaient même repartis à Lacville pour tenter de faire de même là-bas, avec l’accord du roi. Dale avait retrouvé la paix, la sérénité et bientôt, elle recouvrerait aussi sa gloire d’antan. Tout cela, en grande partie, grâce à Bard. Et c’est avec une joie extrême, qu’à présent, ce dernier s’apprêtait à marier son fils, Bain.

Tauriel n’eut pas franchi le seuil du palais que Tilda se jeta presque sur elle.

-Oh, vous êtes enfin rentrée ! Il faut absolument que vous m’aidiez avec mes cheveux Tauriel ! Sigrid ne sait absolument pas s’y prendre ! Je veux les mêmes tresses que les vôtres sur le dessus et là, sur les tempes ! Elle ne pense qu’à sa robe pour demain et personne ne s’occupe de moi !

Tilda était à présent une magnifique jeune femme. Sa sœur Sigrid était déjà mariée et mère d’un petit garçon, Ernon. La vie à Dale, avait coulé doucement telles les eaux de la Rivière Courante. Le commerce et le troc avec les peuples de la région avaient repris. Surtout avec les nains de la Montagne Solitaire, évidemment, mais aussi avec les Elfes de Mirkwood. Tauriel n’y était pas retournée depuis la restitution des gemmes blanches à Thranduil. La forêt lui manquait pourtant mais elle aimait vivre ici entourée de ses amis. Les liens qu’elle avait tissés avec Bard et ses enfants étaient devenus très forts. Elle faisait quasiment partie de la famille à présent. Elle avait conseillé Bard dans ses premières années de roi, avait consolé Tilda lors de son premier chagrin d’amour, avait arrangé la rencontre de Bain avec sa future épouse et avait aidé à mettre au monde le bébé de Sigrid. Une décennie pour les hommes et un battement de paupière pour elle. Elle chérissait toujours la mémoire de Kili mais tous ces bons moments passés auprès des habitants de Dale avaient contre toute attente réussi à alléger sa peine.

-Me laisseras-tu seulement aller me désaltérer avant ? répliqua Tauriel un peu prise au dépourvu.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi Tauriel… Je vais vous chercher de l’eau fraiche. Je vous retrouve dans ma chambre ? fit-elle avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu’elle était apparue.

La jeune femme elfe ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Tilda lui avait manqué.

OooooooooO

-Je viens de voir mon fils. Il semble plutôt serein pour un futur marié. Je ne l’étais pas autant la veille de mon mariage avec Liara, avoua Bard tout en contemplant le ballet incessant qui se jouait devant lui depuis l’aube.

La place principale était en effervescence. Nourriture, tables, tabourets, barils de vin, fleurs, linge de cérémonie, étendards colorés et rubans…les habitants de Dale s’attelaient avec enthousiasme aux préparatifs des noces de Bain et de Sidmée.

-Vous étiez nerveux ? demanda Tauriel debout à ses côtés.

-Nerveux ? J’étais terrifié.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien…balbutia Bard, je me demandais si je ferais un bon mari, si je serais capable de subvenir aux besoins de ma famille et d’élever correctement mes enfants si nous en avions…

Tauriel prit une profonde inspiration.

-Ce que vous avez fait remarquablement. Et seul, qui plus est.

-Mes enfants sont ce que j’ai de plus précieux, soupira Bard.

-Votre femme aurait été fière. L’elfe marqua une pause avant d’ajouter : j’espère que vous avez invité Aelys à se joindre à vous tout à l’heure.

Contre toute attente, Bard se mit à rougir ostensiblement, visiblement surpris par les paroles de la jeune femme elfe.

-Que…Vous…Mais…

-Elle est vraiment charmante. Et un roi a besoin d’une reine pour gouverner à ses côtés. Aelys est une femme intelligente et courageuse. Elle est indéniablement très attachée à vous…et vous à elle, depuis quelques temps, d’après ce que j’ai pu remarquer.

Bard baissa les yeux et dut s’avouer vaincu.

-Vous êtes très perspicace, mon amie, répliqua-t-il en souriant à présent.

-Ne soyez pas gêné Bard. L’amour est la chose la plus extraordinaire qui soit sur cette Terre.

Le roi ne put s’empêcher d’ignorer le léger tremblement dans la voix de la femme elfe. Il en profita pour contre-attaquer.

-Les elfes, eux non plus, ne sont pas dispensés d’être heureux. Vous avez toute l’éternité devant vous, Tauriel, et l’éternité doit sembler bien longue sans amour.

-J’avais trouvé l’amour et je l’ai perdu.

-Tout comme moi. Mais apparemment, les forces qui dirigent ce monde sont suffisamment magnanimes pour permettre au cœur de s’enflammer plus d’une fois.

-Les elfes sont différents des hommes.

-Je ne pense pas.

Bard posa sa main sur le bras de Tauriel l’incitant à lui faire face à présent.

-Vous êtes quelqu’un d’exceptionnel. Vous êtes courageuse, loyale, si soucieuse du bonheur de tous. Mais qu’en est-il de votre bonheur à vous ?

La jeune femme elfe tenta se reculer. Bard la retint en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je ne mérite pas le bonheur. Trop de gens ont souffert à cause de moi.

-De qui parlez-vous ? De Kili ? A l’évocation de son nom, Tauriel planta son regard dans celui de Bard. Il faut arrêter de vous torturer avec ça. C’est Bolg qui l’a tué.

-A cause de moi ! s’exclama Tauriel, le visage à présent livide. Depuis dix ans, elle n’avait reparlé à personne de ce qui s’était passé ce jour-là, à Ravenhill. Elle avait enfoui toute sa souffrance au plus profond d’elle-même et cela la consumait depuis tout ce temps. Si je n’avais pas été là ou si j’avais été assez forte pour combattre ce monstre, alors Kili serait encore en vie !

-Et si j’avais été soigneur au lieu d’être pêcheur, ma femme n’aurait pas été emportée par la maladie. Et si j’avais écouté Mithrandir et que nous avions quitté Dale pour retourner sur les bords du lac, il y a dix ans de cela, avant l’attaque des orques, beaucoup seraient encore en vie…

Tauriel était à présent au bord des larmes.

-Souffrir et vous lamenter n’est pas la solution de même que vous complaindre dans des vieux souvenirs d’un amour perdu. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je pense que Kili aurait voulu vous voir relever la tête et vivre votre vie pleinement. Vous méritez le bonheur en dépit de ce que vous pensez. Chacun de nous le mérite.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux…balbutia—t-elle. Les larmes coulèrent enfin. Sans retenue. Chaudes et libératrices. Comme si une part de la douleur accumulée coulait avec elles.

-Vous le pouvez et vous le devez. Pour Kili, ajouta Bard en essuyant du pouce la joue humide de Tauriel. N’attendez pas votre éternité, à l’abri, que l’orage passe. Remettez-vous à danser sous la pluie… et le soleil reviendra bien un jour.

-Je croyais que la sagesse grandissait avec l’âge, renifla la femme elfe en esquissant à présent une ébauche de sourire. Malgré mes deux cent cinquante ans, c’est vous qui semblez le plus sage de nous deux.

-Ce n’est pas pour rien que je suis roi, la taquina Bard.

-C’est juste grâce à moi, rétorqua Tauriel.

Bard prit la main de la jeune femme elfe dans la sienne et la serra chaleureusement. Tous deux se remirent à observer les préparatifs en contrebas.

-Merci, murmura l’elfe. Vous êtes un véritable ami.

-De rien ma chère, répondit Bard. Et je vais suivre votre conseil. Je vais aller demander à Aelys d’être ma cavalière ce soir.

Tauriel ne put s’empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas si le soleil allait vraiment revenir mais ce qu’elle savait à présent c’est que Bard avait raison : il avait finalement cessé de pleuvoir.

OoooooO

Fondcombe-

Estel but une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Il n’arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux d’Arwen. Il en oubliait même de manger. La jeune femme elfe semblait partager son trouble. A moins qu’il ne se fasse des idées ? Surement… Comment une créature aussi parfaite pouvait-elle s’intéresser à lui ? Elle était faite pour quelqu’un comme Legolas. Quelqu’un de son espèce, quelqu’un de son rang. Cette pensée lui arracha le cœur. Elrohir et Elladan discutaient avec Elrond des orques qu’ils avaient vus lors de leur voyage en Ithilien du Nord. Une ombre planait au fin fond du Mordor. Soudain, le regard d’azur de la jeune femme croisa le sien. Ses prunelles étaient magnétiques. Il sentit tout son corps parcouru d’un frisson puis, la seconde suivante, devenir aussi brulant que de la lave. Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

-Il faut nous rendre en Isengard. Il faut aller voir Saroumane, père.

Elrond posa sa main sur le bras d’Elladan avant de se lever de sa chaise. Tous les convives se figèrent. Estel sembla enfin sortir de la douce emprise qu’exerçait Arwen sur son cœur de mortel. D’autant plus que le regard du seigneur de Fondcombe se braqua fixement sur lui.

-Nous sommes cinq autour de cette table et ce que je m’apprête à vous révéler doit impérativement rester entre nous.

Les visages devinrent sérieux et tous voyaient bien qu’Elrond cherchait ses mots. Il inspira profondément avant de se décider à continuer.

-Le second âge de notre temps s’est conclu avec la défaite de Sauron contre l’alliance formée par les Hommes et les Elfes. Vous savez tous cela. Nous avons cru qu’il avait été anéanti quand Isildur a réussi à trancher son doigt et à récupérer l’anneau de pouvoir mais il semblerait que nous nous soyons trompés. Son essence maléfique a survécu et il s’est réfugié probablement au Mordor avant de regagner Dol Guldur. C’est là que, il y a dix ans de cela, Galadriel, Saroumane et moi l’avons à nouveau combattu pour venir en aide à Mithrandir retenu prisonnier là-bas. Galadriel a déchainé sa puissance contre lui et ses Nazgûls et l’a, à nouveau, chassé au-delà des Montagnes de l’Ombre. Et d’après ce que vous avez vu, il s’est basé encore une fois au Mordor. L’histoire se répète. Il réunit ses forces. Les orques sont attirés par son pouvoir démoniaque.

-Nous l’avons vaincu une fois, nous pouvons le refaire, déclara Elrohir.

Elrond soupira.

-En ce temps-là, les Hommes et les Elfes étaient unis, plus nombreux et plus puissants qu’aujourd’hui. Isildur a eu de la chance de pouvoir venir à bout de Sauron et malgré l’opportunité qu’il a eue de détruire l’anneau du Seigneur des Ténèbres…Il a failli.

A ces mots, Estel baissa la tête.

-A présent la menace est de retour. Le peuple des hommes est affaibli. Le royaume de Numénor a été anéanti. Le Gondor périclite aux mains des intendants. Le Rohan a perdu sa gloire d’antan et les territoires de l’ouest sont peuplés de paisibles paysans. Beaucoup des nôtres ont décidé de rejoindre Valinor. La Terre du Milieu est à nouveau vulnérable.

-Les hommes sont divisés et les nains pansent encore leurs blessures. Nous ne pouvons pas nous engager sans avoir l’appui de tous les peuples, déclara Legolas.

-Dain est certes impétueux et colérique mais il reste un roi remarquable. Il tient Erebor d’une main de fer. Quant à Ecthelion du Gondor, il se terre à Minas Tirith et semble aveugle à ce qui se passe de l’autre côté des montagnes, ajouta Elladan.

-Le peuple des hommes ne peut se rallier sans un chef digne de ce nom. Il ne suivra pas Ecthelion, ni même Fengel du Rohan, soupira Elrohir.

Elrond leva les yeux vers Estel.

-Ils suivraient un descendant d’Isildur, lança-t-il à brule-pourpoint. Toi, Estel.

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement.

-De quoi parlez-vous Monseigneur, je ne comprends pas, articula-t-il avec peine en dévisageant tour à tour ses voisins de table. Mais ni Legolas, ni les fils d’Elrond ne semblèrent surpris par les paroles du maitre des lieux. Seule Arwen semblait aussi circonspecte que lui. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle dévisagea le jeune homme comme si elle venait de découvrir le plus précieux des trésors.

Elrond posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

-Je t’ai recueilli ici à Fondcombe avec ta mère alors que tu avais deux ans. Elle avait peur pour ta vie et a demandé mon aide. Ton véritable nom est Aragorn, fils d’Arathorn. Tu es bien un Dunedain du Nord mais tu es surtout le descendant d’Isildur et des Numénoréens.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur l’assistance durant de longues secondes.

-Vous saviez ? fit soudain Aragorn en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

Elrohir et Elladan acquiescèrent sans un mot, comme soulagés que le secret fût enfin révélé. Legolas lui adressa un sourire de réconfort.

-Mon père m’a envoyé à votre rencontre après la bataille des cinq armées. Un Dunedain du Nord nommé Grand-Pas, fils d’Arathorn. Je ne pensais pas vous trouver si vite ici à Fondcombe et je ne pensais pas surtout trouver un enfant de dix ans.

-Et jusqu’à aujourd’hui vous n’avez pas daigné me faire part de tout cela ? fit Aragorn sur un ton de reproche.

-Je me suis dit que si le seigneur Elrond avait préféré me cacher votre réelle identité, et vous laisser dans l’ignorance par la même occasion, il devait avoir une bonne raison pour cela. Mon père et lui semblent prendre plaisir à cultiver le mystère, ajouta Legolas en lançant un regard en coin à son hôte.

-Aragorn, enchaina Elrond sans s’en préoccuper le moins du monde, vous êtes un adulte à présent. Vous pouvez prétendre au trône du Gondor et…

Le jeune homme se leva soudain brusquement, le visage livide et les poings serrés.

-Pardonnez-moi, j’ai besoin d’être seul un instant, fit-il avant de quitter la terrasse prestement.

OooooooooooO

Arwen s’approcha doucement de lui. Elle savait qu’elle le trouverait là. Il avait senti son parfum bien avant de la voir debout, à côté de lui. Il regardait la fresque représentant son ancêtre brandissant l’épée brisée face à Sauron. Seule la lumière lunaire éclairait faiblement ce sanctuaire dédié au souvenir.

-N’en voulez pas à mon père, murmura-t-elle. Il vous aime comme un fils. S’il vous a caché la vérité jusqu’à aujourd’hui c’est pour vous protéger. A présent, il estime que vous êtes digne d’embrasser votre destinée.

-Vous saviez, vous aussi ?

-Non je l’ignorais, répondit-elle en soupirant. Sa voix était mélodieuse comme le son du ruisseau du jardin à l’est du palais et plus douce qu’une brise d’été. Mais quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois, tout à l’heure, sur le balcon…j’ai su que vous étiez…

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle perdit momentanément le fil de ce qu’elle voulait dire tant son regard vibrant semblait vouloir l’engloutir dans des abysses d’azur.

-…que vous étiez un cœur pur et courageux.

Aragorn se retourna vers le présentoir recouvert de velours bleu. Les fragments de Narsil, l’épée brisée d’Isildur étaient déposés là.

-Et si moi, je ne me sens pas prêt à embrasser ma destinée ? La tristesse dans sa voix toucha la jeune femme elfe en plein cœur.

Il pivota soudain vers elle, la salua poliment d’un signe de tête avant de la laisser seule face aux vestiges du passé, baignant dans un diaphane rayon de lune.

OoooooO


	8. Chapter 8

**Troisième âge- 3017**

Dale-

Tauriel entendit hurler depuis le bas de l’escalier. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches et frappa à la lourde porte de chêne. Sans attendre de réponse, elle entra dans la chambre pour trouver Elig qui tentait de calmer la vieille femme allongée sur le lit.

-S’il vous plait Sigrid, ne vous énervez pas !

Vêtue d’une grande chemise de nuit lui arrivant à mi- mollet, elle agitait les bras et sa longue chevelure blanche était en bataille.

-C’est Tilda qui me coiffe ! Uniquement Tilda ! Je ne veux pas que tu touches mes cheveux ! Appelle Tilda ! Dis-lui de venir !

Elig capitula. Elle se tourna vers Tauriel avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Elle ne me laisse rien faire depuis ce matin. Elle est très agitée.

La jeune femme elfe se dirigea vers Sigrid et attrapa doucement ses poignets. Les yeux de la vieille femme se focalisèrent soudain sur elle et comme par magie, son visage passa de l’inquiétude à l’émerveillement en une fraction de seconde.

-Tauriel, tu es là… Je veux que ce soit toi qui me coiffe aujourd’hui, tu veux bien n’est-ce pas ?

L’elfe aida son amie à s’asseoir sur le lit. Elig la remercia silencieusement du regard avant de s’éclipser de la chambre. Tauriel attrapa la brosse posée sur la petite table de nuit.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La fille de Bard soupira de satisfaction avant d’acquiescer de la tête.

-J’aime quand tu t’occupes de moi, murmura-t-elle. Tilda va venir aujourd’hui ?

-Elig prend soin de toi aussi. Elle est très gentille et patiente. Tu ne devrais pas t’énerver contre elle. Et tu sais bien que Tilda est à Lacville maintenant. Ton fils Ernon est là-bas aussi.

Sigrid baissa la tête et se mit à bouder comme une enfant que l’on venait de gronder. Le cœur de Tauriel se serra.

\- Mais je ne te quitte pas, ne t’inquiète pas. Je crains que tu sois coincée avec moi pour encore un bon bout de temps ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Sigrid lui adressa alors le plus bienveillant des sourires.

-Tu es toujours aussi jeune et belle. Et je suis si vieille à présent ! Comme j’aimerais être un elfe moi aussi… Mais j’ai eu une vie bien remplie. J’ai été si heureuse. Et à présent, je suis prête à quitter ce monde sans aucun regret.

\- Tu n’es pas encore morte que je sache ! répondit Tauriel en passant doucement sa main sur la joue de la vieille femme. Tu es en pleine forme.

-J’ai quatre-vingt-douze ans…

-Une jeune fille, c’est bien ce que je disais, répliqua l’elfe avec un grand sourire. Regardez-moi cette magnifique chevelure ! Je pourrais peut-être te faire des tresses aujourd’hui.

Sigrid plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

-Tu aurais dû aller le retrouver…

La jeune femme elfe se figea avant de dévisager la vieille femme avec circonspection.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Legolas… Après la mort de Kili, tu aurais dû aller le retrouver. Tu étais si aveugle ! Tu ne t’es même pas rendu compte de la façon dont il te regardait. Il était si charmant. Si courageux et noble. Tu m’as dit que quand tu étais plus jeune toi aussi tu étais amoureuse de lui.

-Quand j’étais une enfant Sigrid…ça ne compte pas.

La vieille femme leva les yeux vers l’elfe.

-Il était ton premier amour. Cela ne s’oublie jamais.

Soudain, elle voulut se lever mais perdit l’équilibre avant que Tauriel ne la rattrape de justesse.

-Si tu ne veux pas le faire je le ferais moi ! J’irais à Mirkwood ! Je vais aller le chercher pour toi ! Pour que tu sois enfin heureuse !

Tauriel la força à se rasseoir près d’elle. Elle passa la main sur son front avec bienveillance.

-Chhh…. Calme-toi Sigrid, fit-elle. Ce n’était pas la première fois que son amie s’emportait de la sorte. Ces épisodes étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Elle s’énervait pour des subtilités, marmonnait et ressassait les choses du passé, oubliait ce qu’elle venait de dire ou confondait les noms et les visages avant de recouvrer subitement toute sa lucidité.

-Tu aurais dû lui dire que tu tiens à lui, Tauriel, tu aurais dû…

-Tu as raison. Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Mais Kili…

-Kili est mort et tu es vivante ! s’exclama Sigrid.

A cet instant précis, Tauriel se remémora les paroles que Bard lui avait dites quelques décennies plus tôt. Plus elle regardait Sigrid, et plus la ressemblance avec son père était évidente. Certes, son amie aurait souhaité être un elfe. Mais avait-elle seulement idée de ce que cela impliquait? Voir les mortels grandir, vieillir, diminuer comme Sigrid en ce moment précis et mourir. S’attacher à eux, les aimer profondément, comme une famille, et les perdre, les uns après les autres.

-Ma tête tourne à présent. Je suis fatiguée, balbutia Sigrid.

Tauriel l’aida à se mettre au lit. Elle arrangea les oreillers pour que son amie soit bien installée.

-Je dois me faire belle pour le mariage de Bain. Je dois aider papa à accueillir les invités et Tilda à enfiler sa robe aussi… fit soudain Sigrid avant de tenter de se relever à nouveau.

La jeune femme elfe soupira. L’esprit de la vieille femme venait encore de se perdre dans le labyrinthe de ses souvenirs. Tauriel restait là, à la regarder se replonger dans son passé en silence, la plupart du temps, le sourire aux lèvres. C’était le cas en cet instant. Que pouvait-elle bien se rappeler ?

Elle préféra ne pas la contrarier.

-Le mariage est dans trois jours Sigrid. Tu as bien le temps pour cela. Ne t’en fais pas d’accord ?

Son visage se détendit alors et elle ferma les yeux.

Une fois son amie endormie, Tauriel sortit de la pièce, referma la porte et, la main toujours sur la poignée, appuya son front contre le bois dur. Elle avait besoin de quelques instants pour refouler les larmes qui montaient jusqu’à ses yeux. Elle entendit les pas d’Elig qui s’approchait d’elle.

-Son état s’aggrave, déclara la jeune femme. J’ai peur que…

-Je connais un remède qui va ralentir le processus, la coupa l’elfe. Une plante rare qui ne pousse qu’à un seul endroit. J’ai juste besoin de partir pendant quelques semaines. Je vais aller prévenir le roi Brand.

-Où allez-vous trouver cette plante dame Tauriel ?

La jeune femme elfe soupira.

\- A Dol Guldur.

OooooO

Au Nord des Montagnes de Mirkwood

-C’est trop serré ! Cette corde nous fait mal aux poignets. Les lamentations de la créature s’achevèrent par son râle habituel. Gollum ! Gollum !

Aragorn, le dos appuyé contre un rocher, jeta un œil par-dessus le feu crépitant servant à les réchauffer. Il avait attaché Gollum les mains dans le dos au tronc d’un petit arbre. Emmitouflé dans son grand manteau brun, il fumait tranquillement en essayant de faire abstraction des gémissements incessants de son prisonnier. Cela faisait maintenant trente jours qu’il avait capturé l’ancien porteur de l’anneau à la lisière des Marais des Morts. Et il avait pu voir à quel point l’Unique avait pu ravager le corps et l’esprit de celui qui, autrefois, avait été un simple Hobbit de la branche des Forts. Gandalf lui avait demandé de l’amener à Mirkwood dans les geôles de Thranduil.

-Trop serré….Gollum ! Gollum !

-Tais-toi ! Tu vas attirer tous les orques des environs avec tes jérémiades !

-Nous n’avons pas peur de toi ! N’est-ce pas mon précieux ? Oui, sale rodeur, sale rôdeur ! Gollum ! Gollum !

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Demain nous doublons la cadence.

-Le rôdeur est méchant ! Nous n’avons rien fait ! Rien du tout pour mériter ça ! Nous ne voulons plus marcher. Nous sommes fatigués! Nous n’aimons pas la forêt. Surtout celle-là.

Aragorn soupira avant d’éteindre sa pipe et de rabattre son capuchon pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles il lui sembla que la créature s’était enfin calmée et commençait à s’endormir, il entendit un léger craquement qui le fit porter la main à la garde de son épée. Quelqu’un s’approchait. En un éclair, il fut sur ses deux pieds, sa lame dirigée vers l’inconnu. Une flèche était pointée dans sa direction. Gollum sortit également de sa torpeur.

-Un elfe ! Un elfe ! s’écria-t-il !

Aragorn n’arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de son assaillant, masqué par l’ombre des feuillages. Mais il était à Mirkwood. Quoi de plus naturel que de tomber sur un elfe sylvestre en patrouille sur le territoire de Thranduil. Il abaissa son arme et leva sa main libre en guise d’apaisement. De toute façon, si cet inconnu décochait sa flèche, il était mort.

-Je n’ai aucun désir de me battre, déclara-t-il en rengainant son épée.

Il vit l’arc s’abaisser à son tour et la silhouette fine sortir enfin de l’obscurité des arbres pour entrer dans la douce lumière pourvue par son modeste feu de camp. L’individu dégagea sa capuche, et, à la surprise, d’Aragorn, ce fut un « elle » et non un « il » qui se présenta à lui.

-Moi non plus. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

La jeune femme elfe lança un regard intrigué vers Gollum qui grogna et tenta de cacher son visage avec ses mains.

-Je me nomme Grand-Pas. Je suis un Dunedain du Nord. Cette créature est mon prisonnier et je dois le livrer au roi Thranduil.

\- Je me nomme Tauriel. Eh bien, Grand-Pas, me donneriez-vous l’autorisation d’utiliser votre feu afin que je puisse faire cuire ce gibier que je viens de prendre ? fit-elle en tirant de sa gibecière deux magnifiques perdrix. Je suis même prête à partager.

-Pouah..cuire ! Tu entends ça mon précieux ? Cuire ! Quel gâchis ! éructa Gollum en se léchant les babines à la vue des deux oiseaux tuées par la jeune femme elfe.

Tauriel le regarda avec un mélange d’incompréhension et de pitié.

-Ne faites pas attention à lui. Je vous en prie, fit Aragorn en lui désignant une place près du feu.

Les deux volailles furent rôties et vite avalées. Seul Gollum refusa de gouter à cette « abomination » comme il s’était évertué à qualifier ce bien sympathique repas.

Ils discutèrent longuement de Gollum, de Mithrandir et du périple de Grand Pas depuis les Marais des Morts. Aragorn apprit que Tauriel avait connu le magicien à la Bataille des Cinq Armées mais l’elfe changea rapidement de sujet. Elle voulut tout savoir à propos de la noirceur qui grandissait à l’Est et le rôdeur lui raconta ses rencontres avec les groupes d’orques tout au long de son voyage jusqu’à la forêt. Il interrogea ensuite Tauriel sur l’objet de sa présence à Mirkwood.

-Je croyais que vous veniez du palais.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vis plus au palais…Longue histoire, fit-elle en baissant les yeux. Non je dois me rendre à Dol Guldur.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils.

-Vous plaisantez. Vous voulez allez à Dol Guldur ? Seule ?

Tauriel releva la remarque en affichant un petit sourire.

-Je suis une elfe sylvestre. Je connais très bien cette forêt et on peut dire que j’ai une certaine expérience avec ces créatures.

-Alors vous savez que de nouveaux nids d’araignées sont apparus au sud et à l’est des montagnes.

Le visage de Tauriel se ferma. Elle tourna la tête vers Gollum. Ce dernier s’était finalement endormi et ronflait doucement appuyé contre son arbre.

-Elles sont toujours là…soupira-t-elle.

-Oui elles sont là. Et même si je ne doute pas que vous puissiez vous débrouiller seule et que vous sachiez vous servir de ça, fit-il en désignant l’arc de la jeune femme elfe, je pense que vous sous-estimez le danger.

-Je dois absolument me rendre là-bas. Je contournerai les nids en traversant la rivière plus à l’ouest jusqu’à la vieille route. Puis je marcherai droit vers le sud. J’ai besoin d’une plante bien particulière qui ne pousse que dans les ruines de Dol Guldur.

Aragorn fut soudain intrigué. Tauriel poursuivit.

-J’ai besoin de nauthnestad.

-La plante qui guérit l’esprit, traduisit le rôdeur.

Les crépitements du feu s’étaient atténués. Aragorn attrapa de nouvelles branches et les jeta dans les flammes puis il resta silencieux. Le visage de cet homme était indéchiffrable. Tauriel était pourtant assez douée pour cerner les gens mais ce mortel était vraiment particulier. Quelque chose d’étrange émanait de lui mais elle n’arrivait pas à définir exactement ce que c’était : une aura, une force plutôt bienveillante… Bizarrement, Aragorn n’avait posé aucune question la concernant ; d’où elle venait, pourquoi elle avait quitté les cavernes de Thranduil…

La nuit se fit soudain plus fraiche. Emmitouflée dans un grand manteau gris, Tauriel tenta vainement de s’endormir. La créature attachée à l’arbre grognait dans son sommeil. Il balbutiait des paroles sans queue ni tête au sujet d’un « précieux » qu’on lui aurait volé.

Soudain, tous les sens de la jeune femme elfe furent en alerte. De l’autre côté du feu, elle vit qu'Aragorn avait déjà la main posée sur la garde de son épée. Quelque chose approchait d’eux. Le rôdeur l’avait senti lui aussi. C’est alors qu’un cri strident déchira l’obscurité. Tauriel bondit sur ses jambes et attrapa son arc. Elle décocha une flèche dans la nuit à l’endroit où les branches s’étaient mises à s’agiter frénétiquement. Les cris redoublèrent ou plutôt un mélange de sifflements et de caquètements métalliques.

-Des araignées ! hurla Tauriel en continuant à décocher ses flèches. Elle ne savait même pas si elles atteignaient leur cible.

Aragorn brandit son épée et se retourna vers Gollum, lui aussi à présent parfaitement réveillé.

-Elles arrivent ! Elles arrivent ! Elles vont nous dévorer tous crus ! Détachez-nous ! Détachez-nous ! fit la créature en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour tenter de se libérer.

La première araignée bondit sur eux. D’un coup de patte elle projeta Aragorn contre le rocher derrière lui. Malgré l’impact, il esquiva les crocs velus de la bête et roula sous la masse imposante du monstre pour se saisir d’une branche incandescente qu’il planta dans son abdomen.

Deux autres araignées firent leur apparition. Tauriel lâcha son arc et attrapa ses dagues. D’un bond, elle atterrit sur le dos de la première. Elle la transperça avec rage avec une de ses lames avant de lancer la deuxième en direction de la tête de l’autre araignée qui avait repéré Gollum. La créature tomba raide morte devant le prisonnier terrorisé et hurlant toujours ligoté à son arbre.

Une autre araignée arriva par la gauche, puis une autre… Elles étaient trop nombreuses. Aragorn tranchait des pattes, évitait les crochets, mais se retrouva vite acculé auprès de Gollum. Tauriel utilisait sa vitesse et son agilité pour transpercer et mutiler elle aussi le plus possible mais le flot de créature surgissant de la forêt ne semblait pas vouloir se tarir. Elle repéra à côté d’Aragorn, un arbre au tronc recouvert de sève. Elle plongea vers le feu où elle avait laissé son arc et décocha la flèche. Le tronc s’embrassa instantanément de même que trois araignées qui descendaient depuis la cime. Le feu sembla un instant effrayer les monstres et Gollum en profita pour s’accrocher comme il le put avec ses jambes au mollet d’Aragorn.

-Lâche-moi ! hurla le rôdeur avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante transpercer son épaule. Une araignée était parvenue à y planter une de ses griffes. Mais aussitôt, le membre sans vie de la bête tomba aux pieds d’Aragorn. Tauriel venait de lui trancher la patte d’un coup de dague avant de planter l’arme entre ses deux paires d’yeux. La créature s’écroula aux pieds du rôdeur. L’elfe se retourna pour faire face à d’éventuels nouveaux assaillants mais les araignées reculèrent avant de s’enfuir dans l’obscurité de la forêt.

Tauriel était hors d’haleine. Aragorn sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et posa un genou à terre. Sa tête tournait et sa vision se troublait.

-Vous avez été piqué, constata l’elfe. L’extrémité de leurs griffes contient du venin.

Aragorn voulut se relever mais s’en sentit incapable. Plus loin, les lamentations de Gollum résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit qui pesait à nouveau sur le camp.

-Mon précieux !! Mon précieux ! Elles ont failli nous dévorer ! Vous êtes stupides ! Stupides !

-Tais-toi ! menaça Tauriel sur un ton implacable. Elle n’eut pas besoin de se répéter. Gollum se recroquevilla au pied de son arbre sans rechigner.

Elle se précipita vers Aragorn pour constater l’état de sa blessure. Son bras prenait déjà une teinte noirâtre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils savaient déjà tous deux que la situation était critique.

-Nous devons rejoindre le palais le rapidement possible, décréta Tauriel.

OOOoooooooooooOOO

Palais de Thranduil

 

-Aerandir, il a été piqué par une araignée. Il n’y a pas de temps à perdre ! s’exclama Tauriel à la vue du capitaine des gardes et de son escouade qui venait à leur rencontre sur le sentier menant au palais.

-Hannad (merci), murmura Tauriel à l’oreille du grand cerf qui s’était arrêté à côté d’elle. Elle avait transporté Aragorn sur le dos de l’animal qui avait office de monture.

Gollum gigotait derrière la bête, attaché par les mains et le cou grâce à une corde. Le capitaine des gardes acquiesça sans un mot et fit signe à deux de ses hommes de se charger d’Aragorn.

-Emmenez-le voir Merlys ! Vite !

-Il s’appelle Grand-Pas et il conduisait justement ce prisonnier ici quand nous avons été attaqués par les araignées au pied des montagnes. Comment se fait-il que ces monstres soient si proches du palais à présent ? lâcha Tauriel en défiant Aerandir du regard.

Le capitaine soupira mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. La jeune femme elfe regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Elle savait très bien que son successeur, tout comme elle, devait se plier aux ordres du roi. Et il ne devait pas pouvoir non plus faire tout ce qui lui semblait nécessaire pour éradiquer la menace des araignées une bonne fois pour toutes.

Soudain, les soldats se raidirent et se mirent tous au garde à vous. Legolas marchait d’un pas déterminé et se dirigeait vers eux. Il arrêta les deux elfes qui menaient Aragorn à l’intérieur et inspecta le bras du rôdeur. Son visage se para d’inquiétude quand il vit que Grand Pas était à demi-conscient à présent. Il encouragea les soldats à se dépêcher puis rejoignit le groupe à l’entrée du palais. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Tauriel. C’était à la fois si bon de le revoir et si douloureux. Bien sûr il n’avait pas changé. Toujours aussi majestueux, charmant et sérieux.

-Bonjour Tauriel, lança-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

-Legolas, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête.

OooooooooooO

Aragorn était allongé sur un lit de la salle de guérison. Merlys venait de lui donner un antidote et le rôdeur s’était endormi. La fièvre n’avait pas encore baissé et on pouvait l’entendre murmurer des bribes de phrase en elfique. Tauriel aurait d’ailleurs juré l'avoir entendu prononcer le prénom d’Arwen.

-Il a besoin de repos, chuchota la guérisseuse en rejoignant Legolas et Tauriel qui attendaient en retrait devant la porte ouverte de la salle.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils avaient pris soin de ne pas avoir à échanger plus de deux phrases. Legolas avait proposé d’aller retrouver Grand Pas et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils avaient assisté en silence aux soins prodigués par Merlys. Tauriel voyait bien que le prince semblait aussi troublé qu’elle. Elle n’arrivait pas très bien à définir ce qu’elle ressentait en cet instant. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse de revoir son ami de toujours. Mais elle n’était pas certaine que ce fût réciproque.

-Je reviendrai lui faire boire un peu plus de potion quand il sera réveillé, ajouta la guérisseuse. Elle avança ensuite vers Tauriel et la serra dans ses bras. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

La jeune femme elfe, lui rendit son étreinte.

-Moi aussi je suis heureuse. Tu m’as beaucoup manqué.

Merlys lança un petit regard en coin lourd de sens en direction du prince avant de prendre congé. Le silence retomba comme une chape de plomb entre les deux elfes.

-Nous devrions aller voir mon père, décréta finalement Legolas en se dirigeant vers les escaliers de pierre.

Tauriel n’avait pas bougé.

-Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle sans préambule.

Legolas se figea.

\- Je vous ai contraint à l’affrontement avec votre père. J’ai désobéi à mon roi et je vous ai fait souffrir. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas tout cela.

Le prince revint lentement sur ses pas. La jeune femme elfe sentait les larmes monter. Elle s’était souvent demandé comment se passeraient ses retrouvailles avec Legolas si elles avaient lieu. Elle avait imaginé de multiples scénarios, certains heureux, d’autres tragiques. Mais la plupart du temps, Legolas la blâmait, elle et son amour pour Kili. Il l’accusait de l’avoir trahi lui et son peuple. Peut-être que cette version lui convenait plus que toute autre car, au fond, c’est ce qu’elle méritait après tout.

-Je ne voulais pas briser votre cœur. Je n’ai pas choisi.

A ces mots, Legolas plongea son regard d’azur dans le sien. Elle n’y vit aucune rancœur, aucun reproche mais plutôt une sorte d’acceptation qui l’étonna. Il lui adressa un sourire triste avant de s’approcher d’elle. Il ne fut plus qu’à quelques centimètres et, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle vit la main du prince se lever et venir effleurer sa joue. Jamais auparavant il ne s’était permis un tel geste. Mais au contact si doux de ses doigts caressant sa peau, Tauriel sentit son cœur s’accélérer.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il. Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser et je n’ai rien à vous pardonner. Je n’ai pas non plus choisi de tomber amoureux de vous. Ce n’est la faute de personne.

Puis Legolas la contourna pour disparaitre dans l’escalier de pierre. Une larme coula que la jeune femme elfe s’empressa d’essuyer d’un revers de la main.

OoooooooooooooO


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous, Je suis absolument désolée d'avoir été si longue mais manque de temps, manque de temps, manque de temps... Bref, maintenant que tout s'est un peu calmer au niveau boulot, j'espère poster plus rapidement le prochain chapitre. Merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre, les petits nouveaux et ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Bonne lecture.**

**Troisième Age- Mars 3019 :**

  
Lothlorien- Caras Galadhon :

  
Le vent s’était levé. Appuyée à la rambarde de bois blond, Tauriel observa les feuilles mortes virevolter et tomber lentement autour des branches-piliers de la demeure de Galadriel. Le ballet tourbillonnant aux couleurs de cuivre parvint pendant quelques minutes à lui faire oublier l’inquiétude qui la tiraillait depuis son arrivée à Caras Galadhon. Mais une inquiétude en remplaçait une autre : les feuilles tombaient, la lumière du soleil était diaphane alors que le printemps devait à présent reprendre ses droits sur l’hiver. Même les saisons semblaient soumises à la force obscure et démoniaque qui menaçait la Terre du Milieu.  
Voilà trois jours de cela, Tauriel avait franchi les portes de Mirkwood avec de bien sombres nouvelles du Nord. Des bataillons d’orques de plus en plus nombreux se formaient près d’Erebor et attaquaient sans vergogne hommes et nains. L’ombre du Mordor progressait vers la Montagne. L’œil enflammé était tourné vers le royaume nain et par la même occasion, vers Dale. Elle avait demandé à parler à Thranduil sans attendre et sans vraiment oser se l’avouer, elle se languissait de revoir aussi Legolas. De nombreux mois s’étaient écoulés depuis sa dernière visite au palais et le sauvetage in extremis du rôdeur nommé Aragorn et le chagrin avait encore ravagé son âme lorsqu’une fois de retour à Dale, on lui avait annoncé la mort de sa chère amie Sigrid. Sa quête pour trouver un remède à sa démence naissante avait été vaine. Le cœur de la vieille femme était fatigué de battre et Elig avait assuré à la femme elfe que Sigrid était morte le plus tranquillement du monde, dans son sommeil. Après ses parents, Kili, Bard et son fils Bain cela avait été au tour de Sigrid de disparaitre à jamais de sa vie. Elle était donc retournée passer un peu de temps à Lacville auprès de Tilda et de sa famille puis avait repris son rôle de conseillère auprès du roi Brand, le fils de Bain. C’est ce dernier qui lui avait demandé de tenter de rallier Mirkwood à leur cause. Les nains, les hommes et les elfes devaient à nouveau faire front ensemble contre l’ennemi. Mais ses tentatives afin de convaincre le souverain de la Forêt Noire avaient échoué. Il était toujours aussi borné et protectionniste. Le royaume des elfes avant tout. Thranduil lui avait également appris que Legolas avait rejoint la communauté de l’anneau après l’évasion réussie de Gollum des geôles du palais. Son cœur s’était alors instantanément figé dans une gangue d’effroi. Les dernières nouvelles avaient annoncé le groupe de voyageurs dans le royaume de Lorien. Alors, sans perdre de temps, Tauriel avait enfourché sa monture et galopé jusqu’à la cité de la dame blanche dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent. L’accueil de Galadriel avait été chaleureux.

  
-Votre crainte est justifiée, ma chère amie.

  
La femme elfe se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec son hôte. Bien que Tauriel possédât les sens aiguisés des elfes, Galadriel la magicienne parvenait toujours à surprendre ses semblables et sa voix profonde était envoutante.

  
-Soyez sure qu’ils vont encore devoir affronter de nombreuses épreuves et braver moults dangers avant que l’anneau ne parvienne jusqu’au Mordor. La pureté de leur cœur et leur courage seront testés sans ménagement. La communauté s’est séparée. Boromir, fils d’Echtelion est malheureusement tombé. Frodon et Sam Gamegie se dirigent vers l’Est. Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli ont suivi les traces des Uruk-hais ayant capturé Peregrin Touque et Meriadoc Brandebouc. Ils sont à présent chez Théoden du Rohan. Et un grand danger pèse sur eux.

  
\- Comment le savez-vous ? Une de vos visions ?

  
L’Eldar afficha un léger sourire.

  
-J’ai un allié précieux…

  
Tauriel crut comprendre. Le miroir de Galadriel. Et sans qu’elle n’ait eu à prononcer le moindre mot, l’elfe vit la dame blanche acquiescer d’un signe de tête comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son invitée.

  
-Je peux les aider, balbutia Tauriel, le souffle court. Je peux tenter de rejoindre le Rohan.

  
Galadriel avança lentement vers la femme elfe.

  
\- Une grande bataille se joue en cet instant précis entre nos amis et les forces de Saroumane. Théoden du Rohan a été libéré de l’emprise du magicien. Il a conduit son peuple au gouffre de Helm. Vous n’y arriverez jamais à temps. Il y a de cela quatre jours, Elrond a envoyé ses archers, menés par Haldir, pour se joindre à la bataille. Frodon devra quant à lui continuer à se débrouiller seul.

  
Tauriel la dévisagea avec incrédulité. Galadriel était si différente de Thranduil. Comment son roi pouvait-il rester si passif alors que Celeborn et même Elrond étaient prêts à lutter aux côtés des hommes ?

  
-Mais comment ce hobbit pourra-t-il survivre jusqu’à la Montagne du Destin ! Les orques sont partout ! Sans protection qui plus est ? Sans Legolas ? Sans Aragorn ?

  
-Les hobbits sont des êtres exceptionnels. Ne les sous-estimez pas.

  
-Dame Galadriel ! Ils auront besoin d’aide ! s’enflamma Tauriel.

  
L’Eldar s’approcha encore et posa sa main diaphane sur l’épaule de son invitée.

  
-Je ressens toute votre fougue et votre frustration Tauriel. Je sais que tout ce qui vous importe est de combattre le Mal. C’est notre but aussi. Le mien, celui de Mithrandir, d’Elrond et même celui de Thranduil quoi que vous en pensiez.

  
-Le roi Thranduil ne m’écoute pas. Il s’enferme dans son palais et reste sourd aux suppliques de ses voisins. Le roi Thrain, le roi Brand… Ils implorent son aide. Le pouvoir de Sauron gagne du terrain au Nord. Les orques seront bientôt aux portes de Mirkwood et il ne le voit même pas ! Notre peuple est aussi en danger tout comme ceux de la Terre du Milieu ! Et je suis là, impuissante !

  
Galadriel soupira et sembla soudain écrasée de lassitude. Tauriel, instinctivement, se permit de poser sa main sur le bras de l’Eldar.

  
-Dame Galadriel, quelque chose ne va pas ?

  
La princesse elfe lança un regard inquiet vers Tauriel.

  
-Une intuition cette fois. Un cri de guerre dans mon esprit. Je pense que l’armée de Saroumane a lancé l’assaut.

  
OOOOOOoooooooooOOOO

 

Gouffre de Helm

  
Legolas s’en voulait. Il n’aurait jamais dû perdre son sang-froid dans l’armurerie. Il n’avait pas peur de mourir. Il était simplement en colère. Voir tous ces pauvres gens acculés dans la forteresse avec de si faibles chances de réchapper à la mort avant le lever du jour avait eu raison de sa retenue habituelle.

  
-Tout comme vous, cette situation me met hors de moi, mon ami.

  
Le prince se retourna pour se retrouver face à Gimli, debout dans l’embrasure de la porte. Legolas était en train de confectionner les lots de flèches pour les archers. Il baissa les yeux au sol pour éviter de croiser le regard du nain.

  
-Mais Aragorn a raison, nous devons garder la tête froide et faire face à leurs côtés.

  
-Dit le personnage le plus irascible que je connaisse…répliqua Legolas avec un sourire triste.

  
Il n’y avait aucune animosité dans la voix de l’elfe et Gimli se mit à sourire à son tour.

  
-Je ne suis pas irascible. J’ai du caractère ! rétorqua-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

  
Legolas leva enfin les yeux vers le nain et acquiesça de la tête.

  
-Je suis navré d’avoir réagi ainsi. C’était inapproprié. Je vais aller parler à Aragorn.

  
-Finissons cela avant, proposa Gimli en désignant les bottes de flèches posées sur la grande table devant l’elfe.

  
Les deux amis se remirent au travail. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment.

  
-A notre arrivée ici, Aragorn, Théoden et moi sommes allés voir l’entrée des cavernes étincelantes. Les hommes les considèrent comme des « trous où se réfugier en temps de guerre » ! Mais ces souterrains sont exceptionnels. La lumière des cristaux y est enchanteresse. J’aurais tellement aimé explorer cet endroit en d’autres circonstances…

  
-Les nains et leur passion du monde souterrain…soupira Legolas avec amusement.

  
-Quand nous aurons remporté cette bataille je retournerai les explorer, déclara Gimli avec conviction.

  
Legolas et lui échangèrent alors un regard de connivence. C’était si étrange. L’elfe n’aurait jamais cru se lier d’amitié avec un nain. Car il s’agissait bien d’amitié. Leurs perpétuelles joutes verbales ne trompaient personnes. Ces deux-là s’appréciaient. Et malgré les rancœurs ancestrales existant entre leurs deux races, l’adversité et la lutte commune pour le salut de la Terre du Milieu avait effacé les rivalités et les siècles de haine : ne restait que deux compagnons d’armes et à présent frères de cœur.

  
-J’espère que mon peuple poursuivra la lutte et parviendra à vaincre l’ennemi si je tombe aujourd’hui, souffla Legolas, le regard soudain perdu dans le vide. Et si nous parvenons à nous en tirer tout à l’heure et à éliminer le Mal, je vous promets de me joindre à vous pour explorer ces cavernes étincelantes.

  
Gimli sentit sa gorge se serrer mais ne laissa nullement paraitre son trouble.

  
-Votre père ne laissera pas Sauron l’emporter si facilement, déclara-t-il, comme pour mettre un peu plus de baume au cœur de son compagnon. Dame Galadriel, Celeborn et le seigneur Elrond pourront compter sur l’aide de Gandalf pour le vaincre définitivement. J’en suis persuadé. Et mon peuple aussi se battra jusqu’à la mort si il le faut. Mais je suis confiant. Frodon et Sam réussiront à détruire l’anneau et Sauron sera anéanti pour de bon.  
Legolas leva ses yeux d’azur vers le ciel tandis que Gimli le dévisageait d’un air curieux.

  
-Vous me semblez troublé mon ami. Et j’ai le sentiment bizarre que cela n’est pas seulement dû au fait que nous nous apprêtons à affronter des milliers d’Uruk-Hais prêts à nous tailler en pièces.

  
L’elfe soupira. Il alla chercher son arc pour en vérifier à présent la courbure et la tension.

  
-J’aurais juste…commença-t-il avant d’hésiter à continuer.

  
Gimli s’approcha de lui. Les bruits de pas des soldats se rendant sur les remparts parvinrent jusqu’à eux. Dehors, le brouhaha prenait de l’ampleur. Le moment fatidique se rapprochait inexorablement. Legolas se décida finalement à avouer ce qui le contrariait.

  
-J’aurais juste voulu revoir quelqu’un de très cher à mon cœur avant de…

  
Gimli ne put masquer son étonnement. Legolas Vertefeuille, prince de Mirkwood était en train de lui faire des confidences. Qui l’eut cru ? Le nain prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

  
-Serais-je indiscret de demander de qui il s’agit ?

  
Legolas se mit à sourire. Gimli ne put s’empêcher de l’imiter.

  
-Elle s’appelle Tauriel, avoua finalement l’elfe.

  
-Oh, oh, oh…s’exclama alors le nain, ce qui fit immédiatement regretter au prince d’avoir pu baisser sa garde ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Et qui est donc cette dame elfe dont vous ne nous avez jamais parlé et qui a su visiblement ravir votre coeur?

  
Le regard de Legolas se voila mais il demeura silencieux. Gimli n’insista pas. La voix de Théoden résonna au loin. Il invectivait ses soldats à se presser et ses paroles furent suivies par le bruit de métal des armures et des épées cognant contre les boucliers.

  
-Aucune dame naine ne m’attend à Erebor, fit le nain en se saisissant de sa hache, posée sur la table. Mais je compte bien rendre mes ancêtres fiers de moi ce soir !

  
Sur ces mots, il donna une tape dans le dos de l’elfe avant de rejoindre la sortie.

  
OoooooooooooO

  
Il se mit à pleuvoir. Haldir se tenait aux côtés de Legolas sur le rempart principal. Les armures dorées des archers elfes scintillaient à la lueur des flammes des torches. Chaque éclair déchirant le ciel illuminait quelques secondes l’immense armée noire de Saroumane marquée de la main blanche. Les Uruk-Hais avançaient vers eux de leurs pas lourds martelant le sol. La voix d’Aragorn s’éleva parmi les soldats, exhortant les elfes dans leur langue maternelle à n’avoir aucune pitié pour leurs assaillants. Le cri guttural du chef Uruk commanda l’arrêt de ses troupes et les créatures hideuses stoppèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres de la muraille du fort. Legolas pouvait entendre leurs souffles rauques sous leurs heaumes d’acier et ressentir leur soif de chair et de sang. Gimli était à ses côtés.

  
- **Qu’est-ce qui se passe là-bas** ! lança le nain en sautillant sur place pour tenter de voir par-dessus le rempart.

  
- **Dois-je tout vous décrire ou vous trouver un marchepied** ? ironisa le prince.

  
Gimli lui lança un regard assassin avant de partir d’un petit rire sincère.

  
Les lances commencèrent à frapper le sol en cadence. Aragorn tira son épée. Les archers mirent l’ennemi en joue. La bataille était sur le point de commencer.

  
OoooooooooO

  
Lothlorien- Caras Galadhon :

  
Tauriel ferma les yeux. Sa poitrine était à présent comme écrasée dans un étau invisible.

  
-Dame Galadriel, je dois savoir ce qui se passe là-bas, je vous en supplie.

  
Sa voix n’était que supplique. Son visage n’exprimait plus qu’angoisse et désespoir. L’Eldar s’accrocha à son tour au bras de l’elfe sylvestre. La dame de Lorien partageait son inquiétude. Le doux parfum du jasmin de nuit embaumait à présent la terrasse. Les lucioles incandescentes virevoltaient autour des deux silhouettes longilignes et semblaient les inviter à les suivre alors qu’à présent la nuée aérienne se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Galadriel y vit un signe.

  
\- Venez avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

  
Elle prit Tauriel par la main et l’entraina avec elle à la suite des insectes de lumière.  
Elles arrivèrent bientôt en bas d’un escalier de pierre, dans une minuscule clairière au sol recouvert de mousse épaisse. Au milieu des racines d’un grand arbre sombre, coulait une source à l’eau limpide. Au centre de la clairière, un plat circulaire en argent était déposé sur un piédestal aux contours sculptés. Le lierre grimpant finissait d’en orner le pied. Tauriel fut subjuguée par la solennité du lieu. Elle n’osait plus bouger et observa Galadriel saisir une amphore et la remplir avec l’eau de la source. Puis l'Eldar revint et s’approcha du récipient en argent avant d’y verser le contenu de l’amphore. Elle leva ensuite ses yeux de cristal bleu vers l’elfe sylvestre et tendit la main vers elle.

  
-Venez mon enfant.

  
Tauriel hésita un instant puis se décida à approcher et à saisir la main de la dame de Lorien. Toutes deux, côte à côte virent alors la surface sombre et translucide se troubler et apparaître la face hideuse d’un soldat Uruk Hai hurlant et crachant avant de s’élancer vers le fort.

  
L’elfe sylvestre se sentit comme happée par le miroir. Du moins son esprit. Elle se retrouva au milieu de la bataille mais sans vraiment y être. Elle sentait pourtant toujours le contact de la paume chaude et bienveillante de la dame blanche contre la sienne. L’odeur des soldats de Saroumane lui souleva le cœur. L’odeur de la mort également. Le bruit était assourdissant. Le choc des épées, des blocs de pierre lancés depuis les murailles. La fumée et les cris. Les corps s’amoncelaient devant elle. Elle était au pied du rempart principal et leva les yeux. Elle crut apercevoir une silhouette aux cheveux blonds s’agiter au-dessus d’elle avant de disparaitre.

  
-Legolas ! ne put-elle s’empêcher de hurler.

  
Soudain, elle fut tirée en arrière et crut perdre l’équilibre. Lorsqu’elle voulut résister, elle s’aperçut qu’elle était à présent à l’intérieur du fort. Le rempart venait d’être pulvérisé. Un flot continu d’Uruks entrait par la brèche. Le sol était jonché d’hommes et d’elfes morts. Tauriel eut la nausée. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir lui obéir. Elle leva les yeux vers la forteresse intérieure. Les hommes étaient débordés. Elle entendit les cris de Théoden ordonnant le repli et soudain en regardant vers le haut du rempart, elle aperçut le corps d’un elfe aux cheveux blonds gisant près de l’escalier. Tauriel sentit son cœur s’arrêter de battre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, submergée par les hurlements, le chaos et la douleur. La main dans la sienne l’accompagna lorsqu’elle monta l’escalier. Tel un spectre, elle gravit les marches, son corps immatériel traversé par les Uruks qui se ruaient vers les hommes en contrebas. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Son esprit était de retour à Ravenhill. Elle revit le corps de Kili étendu au sol. Sa vision se troubla. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre aussi Legolas. Elle avança tout de même, arrivant au niveau supérieur et découvrit le corps sans vie d’Haldir étendu au milieu de plusieurs cadavres de soldats. Elle reprit instantanément une grande goulée d’air. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Elle hoqueta avant de tomber à genou aux pieds de l’elfe de Lorien. Par tous les Eldars, ce n’était pas Legolas. Le soulagement la submergea aussitôt remplacé par le remord d’éprouver un tel sentiment alors qu’un des siens était tombé sous les coups ennemis. Elle n’eut pas le temps de s’apitoyer davantage. Ses oreilles d’elfes perçurent une voix familière. Celle de son prince criant après un certain Gimli plus haut dans la forteresse. Elle aperçut alors Legolas entrer dans le fort suivi par Aragorn. Il était vivant. Son cœur se remit à battre.  
Soudain, elle sentit son corps comme aspiré dans un tourbillon luminescent. Elle se sentit défaillir mais la main toujours accrochée à la sienne parvint à lui faire garder son équilibre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le plateau d’argent devant elle. La surface de l’eau était redevenue lisse et cristalline. Elle mit quelques secondes à récupérer l’usage de tous ses sens et chercha Galadriel du regard. Elle se mit alors à paniquer en voyant la dame de Lorien, assise sur le sol, le regard perdu dans le vide et le visage livide.

  
-Galadriel, s’écria Tauriel en se précipitant vers elle.

  
Tauriel s’agenouilla près de l’Eldar et l’entoura de ses bras.

  
-Je suis désolée, sanglota alors l’elfe sylvestre. Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas…

  
La dame blanche leva finalement les yeux vers Tauriel et posa la main sur sa joue.

  
-Les nôtres sont tombés avec bravoure, déclara Galadriel d’une voix dévorée par le chagrin. Je ne vous en veux pas… Votre amour pour Legolas est pur et sincère.

  
La jeune elfe lui lança un regard perdu.

  
-Vous l’aimez Tauriel. Et vous le savez.

  
Tauriel ne put qu’acquiescer de la tête devant l’évidence qui venait de la frapper de plein fouet.

  
\- J’ai confiance en notre bonne étoile. Tout semble sans espoir mais j’ai le sentiment que le combat n’est pas perdu. Nous devons y croire, murmura la dame de Lorien.

  
Tauriel l’aida à se relever et toutes deux rejoignirent le palais main dans la main.

  
A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

 

  
**Troisième Age- Mars 3019 :**

  
_ Lothlorien- Caras Galadhon : _

  
Tauriel fut réveillée en sursaut par le son d’un cor elfique. Un signal d’alarme. Un danger menaçait le palais. Elle se vêtit à la hâte et se dirigea en courant vers la salle du trône. Toute la cité était à présent en effervescence. Quand elle arriva enfin, elle put constater que Celeborn avait revêtu son armure de combat. Il avait natté ses cheveux en une tresse unique et Galadriel se tenait à ses côtés, comme toujours dans une robe fluide immaculée. Les pieds nus et le front paré d’une fine couronne d’argent, la dame de Lorien tenait dans ses mains l’épée de son époux. Elle la lui tendit et ce dernier l’inséra dans le fourreau fixé à sa taille. Le souverain leva ensuite les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante.

  
-Les orques attaquent, lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

  
Tauriel se raidit et tourna la tête vers Galadriel.

  
-Je vais chercher mes dagues et mon arc. Je suis à votre service, rétorqua-t-elle sans hésiter.

  
Un des soldats prénommé Silian fit irruption dans la salle à son tour.

  
-Ils ont forcé la frontière Sud, Monseigneur ! Nous devons envoyer des renforts !

 

  
-J’y vais, déclara Celeborn.  
Galadriel fit un pas pour le retenir par le bras et lui lança un regard implorant. Celeborn répondit en caressant tendrement du dos de la main la joue d’albâtre de sa femme, avant de s’élancer vers la porte de la salle. Tauriel s’inclina légèrement devant la dame de Lorien.

  
-Merci pour tout, fit-elle, avant d’emboiter le pas au seigneur de Caras Galadhon.

  
OooooO

  
Tauriel venait juste de traverser le fleuve Anduin. Son bras la faisait souffrir mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir l’allure maintenant. Elle sentait le sang couler jusque sur sa main et se pencha en avant pour murmurer quelques paroles d’encouragement à sa monture. Elle devait aller plus vite et rejoindre Mirkwood avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Thranduil devait être prévenu. Une armée d’orque allait attaquer la Forêt Noire tout comme la Lothlorien. Les soldats de Celeborn avaient vaillamment repoussé l’assaut. Elle s’était battue à leurs côtés et avait pu avoir un aperçu des fabuleux pouvoirs de la dame de Lorien. S’attaquer à la toute puissante Galadriel n’était pas chose aisée et les troupes de Sauron avaient été mises en déroute. Un des orques captifs avait craché sa haine en trahissant les plans de son maître. Mirkwood était le prochain royaume elfique à conquérir sur la liste du serviteur de Morgoth. Le royaume sylvestre allait être frappé sur deux fronts à la fois. Une armée venant du Nord et une autre de l’Est. Tauriel devait absolument rejoindre le palais. Elle devait combattre aux côtés de son peuple…aux côtés de son roi.

  
OoooO

  
Son cheval était exténué et peinait désormais à avancer. Elle caressa l’encolure de l’animal avant de mettre pied à terre. Elle ne pouvait lui demander plus. Cela faisait deux jours entiers qu’ils galopaient en ne s’arrêtant guère plus qu’une heure ou deux. Elle avait dû faire un détour pour éviter les escadrons d’orques postés à Dol Guldur et elle rageait d’avoir perdu tout ce temps. Elle finirait le reste du chemin à pied en empruntant les raccourcis à travers les montagnes.  
Presque à bout de souffle, elle arriva sur un pic rocheux surplombant toute la forêt. Elle porta son regard perçant vers le Nord et son sang se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. Elle pouvait nettement distinguer l’armée de trois mille orques qui avançait en rangs serrés en direction de la lisière de la forêt. Et à l’Est, les soldats de Sauron avait déjà commencé à brûler et déchiqueter les premiers arbres pour assurer leur progression jusqu’au palais de Thranduil. Ils avaient construit d’étranges machines munies de gigantesques lames. Des trolls des cavernes actionnaient le lourd mécanisme à l’arrière qui projetait ces faucilles d’acier vers l’avant, tranchant tout sur leur passage. Les jeunes plants étaient irrémédiablement décimés tandis que les grands chênes centenaires parvenaient encore à tenir tête aux cisailles meurtrières. Devant la robustesse de ces géants, plusieurs lames se brisaient, laissant pourtant des cicatrices béantes dans l’écorce et la sève. Hélas elles étaient immédiatement remplacées. La forêt résistait de toutes ses forces. Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Tauriel. Son cœur saignait à la vue de ces chers amis martyrisés de la sorte. Pourtant, les orques parvenaient à avancer, hurlant, brûlant quand les haches ne parvenaient pas à leurs fins. L’elfe s’élança en courant dans le sentier sachant pourtant qu’il était déjà trop tard.

  
OOOoooooooOOO

  
_Forêt de Mirkwood :_

  
-Monseigneur ! Les araignées attaquent par le sud ! hurla Aerandir.

  
-Allez aider Eldenor à les repousser ! ordonna Thranduil en essuyant d’un revers de la main les éclaboussures de sang noir qui maculaient sa joue gauche.

  
Une nouvelle vague d’orques fonça droit sur lui. Son épée continua à trancher et transpercer les carcasses hideuses et vociférantes de ses ennemis. Un de ses soldats s’écroula à ses pieds. Il pivota pour égorger deux assaillants. Ses gestes étaient précis et décisifs. Chaque coup porté faisait mouche. Pourtant, les orques arrivaient toujours plus nombreux. Les araignées, sous l’emprise de Sauron, s’étaient également jointes à la bataille. La majorité de la population sylvestre s’était réfugiée dans le palais in extremis. Les elfes étaient en infériorité numérique mais la forêt était leur domaine. Les orques, lourdauds et engoncés dans leurs armures n’étaient pas habitués à évoluer au milieu des arbres. Thranduil avait concentré tout son pouvoir à éveiller chaque recoin de Mirkwood. Les racines s’évertuaient à faire trébucher les orques, la mousse était devenue plus glissante, les branches s’abaissaient étrangement au moment où les soldats de Sauron voulaient s’élancer pour attaquer, les insectes piquaient, tourbillonnaient autour des têtes et les feuillages étaient devenus plus sombre pour camoufler les archers elfes positionnés dans les hautes cimes.  
L’ombre et le soleil couchant étaient devenus à présent les alliés involontaires de Sauron. Les cris et les hurlements se réverbéraient sur chaque tronc et chaque pierre. Seul le rougeoiement des feux allumés par les orques éclairaient la portion de forêt dévastée, lieu des affrontements principaux. Les trolls avaient délaissé leurs postes derrière les faucheuses pour se joindre aux combats. Criblés de flèches elfiques, une des créatures vacilla dangereusement en direction du roi aux prises avec trois orques. Thranduil s’élança en arrière laissant ses adversaires se faire écraser sous le poids de la créature exhalant son dernier souffle.  
Mais soudain, l’Eldar sentit une vive douleur à l’épaule gauche. Une petite hache venait de se planter dans la jointure de son armure. Par bonheur, l’alliage elfique avait fait son office et Thranduil retira l’arme avant de décapiter le responsable de cette infamie. Du sang coula pourtant le long de son plastron. Il eut soudain du mal à lever son bras. Qu’importe. Il lâcha la lame qu’il tenait dans sa main gauche, s’écarta pour esquiver deux assauts de lance et décapiter les adversaires suivants avec sa deuxième épée.

  
-Le roi est touché ! entendit-il hurler non loin de lui. Protégez le roi !

  
Aerandir, le visage maculé de sang et de suie, se tenait à présent à ses côtés. Thranduil n’eut pas le temps de lui répondre : ils furent tous deux balayés et projetés plusieurs mètres en arrière. Ils atterrirent sur des cadavres d’orques et d’elfes, tous deux sonnés par la violence du choc. Un autre troll venait de les frapper avec un tronc d’arbre déraciné.  
La vision de Thranduil se troubla. Sa tête semblait prise dans un étau et sa poitrine le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et se redressa péniblement pour constater qu’Aerandir gisait inconscient à ses côtés. Le troll fonçait droit sur eux à présent, prêt à finir son œuvre. Le roi jeta des regards désespérés autour de lui dans le but de retrouver son épée. Elle avait atterri à plusieurs mètres de lui. Inaccessible. La créature hideuse poussa un râle effrayant et se planta devant les deux elfes allongés. Elle leva le tronc d’arbre au-dessus de sa tête, prête à l’abattre à présent sur ses adversaires.  
Soudain un cri de rage transperça l’ombre et la fumée. Un éclair de feu traversa le champ de vision du souverain. Le troll figea son mouvement quelques secondes avant de devoir mettre un genou à terre. Le poids du tronc d’arbre l’entraina vers l’arrière alors qu’il perdait peu à peu l’équilibre. Deux grandes entailles se mirent à saigner abondamment sur sa cuisse droite et son abdomen. Un deuxième cri retentit alors. Les poumons de Thranduil se remplirent d’air à nouveau alors qu’il aperçut la courageuse Tauriel sauter à présent sur les épaules du troll depuis les branches d’un arbre voisin et décocher trois flèches simultanément au travers de son crâne déformé. Elle s’élança ensuite dans les airs pour retomber indemne aux pieds du monstre qui titubait à présent et ne tarda pas à s’écrouler raide mort à ses pieds.  
La femme elfe se retourna ensuite vers Thranduil et s’agenouilla près de lui.

  
-Monseigneur, haleta-t-elle, vous êtes blessé.

  
Le roi, visiblement surpris de voir son ancienne protégée, saisit la main tendue par la jeune elfe et se releva péniblement. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de reprendre leurs esprits qu’une dizaine d’orques fonçaient à nouveau sur eux. Thranduil s’élança pour récupérer son épée. Tauriel fit tournoyer ses dagues devant elle tout en se frayant un chemin vers le corps inerte de son ami. Elle tourna la tête pour constater que le roi avait, pour l’instant, le dessus sur les nouveaux assaillants. Elle s’accroupit auprès d’Aerandir et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage couvert de sang. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant qu’il respirait encore. Autour d’elle, plusieurs soldats sylvestres arrivaient en renfort et formaient à présent un rempart protecteur. Elle saisit Aerandir sous les épaules et le tira à l’écart pour le mettre à l’abri derrière un rocher. Sa cuisse saignait énormément. Elle déchira un pan de son manteau et lui confectionna un pansement de fortune. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Elle devait continuer à se battre. Bizarrement, ses pensées, en cet instant, furent pour Belwen. Aerandir ne pouvait pas mourir aujourd’hui. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie traverse les mêmes épreuves qu’elle ; le deuil, la perte de son bienaimé, le vide et la douleur… Non, Aerandir ne mourrait pas aujourd’hui.  
Tauriel resserra sa prise sur ses deux dagues elfiques et s’élança à nouveau au milieu de la clairière.

  
OOOOooooooooooOOOO

  
_Porte Noire- Nord du Mordor_

  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous face aux gigantesques battants de la porte noire. A présent ouverte, elle vomissait un flot ininterrompu d’orques et de trolls vociférant et levant leurs armes en guise d’intimidation. Les soldats du Mordor se mirent à les encercler tout en restant à une centaine de mètres d’eux. Puis tout d’un coup, plus un bruit. Le temps sembla s’arrêter. Le silence ce fit étourdissant. Les cinq cents hommes du Gondor ne pesaient pas lourd face aux hordes du grand œil de feu toujours braqué sur eux. Bien. La diversion fonctionnait à merveille.

  
- **Jamais je n’aurais pensé mourir au combat aux côtés d’un elfe** , déclara Gimli.

  
- **Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux côtés d’un ami ?** lui sourit Legolas.

  
Gimli leva les yeux vers lui.

  
- **Ah oui, ça, je peux le faire** , répondit le nain en hochant la tête.

OOOooooooOOO

  
Thranduil mit un genou à terre. Il parvint toutefois à esquiver la massue aux pointes acérées qui plongeait droit sur lui mais son épée resta bloquée sous le poids de l’arme enfoncée dans le sol. Le gobelin de trois mètres de haut lui asséna un coup de pied qu’il ne put hélas éviter. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à saigner et un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche. Un goût depuis longtemps oublié…  
Tauriel était aux prises avec une araignée. Ses bras semblaient à présent peser des tonnes. Mais elle força ses muscles à lui obéir encore et encore. Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut le gobelin géant prêt à bondir sur le roi. Elle lança une de ses dagues dans sa direction et la créature fut fauchée en plein élan. Mais à présent il ne lui en restait plus qu’une. Elle évita de justesse l’aiguillon venimeux lancé vers son abdomen et planta sa deuxième dague entre les trois paires d’yeux. L’araignée s’ébroua et recula en direction des arbres en emportant l’arme de Tauriel. L’elfe se retrouva les mains vides au milieu du champ de bataille.

  
OooooO

  
- **Tenez vos positions** ! ordonna Aragorn. **Tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor et du Rohan ! Mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir où le courage des hommes faillira ! Où nous abandonnerons nos amis et briserons tout lien, mais ce jour n’est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l’heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l’âge des hommes s’effondrera, mais ce jour n’est pas arrivé ! Aujourd’hui nous combattrons pour tout ce qui vous est cher sur cette bonne terre ! Je vous ordonne de tenir, hommes de l’Ouest !**

  
Les soldats avancèrent tous d’un pas, le cœur en feu et le souffle court, galvanisés par les paroles de leur souverain. Ils tirèrent leurs épées et Aragorn put entendre mugir ses maigres troupes comme si ils étaient des milliers. Ils couraient tous à une mort certaine. Mais ils étaient tous, à présent, prêts à mourir pour défendre la Terre du Milieu. Et lui le premier.  
Il descendit de son cheval et laissa l’animal s’enfuir. Aragorn se retourna alors vers ses hommes et afficha un sourire triste.

  
- **Pour Frodon,** déclara-t-il dans un souffle avant de saisir le manche de son épée à deux mains et de s’élancer en courant vers les rangs ennemis.

  
Merry et Pippin furent les premiers à le suivre, et bientôt, le reste de l’armée des hommes fonça vers son destin, tous unis derrière le roi du Gondor.

  
OoooooO

  
Thranduil se releva et essuya sa bouche d’un revers de la main. Il constata avec horreur qu’il était à découvert. Son regard perçant distingua deux archers ennemis en train d’armer leur bras et viser dans sa direction. Rien autour de lui ne pouvait servir de bouclier.  
L’ex-capitaine des gardes aperçut son souverain, debout, à une dizaine de mètres d’elle. Bizarrement, elle parvint à distinguer des ricanements au milieu des bruits d’épées entrechoquées et des rugissements. Deux orques armés chacun d’un arc s’apprêtaient à tirer sur le roi.  
Thranduil se figea et le temps sembla l’imiter. Il distingua de façon limpide le sifflement des flèches fendant l’air et attendit l’impact. Instinctivement, il leva les bras en croix devant lui et ferma les yeux.

  
OooooO

  
Legolas trancha net la gorge de son adversaire. Il se retourna pour vérifier que Gimli était toujours debout. Le nain croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire complice. Il n’était plus question de compter les ennemisaincus aujourd’hui.

  
OOOoooOO

  
Il devrait être mort en cet instant. Les deux traits de bois et de métal auraient dû déjà l’atteindre. Les orques n’étaient peut-être pas aussi habiles que les elfes dans l’art de manier l’arc mais ces deux-là n’étaient qu’à quelques dizaines de mètres et la cible, en l’occurrence lui, était des plus facile à atteindre. Thranduil abaissa les bras et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Tauriel, face à lui, le visage figé et les yeux braqués sur lui. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le roi n’aperçoive un mince filet de sang couler au coin de bouche de la femme elfe. Elle lui adressa un étrange sourire, puis, comme au ralenti, il la vit partir vers l’avant et découvrit les deux flèches plantées dans son dos. Il eut juste le temps de s’élancer pour la rattraper et empêcher qu’elle ne s’effondre sur le sol.

  
OOooooOO

  
Les troupes d’Aragorn résistaient de toutes leurs forces mais bientôt les nazgûls firent leur apparition. Une des créatures montée par son maître allait plonger droit sur eux quand un cri perçant déchira le vacarme déjà étourdissant du choc des armes d’acier.

  
- **Les aigles !** s’écria Pippin. **Les aigles arrivent !**

  
Les grands rapaces fondirent sans pitié sur les monstres ailés. Mais alors que les aigles prenaient le dessus, les nazgûls se replièrent tous en même temps vers la Montagne du Destin comme s’ils avaient reçu simultanément un mystérieux appel.

  
OOooooOO

  
Les soldats d’Aragorn faiblissaient. Le roi du Gondor s’écroula. Legolas vit son ami tituber et tenta vainement d’arriver jusqu’à lui. Une créature mi-troll mi-orque plaqua le rodeur au sol en écrasant son pied sur sa poitrine. Aragorn lui planta sa dague dans la cheville ce qui ne fit qu’accentuer la pression broyant ses côtes. Non loin de là, il entendit Legolas hurler son nom. La créature leva son épée, prête à lui trancher la tête quand, soudain, le grand œil de feu se mit à vibrer et un sifflement strident résonna dans toute la vallée. Un cri de rage et de détresse. L’œil hurlait de terreur. Les orques se figèrent instantanément et se retournèrent tous vers la tour de leur maitre. Devant les visages effarés des hommes, ils lâchèrent leurs armes et se mirent à fuir vers le Dagorlad, le plus loin possible de la porte noire. Ce fut alors que Barad Dur commença à vaciller et à s’effondrer.

  
OooooO

  
Une des flèches était fichée dans son épaule gauche et l’autre sous son omoplate droite. La deuxième avait dû toucher le poumon.

  
-Tauriel, murmura-t-il comme sous le choc, la jeune elfe toujours dans ses bras.

  
Il jeta ensuite un regard désespéré autour de lui. Les forces semblaient s’être inversées et l’armée elfique reprenait le dessus. Les deux archers venaient de périr des mains d’Eldenor.

  
-Monseigneur! Le soldat elfe se tint soudain auprès de lui et dévisagea tour à tour le roi et la fine silhouette ensanglantée qu’il reconnut comme étant son ex-capitaine.

  
Thranduil leva ses yeux d’azur vers le soldat.

  
-Monseigneur, vous n’êtes pas blessé ?

  
-Tauriel vient de se sacrifier pour moi, répliqua le roi dans un souffle, comme s’il ne croyait pas encore lui-même aux mots qu’il venait de prononcer.

  
-Monseigneur, les soldats de Celeborn sont là… Ils sont venus nous aider…

  
Thranduil tourna la tête vers le sentier dévasté. Il put voir en effet plusieurs elfes de la Lorien faire irruption dans la clairière et se lancer dans la bataille.  
Sans attendre, Thranduil arracha une à une les deux flèches plantées dans le dos de Tauriel et retourna la femme elfe pour la soulever et l’emporter dans ses bras en direction des arbres.  
Il stoppa sa course quand le sol se mit à vibrer et constata que les orques étaient subitement frappés de stupeur. Il se passait quelque chose. Les elfes profitèrent de ce moment de flottement pour accentuer leur avantage. Bientôt, plus une seule créature de Sauron ne fut debout. A l’autre bout de la clairière, Celeborn reprenait son souffle et croisa au loin le regard de Thranduil portant toujours Tauriel dans ses bras. Le souverain sylvestre lui adressa un signe de tête que lui rendit le seigneur de Lorien. Ce fut alors que la douce voix de Galadriel chercha à pénétrer leur esprit. Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux pour écouter le message de la dame blanche.

  
-Le porteur de l’anneau a réussi. L’anneau de pouvoir a été détruit. Sauron est vaincu.

  
_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Troisième Age- Avril 3019 :**

  
_Forêt de Mirkwood :_

  
Thranduil porta le verre à sa bouche et but une nouvelle gorgée de vin. Il était assis près du bassin trônant au milieu de sa chambre quand il entendit des bruits de pas descendre le long de l’escalier qui menait jusqu’à ses appartements. Merlys venait sûrement lui apporter des nouvelles de Tauriel. Le roi eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son anxiété lorsqu’il s’empressa de questionner la guérisseuse.  
-Est-elle… ? demanda-t-il sans parvenir à prononcer le mot fatidique.  
-Non Monseigneur, répondit Merlys sur un ton grave. Mais son état est inquiétant.  
Thranduil soupira. Sa silhouette habituellement si droite et imposante était en cet instant comme courbée sous le poids de la fatigue et de l’inquiétude et demeurait à demi masquée par la pénombre de la chambre.  
-Je vais retourner auprès d’elle, ajouta-t-il. Merci Merlys vous pouvez disposer.  
Pourtant la femme elfe ne bougea pas. Elle hésita toutefois mais ne put se résoudre à obéir.  
-Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup Monseigneur, rétorqua-t-elle en se permettant de faire quelques pas vers lui. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces vous aussi. Votre pouvoir n’est pas sans limites et vous le savez…  
Soudain, Thranduil se leva et sortit de l’ombre. Il passa près de la guérisseuse sans un regard pour rejoindre l’escalier. Contre toute attente, Merlys lui barra le passage avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps d’atteindre les marches et Thranduil n’eut d’autre choix que de se retrouver face à face avec elle. Le regard de Merlys se posa sur la joue gauche du roi. La peau lisse et sans âge avait laissé place à une zone décharnée. Thranduil baissa les yeux et voulut contourner la frêle silhouette devant lui quand il sentit la chaleur d’une paume se poser sur son visage. Les doigts de Merlys se mirent à glisser le long de ses affreuses cicatrices et quand il releva la tête pour s’insurger contre un tel geste d’insolence, il fut happé par deux grandes prunelles vert-d’eau à la fois tristes et bienveillantes. Il voulut parler mais les mots ne purent franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-on pas caressé sa joue ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il sciemment évité tout contact physique en se parant de la froideur de son statut de souverain ? Il connaissait Merlys depuis qu’ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble. Leurs pères avaient combattu côte à côte et celui de Merlys avait péri au service de son souverain. Depuis aussi longtemps qu’il se souvienne, elle avait toujours été là, près de lui. Discrète et loyale. Elle avait aidé Ilmarë à mettre au monde Legolas. Elle s’était elle-même mariée et avait donné naissance à Belwen puis avait perdu son époux tout comme lui avait perdu sa reine. Pourtant, elle, n’avait pas changé. Contrairement à lui qui s’était enfermé dans son désespoir, elle s’était dévouée corps et âme à l’éducation de nouveaux guérisseurs, elle avait toujours fait preuve de compassion et de gentillesse envers tous ceux qui avaient besoin d’elle. Elle était en l’occurrence beaucoup plus forte que lui et, en cet instant précis, elle avait surtout totalement raison. Il n’avait plus assez de force et de pouvoir à présent pour dissimuler ces anciennes blessures de guerre comme il le faisait chaque minute de chaque jour depuis une éternité. Les doigts de Merlys sur sa joue étaient à la fois pure torture et pur apaisement. La guérisseuse sembla prendre conscience de l’inconvenance de son geste et retira prestement sa main.  
-Vous n’avez pas à vous cacher de moi, murmura-t-elle, soudain gênée. J’ai soigné vos blessures jadis. Je sais ce que vous avez enduré. Vous devriez vous reposer et reprendre des forces. Je retourne m’occuper d’elle.  
Merlys pivota pour rejoindre l’escalier. A présent, c’était elle qui baissait les yeux pour y dissimuler la confusion qui s’était emparée de son visage. Thranduil ne put qu’acquiescer en silence et la regarder quitter sa chambre avec empressement, alors qu’une sensation depuis longtemps oubliée vint se rappeler à lui : l’étrange écho des pulsations de son cœur dans sa poitrine.

  
OooooooooooO

  
_Deux semaines plus tard._

  
Merlys imbiba un linge blanc avec de l’eau fraîche et le déposa sur le front brûlant de Tauriel. Elle sursauta légèrement en constatant que Thranduil se tenait à présent juste à côté d’elle. Absorbée par sa tâche, elle n’avait même pas entendu le roi pénétrer dans la chambre.  
-Une amélioration ? demanda-t-il d’une voix plus douce que d’ordinaire.  
Merlys inspira profondément avant de répondre.  
-J’essaie de faire tomber la fièvre. Son combat n’est pas terminé. Mais nos efforts combinés semblent avoir porté leurs fruits. Votre magie est une bénédiction. Si la fièvre disparait elle sera sauvée.  
Un silence pesant s’installa alors dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques secondes, Thranduil pivota, prêt à quitter les lieux.  
-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Legolas ? demanda la guérisseuse à brûle-pourpoint.  
Thranduil se retourna à nouveau vers les deux femmes.  
-Sauron a été vaincu. Nous avons lancé une offensive avec la Lorien contre Dol Guldur et éradiqué la menace orque une bonne fois pour toutes. Mirkwood est enfin délivrée de l’Ombre noire.  
Merlys hocha la tête en guise de satisfaction.  
-Legolas ? insista-t-elle.  
C’est alors qu’une chose inattendue se produisit. Thranduil se mit à sourire.  
-Il va bien. Il est aux côtés du roi du Gondor à Minas Tirith.  
La guérisseuse prit un instant pour savourer cette démonstration de joie inespérée et lui sourit en retour.  
-Aerandir se remet-il ? Questionna à son tour le roi en se parant à nouveau de son air sérieux.  
-Oui, Belwen est à son chevet. Sentir la présence d’un être aimé est peut-être le plus efficace des remèdes pour accélérer la guérison, décréta Merlys en reportant son attention sur Tauriel.  
Thranduil demeura muet cette fois.  
-Monseigneur… Ne croyez-vous pas que… Legolas devrait être informé de l’état de Tauriel ?  
Une ombre passa sur le visage du roi. Enfin Merlys en avait-elle fini avec ses sous-entendus.  
-Et pourquoi Legolas devrait-il en être informé ? rétorqua-t-il sur un ton subitement plus froid.  
Merlys planta ses yeux limpides dans les siens sans ciller.  
-Monseigneur…Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi.  
Thranduil serra instinctivement les poings.  
-Mon fils lui a offert son amour. Elle n’en a pas voulu. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui demanderais de venir si tant est qu’il le veuille d’ailleurs.  
La guérisseuse soupira et dégagea quelques mèches rousses collées sur le visage moite de la jeune elfe.  
-Vous êtes un grand roi, Monseigneur. Vous avez toujours agi pour le bien de votre peuple et vous nous avez protégés tout comme votre père avant vous. Mais pardonnez mon audace, sire, quand je vous dis que vous n’êtes pas aussi doué pour lire dans le cœur de tous vos sujets.  
Piqué au vif, Thranduil s’apprêtait à risposter quand Merlys enchaina sans attendre.  
-Tauriel est tombée amoureuse de votre fils le jour même où elle a franchi le seuil du palais, blottie dans vos bras. Un amour pur et flamboyant, tout comme son indomptable chevelure de feu, sourit la guérisseuse. Cet amour n’a fait que croitre avec les années jusqu’à ce que l’obstination de votre fils et peut-être aussi votre regard désapprobateur ne viennent étouffer peu à peu ses sentiments.  
-Comment osez-vous! s’emporta soudain Thranduil qui esquissa un pas rageur dans sa direction.  
Merlys se leva alors et se planta devant lui, le visage plus déterminé que jamais, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net la fureur subite du roi. Etait-ce une ébauche de larme qu’il percevait à présent dans les yeux de la guérisseuse?  
-Tauriel est quelqu’un d’exceptionnel. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi et votre fils s’en est enfin rendu compte. Peut-être un peu tard hélas. Elle a offert son cœur à ce nain car cette enfant a trouvé en lui ce qu’elle n’a pas su trouver parmi les siens. Quelqu’un qui n’a pas eu peur de lui avouer ce qu’il ressentait. Quelqu’un qui…  
Merlys laissa sa phrase en suspend. Les larmes coulaient vraiment le long de ses joues à présent et scintillaient à la lumière des lampes allumées dans la petite chambre. Thranduil ne put soudain plus détacher son regard des perles luisantes laissant leurs trainées humides sur le visage de Merlys. Pourquoi n’avait-il jamais remarqué que contrairement aux autres elfes du palais, la guérisseuse ne tressait jamais ses cheveux? Etait-elle la seule parmi ses sujets à avoir des yeux aussi clairs?  
-Je vous prie de me pardonner, Monseigneur.  
Les derniers mots de Merlys le ramenèrent à la réalité.  
-Dorénavant je resterai à la place qui est la mienne, s’inclina-t-elle avant de le contourner pour sortir de la chambre sans se retourner.  
Thranduil demeura debout sans bouger face au lit où reposait Tauriel. Son regard se posa sur l’ex-capitaine des gardes et sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s’abaissait à un rythme régulier. Lui aussi devait à présent parvenir à calmer sa respiration et prendre sa décision.

  
OooooooooooO

  
_Cinq jours plus tard._

  
-Ouvrez les portes ! ordonna Eldenor  
Suivi par quatre soldats, Legolas s’engagea sur la passerelle menant à la plateforme où l’attendait le roi de Mirkwood. Le grand manteau pourpre du souverain balaya le sol quand ce dernier s’avança à sa rencontre. Contre toute attente, Legolas sentit deux bras puissants l’enlacer et cette accolade inattendue le laissa sans voix. Aussi longtemps que remontaient ses souvenirs, jamais Thranduil n’avait étreint Legolas de la sorte. Jamais.  
Sa surprise fut totale quand en se dégageant de lui, le roi lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait.  
-Mon fils, je suis ravi de te voir de retour sain et sauf, annonça Thranduil comme si de rien n’était.  
-Père… fut le seul mot que put articuler le prince, encore troublé par cet accueil si chaleureux.  
-J’ai appris qu’Aragorn avait mené les troupes du Gondor à la victoire et que les deux hobbits sont parvenus à détruire l’anneau unique?  
-En effet, Frodon et Sam nous ont tous sauvés. Leur convalescence se poursuit dans une des maisons de guérison à Minas Tirith. Leur périple à travers le Mordor ne les a malheureusement pas laissés indemnes. Mais j’ai moi-même appris que vous aviez dû subir les assauts des troupes de Sauron ici à Mirkwood? Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien également. Quand j’ai reçu votre message me demandant de venir, j’ai cru que…  
-Oui… le coupa Thranduil en baissant les yeux.  
Le roi joignit les mains et se mit à tortiller ses doigts d’un geste nerveux. Legolas fronça les sourcils.  
-Père? interrogea-t-il à présent circonspect.  
Le roi prit une profonde inspiration et pivota pour faire face à son fils.  
-Tauriel a été gravement blessée, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.  
Le cœur de Legolas manqua un battement. Le visage du prince devint livide et Thranduil put aussi ressentir l’incompréhension qui s’empara de son fils en cet instant.  
-Gravement blessée… répéta Legolas comme pour se convaincre que son père venait réellement de prononcer ces mots.  
-Rassure-toi. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger.  
-Tauriel est ici ? Je croyais qu’elle était restée à Erebor.  
-Elle était à Erebor mais tu la connais, quand elle a appris que la communauté de l’anneau s’était formée et que vous projetiez de mener à bien la tâche de détruire l’Unique, elle est revenue à Mirkwood avec pour objectif de faire partie de l’expédition. Hélas, tu étais déjà parti. Elle a suivi vos traces jusqu’en Lothlorien mais là aussi elle vous a manqué.  
-Nous nous sommes séparés. Boromir, le fils de Denethor a été tué.  
-Elle est restée là-bas jusqu’à ce que les troupes de Dol Guldur lancent leur premier assaut contre le royaume de Galadriel. Ensuite elle est venue nous prêter main forte lorsque ce fut notre tour d’être attaqués.  
Legolas n’y tenait plus et Thranduil perçut l’impatience de son fils.  
-Merlys s’occupe d’elle à l’infirmerie.  
Les paroles de Thranduil sonnèrent comme le signal tant attendu par Legolas pour prendre congé et s’empresser de rejoindre le quartier des guérisseurs.

  
OooooO

  
Des bribes de phrases parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à son esprit embrumé. Ses paupières semblaient peser des tonnes. Elle flottait dans un étrange brouillard, mélange d’apaisement et de douleur. Ses muscles non plus ne répondaient pas aux injonctions de son cerveau. Inconsciemment elle laissa échapper un long murmure et subitement les voix se turent un instant. Elle sentit une présence près d’elle mais elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Chaque inspiration était un calvaire. Elle préféra alors se replonger dans la douce torpeur de l’inconscience.  
-Tu n’as pas pu t’en empêcher n’est-ce pas ?  
La neige s’était arrêtée de tomber. Une brise glacée s’insinua dans ses cheveux alors qu’elle cherchait désespérément à comprendre où elle se trouvait en cet instant. Elle réalisa alors qu’elle était revenue là où tout s’était terminé il y a plusieurs dizaines d’années. Ravenhill. La bataille des cinq armées. Tauriel se retourna vers la voix familière qui semblait s’adresser à elle. Kili était assis sur les marches de pierre recouvertes de neige. Il souriait en s’amusant à lancer et à rattraper un petit caillou rond d’une seule main.  
-Kili… Le prénom du nain s’échappa des lèvres de la femme elfe, trahissant sa stupéfaction.  
Le neveu de Thorin lui lança un regard de connivence avant de jeter le caillou et de se lever pour descendre les marches menant jusqu’à elle.  
-Kili, murmura-t-elle à nouveau alors que ses jambes semblaient ne pas vouloir lui obéir davantage. Tu es… Nous sommes…  
Renonçant à maitriser ses émotions, Tauriel tomba à genoux sur la plateforme. Etait-elle en train de rêver ? Etait-elle morte ? C’est cela. Elle était morte. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d’autre explication.  
Quand il fut à quelques centimètres d’elle, elle sentir son regard éblouissant réchauffer tout son être.  
-Tu n’as pas pu t’empêcher de sauver ce roitelet arrogant et cela au péril de ta vie, déclara-t-il en avançant ses doigts pour caresser sa joue. Tauriel ferma à nouveau les yeux. Son esprit refusait de croire que c’était vraiment lui.  
-Suis-je morte moi aussi ? fut tout ce qu’elle pu répondre alors qu’elle sentait à présent les larmes envahir ses yeux.  
-Non. Mais je suis heureux de te revoir enfin.  
La femme elfe ne put retenir plus longtemps le flot salé qui se déversa le long de son visage.  
-Je suis désolée Kili, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Je suis désolée. Tu es mort par ma faute. Je suis désolée.  
-Et moi je suis désolé de te contredire ma chère Tauriel. Mais tu n’es en rien responsable de ce qui m’est arrivé. J’étais maitre de mon destin. J’ai choisi de lutter aux côtés des miens pour défendre ma terre et mon peuple. J’ai choisi de lutter pour défendre mon amour. Toi, Tauriel…  
-Je n’aurais pas dû venir…  
-Dans ce cas je serais mort sans avoir pu une dernière fois contempler ton doux visage.  
Kili glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Tauriel puis sa main revint se poser contre sa joue humide. La femme elfe accueillit la chaleur de sa paume avec soulagement.  
-Il est temps à présent, ajouta-t-il.  
Tauriel le dévisagea avec incompréhension et une soudaine inquiétude. Kili avança sa main gauche jusqu’à la poche de la tunique de Tauriel où se trouvait la petite pierre gravée de runes. Il s’en saisit et se mit à l’observer tout en lissant de son pouce la surface polie.  
-Il est temps de me laisser partir. Tu as encore des réticences. Il ne faut pas. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. C’est tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu.  
Les mots de Kili transpercèrent le cœur de Tauriel de part en part en diffusant un éclair de douleur dans toute sa poitrine.  
-Kili…  
-Tu dois aller le retrouver. Tu dois lui dire. Ne répète pas les mêmes erreurs.  
La femme elfe sentit sa propre main se lever et venir agripper l’avant-bras du nain, comme pour le retenir encore un peu. Il tendait à présent la petite pierre à nouveau vers elle.  
-Laisse-moi partir et va le retrouver, murmura-t-il avec un sourire sincère.  
Ce sourire qu’elle avait toujours aimé et qu’elle aimerait toujours.

  
OooooO

  
Legolas hésita à entrer dans la chambre. Merlys était là, en train d’essuyer le visage de Tauriel avec douceur et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Enfin, la guérisseuse remarqua sa présence et le gratifia d’un sourire soulagé.  
-Legolas, vous êtes venu, soupira-t-elle. Elle est faible et fiévreuse depuis plusieurs jours. Je vous en prie, fit-elle en lui proposant d’approcher d’un signe de la main.  
Le prince se décida enfin à franchir le seuil. Merlys se leva de sa chaise près du lit pour laisser sa place au visiteur.  
-Non Merlys je…balbutia-t-il sans pouvoir quitter des yeux le corps inanimé allongé devant lui.  
-Je dois aller voir Aerandir, décréta la guérisseuse. Pouvez-vous veiller sur elle le temps que je revienne ?  
Sans d’autre choix que celui d'obtempérer, Legolas prit place auprès de Tauriel tandis que Merlys quittait la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, le prince scruta avec appréhension le visage endormi. Son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte à quel point Tauriel lui avait manqué. Sa chevelure de feu, sa bouche, son sourire… Dans les pires heures passées au Rohan ou au Gondor c’est à elle qu’il avait pensé, jour et nuit. Même en sachant qu’elle ne partagerait jamais son amour, il n’arrivait pas à la chasser de son cœur. Elle avait failli mourir en sauvant la vie de son père. Evidemment. Rebelle et courageuse. Intrépide et loyale, comme elle l’avait toujours été. La lumière des bougies jouait avec le cuivre de sa chevelure étalée sur les oreillers comme les rayons d’un soleil d’automne. Elle était magnifique malgré la pâleur de sa peau et le trouble qui semblait s’être emparé de ses rêves. Soudain, elle se mit à murmurer quelque chose. Legolas tressaillit. Il s’approcha un peu plus pour tenter de décrypter le sens de ses paroles.  
-Kili…Je suis désolée, l’entendit-il marmonner presque imperceptiblement.  
Le visage de Legolas se para d’un sourire triste. Le cœur au bord du gouffre une nouvelle fois, il se leva lentement, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Tauriel et quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

  
_A suivre._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks en italique dans le texte.

****

**Troisième Age- juin 3019 :**

  
_Mirkwood :_

  
Tauriel acheva d’ajuster le col de sa tunique avant de se lever pour récupérer ses dagues posées sur le fauteuil près de son lit. Belwen, debout sur le seuil de la chambre, la regardait faire en silence.  
\- Aucune remontrance de ta part ? demanda Tauriel.  
Belwen lui répondit par un sourire avant d’ajouter:  
-Pour quoi faire ? De toute façon tu n’as que faire de mon avis. Tu es la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse. Tu as décidé de partir et tu partiras, quoi que je dise.  
Une vive douleur se réveilla soudain alors qu’elle étendait le bras pour positionner correctement son fourreau dorsal mais son visage de marbre ne laissa absolument rien paraitre. Merlys lui avait conseillé d’attendre encore quelques jours avant de quitter Mirkwood mais Tauriel en avait décidé autrement.  
-Je vais bien, déclara la femme elfe en passant devant son amie pour sortir de la chambre. Belwen lui emboita le pas.  
-Où as-tu décidé d’aller ? demanda l’elfe aux cheveux d’ébène.  
-Je dois me rendre à Erebor.  
-Tu retournes vivre avec les nains ?  
-Non j’ai juste quelque chose à faire là-bas. Mais d’abord je dois aller parler au roi.  
Sa démarche était assurée mais ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Belwen la rattrapa soudain et lui saisit l’avant-bras pour stopper son élan. Tauriel, surprise, pivota pour lui faire face.  
-Je ne t’ai pas remerciée, fit la jeune elfe brune avec un grand sourire. Pour Aerandir. Tu lui as sauvé la vie à lui aussi. Merci de tout mon cœur.  
Tauriel prit le temps de contempler le visage reconnaissant de son amie et le deux femmes s’étreignirent chaleureusement au milieu de la passerelle.  
-Je suis contente qu’il aille bien. Vous méritez d’être heureux tous les deux. J’espère enfin un jour assister à votre union.  
-Et j’espère aussi que tu trouveras le bonheur que tu mérites Tauriel.  
Le cœur ragaillardi par les paroles affectueuses de Belwen, l’ex-capitaine des gardes se dirigea ensuite vers la salle du trône.

  
OooooooooooooO

  
_Minas Tirith :_

  
Le soleil était en train de se coucher derrière les plus hauts sommets des montagnes blanches à l’ouest. Aragorn admirait le ciel se parer de teintes violettes et orangées alors que le doux vent du sud venait caresser son visage fatigué mais serein.  
-C’était un mariage splendide, fit une voix derrière lui.  
Le Dunedain accueillit la venue de Legolas avec un sourire satisfait.  
-Merci mon ami. Merci pour tout.  
-A votre service majesté.  
-J’ai encore du mal à réaliser tout ce que nous avons accompli, Legolas. Et j’ai encore plus de mal à m’habituer à ce que les gens me donnent du « majesté » à présent…  
-Pourtant vous êtes le roi du Gondor dorénavant. Il va falloir vous y faire, s’amusa l’elfe.  
-En effet.  
Les deux amis portèrent ensemble une nouvelle fois leur regard vers l’horizon.  
-J’espère que tout ira bien désormais pour nos amis de la Comté, soupira Aragorn.  
-Je suis venu vous dire au revoir moi aussi, annonça Legolas. Gimli et moi partons pour le Rohan. Il y a quelques temps de cela, je lui ai promis de visiter avec lui les cavernes étincelantes et notre cher fils de Gloin semble plutôt pressé de se rendre dans ce lieu enchanteur.  
Aragorn se retourna vers son ami le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Vous serez toujours tous les deux les bienvenus à Minas Tirith. Revenez dès que vous le souhaitez.  
Le roi posa ses mains sur les épaules du prince de Mirkwood qui fit de même en retour. Tous deux inclinèrent la tête en signe de déférence.  
-Vous saluerez Arwen de ma part, ajouta Legolas.  
-Je n’y manquerai pas rétorqua Aragorn avant de regarder l'elfe s’éloigner.

  
OooooooooooooO

  
_Erebor-Royaume Nain._

  
Tauriel arriva devant les portes monumentales du palais sous la montagne. Les gardes nains l’arrêtèrent et elle se présenta avant d’attendre l’autorisation d’entrer. Alors que son cheval patientait calmement, elle inspira profondément, tentant de chasser le trouble qui l’assaillait en cet instant devant le seuil du royaume de Dain. Les nains et les hommes avaient, eux aussi, subi les assauts des troupes de Sauron composées presque exclusivement d’orientaux au cours des derniers mois. Les habitants de Dale avaient d’ailleurs dû quitter la cité pour se réfugier chez leurs alliés. Finalement, ils avaient triomphé et étaient parvenus à chasser l’ennemi après la chute de Sauron. Les vestiges des récents affrontements parsemaient encore la plaine au pied de la montagne. Le souvenir de la bataille des cinq armées revint à l’esprit de la femme elfe. Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers les crêtes sombres de Ravenhill. Mais le bruit des lourdes portes pivotant pour la laisser pénétrer dans le palais la ramena à la réalité.  
Elle fut accueillie par le roi Dain et s’inclina devant lui.  
-Bienvenue à Erebor, Tauriel. Quelles nouvelles des terres du sud ?  
-Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez vaillamment repoussé les troupes de Sauron. Les royaumes elfiques ont également dû faire face aux armées du seigneur des ténèbres et en sont ressortis victorieux, tout comme vous. Mirwood est enfin débarrassé du mal qui le rongeait. Celeborn et Thranduil ont décidé de rebaptiser la forêt noire. Désormais le territoire sylvestre se nomme Eryn Lasgalen. La chute de Sauron est une bénédiction. Et Thranduil vous envoie ses chaleureuses salutations.  
-Mmmmhhh, vous faites une parfaite ambassadrice Tauriel aussi talentueuse que rompue à la diplomatie ! Car je doute que les salutations de votre roi soient aussi chaleureuses que vous le laissiez entendre. Dain partit d’un petit rire moqueur.  
La femme elfe ne put s’empêcher de l’imiter avant d'emboiter le pas au roi nain qui l’invita à le suivre.  
Elle se retrouva à partager le festin préparé pour son arrivée. L’hospitalité des nains était légendaire. Entourée de Gloin, Balin et Bofur, elle ne put s’empêcher de partager la bonne humeur de ses amis et le bonheur de les revoir tous sains et saufs.

  
OoooooooO

  
Le ciel était dégagé. Les milliards d’étoiles au-dessus de sa tête offraient le plus beau des cortèges au grand croissant de lune dont la lumière se reflétait sur les eaux de la rivière Celduin.  
Tauriel laissa divaguer ses pensées tout en respirant l’air frais caressant son visage. Avant de partir pour la montagne solitaire, elle avait tenu à parler avec Thranduil. Elle devait lui faire part de ses intentions. Elle avait décidé de ne pas s’enfuir comme une voleuse cette fois.  
Elle avait fait irruption sur la plateforme alors que Thranduil était en train de s’entretenir avec Eldenor et plusieurs autres soldats. D’un simple geste de la main, le roi avait signifié à ses interlocuteurs de les laisser seuls. Tauriel s’était sentie soudain fébrile et hésitante. Thranduil l’avait dévisagée avec circonspection et inquiétude.

  
_-Merlys ne vous a-t-elle pas recommandé de vous reposer encore quelques jours ? fit-il en approchant de quelques pas vers elle._  
_-Je me sens beaucoup mieux, Monseigneur. Je vous assure. Je suis venue vous témoigner de ma plus profonde gratitude. Merlys m’a dit que vous aviez joué un rôle crucial dans mon rétablissement. Je vous en suis extrêmement…_  
_-Tauriel, la coupa le roi. Vous avez failli sacrifier votre vie pour sauver la mienne._  
_La femme elfe leva les yeux vers lui et soutint son regard d’acier._  
_-Vous êtes toujours mon roi. J’ai fait des erreurs jadis. Je vous ai déçu et j’ai trahi votre confiance mais je serai toujours loyale au peuple de Mirkwood._  
_Elle crut voir se dessiner un léger sourire sur les lèvres du souverain avant que ce dernier ne se retourne vers la balustrade surplombant le canyon en contrebas._  
_-Alors c’est aussi à moi de vous remercier, répondit-il._  
_Tauriel sentit sa gorge se serrer._  
_-Monseigneur, vous n’avez pas…_  
_-Legolas est venu vous voir pendant votre convalescence, ajouta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase._  
_Tauriel se figea._  
_-Legolas était…Je n’ai pas…balbutia-t-elle sans pouvoir subitement mettre de l’ordre dans les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête._  
_-Vous étiez inconsciente. Il est reparti pour Minas Tirith après s’être assuré que vous étiez hors de danger._  
_-Il est donc sain et sauf ?_  
_Thranduil se retourna alors, en jetant à présent un regard intrigué vers l’ex-capitaine des gardes. C’était bien la première fois qu’il voyait la femme elfe aussi troublée à l’évocation du nom de son fils. Hormis peut-être la fois où il lui avait confirmé que Legolas éprouvait des sentiments pour elle et lui avait demandé de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il la regarda ensuite inspirer profondément et relever la tête pour lui faire face à nouveau. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans les yeux de la jeune elfe. Un mélange de soulagement et de surprise._  
_-J’en suis très heureuse, ajouta-t-elle._  
_Thranduil perçut comme une hésitation dans sa voix._  
_-Parfait. Vous avez donc décidé de quitter le palais à nouveau ?_  
_-Oui, je compte me rendre à Erebor une nouvelle fois._  
_-Votre affection pour les nains est donc toujours aussi vivace._  
_Tauriel tiqua légèrement et le roi regretta immédiatement de s’être laissé aller à une telle remarque._  
_-Je dois rendre ramener ceci sur la tombe de Kili._  
_Tout en prononçant ces mots, Tauriel avait sorti la petite pierre polie de sa poche. Thranduil posa un regard curieux sur le caillou gravé. Il savait que ce genre de colifichet était très apprécié des nains. Ils les considéraient souvent comme des porte-bonheurs._  
_-Je n’en ai plus besoin à présent, soupira la femme elfe._  
_Un sourire triste ornait son visage. Elle serra son poing sur le talisman et le porta contre son cœur._  
_\- Vous aviez raison. Mon amour pour Kili était sincère. J’ai longtemps cru que la douleur ne me quitterait jamais quand je l’ai perdu. J’ai endossé mon armure. Tout comme vous avez endossé la vôtre jadis…_  
_Le regard de Thranduil se voila alors qu’il écoutait les paroles de Tauriel en silence._  
_-Puis, au fil des années, elle s’est lentement craquelée. Imperceptiblement au début, puis des pans entiers ont cédé sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Erodée par les paroles de réconfort de mes amis, les conseils de mes ainés, les souvenirs remontant à la surface… Un souvenir en particulier, récurrent et ancré en moi depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité._  
_Tauriel reprit son souffle. Ses mains tremblaient. Le bruit de la rivière en contrebas faisait doucement écho contre les parois de pierre de la caverne. La femme elfe sentit les larmes monter mais elle refusa de se laisser envahir par la crainte en cet instant précis. Thranduil se dirigea vers le point de vue et ses doigts agrippèrent la balustrade de bois blond._  
_-Le souvenir du sourire de votre fils à mon arrivée à Mirkwood._  
_Le roi laissa enfin échapper le souffle qu’il retenait depuis plusieurs secondes. Pourtant il n’arrivait pas encore à savoir s’il ressentait du soulagement ou de la contrariété. Le mutisme de Thranduil devenait oppressant. Mais elle se força à continuer._  
_\- Je ne suis pas une Eldar, juste une simple elfe sylvestre. Vous me l’avez bien fait comprendre ce jour-là, dans vos appartements. Mais je dois à présent être honnête avec moi-même et me débarrasser des derniers vestiges de mon armure._  
_De longues secondes passèrent avant que Thranduil ne daigne réagir. Tauriel n’osait pas bouger. Allait-il enfin dire quelque chose ? Allait-il la bannir une nouvelle fois ? Ou pire ? Le roi pivota enfin et son visage affichait alors une expression que Tauriel n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de voir auparavant. De la compassion._  
_-Qu’attendez-vous pour le rejoindre à Minas Tirith ?_

  
Les mots de Thranduil résonnaient encore dans sa tête quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.  
-Pardonnez mon intrusion, dame Tauriel. Je vous ai apporté une lampe, murmura Balin.  
-Merci infiniment mon ami. Je sais qu’il est tard mais est-il possible d’aller le voir maintenant ?  
-La crypte est ouverte. Prenez tout votre temps.  
Tauriel remercia Balin d’un signe de tête et prit la lampe que le nain lui tendait. Quand elle arriva devant les tombeaux de pierre, elle prononça quelques paroles sacrées dans sa langue en guise de prière en hommage aux défunts. Elle s’approcha de celui du neveu de Thorin et posa sa main à plat sur la surface froide. Elle regarda encore une fois l’effigie au visage endormi et plaça la petite pierre noire sur la poitrine de granit.  
-Tu as raison Kili. Il est temps à présent…murmura-t-elle en souriant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Troisième Age- août 3019 :**

  
_Minas Tirith:_

  
Eowyn lança sa seconde attaque. Ses deux dagues fendirent l'air pour venir s'abattre l'une après l'autre sur son adversaire qui recula d'un pas pour esquiver les lames acérées. La princesse du Rohan laissa échapper un soupir agacé. Tauriel était vraiment très forte. Comme tout cela semblait si facile pour elle ! Ses mouvements étaient si aériens, si naturels. Elle ne se battait pas, elle… dansait.  
La jeune femme blonde tenta de maitriser sa respiration tandis que Tauriel la narguait avec son petit sourire arrogant.  
-Je finirai bien par vous faire plier le genou ma chère, lança Eowyn avant de se remettre en position.  
Comme pour la provoquer un peu plus, Tauriel écarta soudain les bras et lui adressa une petite révérence. Là, s'en était trop ! Un cri de rage remonta le long de la gorge de la princesse du Rohan et elle jeta toute sa hargne dans sa nouvelle attaque. Elle engagea Tauriel sur son côté droit. Paré. Puis elle enchaina à gauche. L'elfe se baissa avant de lever sa dague pour bloquer la sienne. Et soudain elle sentit un coup violent frapper de plein fouet le plastron de son armure. Cela lui coupa le souffle et elle fut projetée en arrière. Elle eut du mal à garder son équilibre et son adversaire en profita pour balayer ses jambes d'un coup de pied circulaire. Elle s'écroula de tout son long sur le dos. Arghhh…  
Eowyn était clouée au sol, les bras en croix. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration non sans difficulté. Le visage de Tauriel s'afficha au-dessus d'elle lui masquant la vision du ciel sans nuages.  
-Vous êtes trop impulsive. Vous vous précipitez, fit Tauriel.  
L'elfe tendit sa main vers elle. Eowyn la saisit et se releva avec peine. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient meurtris.  
-Tauriel ! Je vous rappelle qu'elle se marie dans trois jours !  
La voix amusée d'Aragorn leur parvint depuis les arcades de la cour. Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers lui et virent qu'Arwen était aussi à ses côtés. Le couple observait l'entrainement depuis quelques minutes et le visage de la nouvelle reine affichait une mine contrariée.  
-Tauriel, s'il vous plait… Je n'aimerais pas que notre future mariée se retrouve avec le corps couvert d'ecchymoses juste avant les noces, supplia-t-elle.  
La femme elfe fit virevolter ses dagues entre ses doigts avant de les ranger dans son fourreau dorsal.  
-Le visage est intact, ironisa-t-elle, comptant bien faire encore enrager un petit peu sa partenaire.  
Mais cette dernière la prit au dépourvu en éclatant de rire. Tauriel ne se fit pas attendre pour l'imiter.  
-De toute façon, il est inutile de la raisonner. Faramir fit à son tour irruption dans la cour et se dirigea vers Eowyn. La jeune femme tenta précipitamment de mettre de l'ordre dans les mèches folles échappées de sa tresse et d'essuyer du mieux qu'elle put la poussière maculant sa joue gauche avant que ce dernier ne vienne déposer un baiser sur son front.  
-C'est moi qui ai demandé à Tauriel de m'entrainer au combat, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.  
Ils savaient tous très bien qu'Eowyn n'était pas du genre à passer ses journées à broder ou se promener dans les allées de la cité blanche.  
-Vous vous remettez à peine d'une blessure de Nazghûl ! gronda Arwen. Et pas de n'importe quel Nazghûl! Le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar en personne !  
-Je vais bien je vous assure, la rassura Eowyn en souriant.  
-Ma future épouse venue à bout du plus puissant des spectres de Sauron…soupira Faramir avec une fierté non dissimulée dans le regard.  
Eowyn ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
-Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans Merry.  
-Vous êtes bien trop modeste dame du Rohan… répliqua Aragorn. Sans minimiser pour autant la bravoure et le rôle de notre cher Meriadoc Brandebouc !  
-En attendant j'ai encore des progrès à faire, fit Eowyn en regardant Tauriel.  
La femme elfe était arrivée à Minas Tirith voilà de cela un bon mois. Elle avait espéré y retrouver Legolas. Elle avait été accueillie chaleureusement par Arwen et Aragorn qui lui avaient permis de rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle n'avait pas avoué tout de suite le pourquoi de sa venue mais Arwen semblait l'avoir deviné. Elle n'avait pu cacher sa déception quand Aragorn lui avait dit que l'elfe blond était parti pour le Rohan accompagner son ami Gimli explorer les cavernes étincelantes. Elle avait d'ailleurs aussi été incapable de cacher sa surprise en apprenant que Gimli était le fils de Gloin.  
-Son ami…un nain? s'était-elle exclamée.  
Aragorn avait souri.  
-Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, il semblerait que les vieilles rancunes ancestrales entre les peuples n'aient pas survécu à l'alliance de tous les cœurs vaillants contre les forces du mal.  
-C'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, soupira Tauriel.  
-Sauron a réussi au moins une chose. Effacer nos querelles futiles, révéler le meilleur de nous-même et nous unir dans l'adversité. Elfes, nains, hommes, hobbits… Le peuple de la Terre du Milieu s'est battu pour sa liberté.  
Aragorn avait on ne peut plus raison. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Eowyn et Faramir aussitôt fait leur connaissance. Et malgré cela, elle avait désormais l'impression de les connaitre depuis toujours. Le fils de Denethor et la nièce de Théoden étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre peu de temps après leur rencontre alors qu'ils passaient leur convalescence dans une des maisons de guérison de la cité. Eowyn, autrefois certaine d'avoir des sentiments pour Aragorn, avait découvert en Faramir son âme sœur. L'histoire de la guerrière du Rohan et du fils de l'ancien intendant du Gondor avait profondément touchée Tauriel et avait trouvé un écho particulier dans le cœur de l'elfe sylvestre. Ils étaient la preuve même que l'amour peut toujours nous surprendre au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins et Tauriel avait recommencé à espérer que peut-être, tout n'était pas perdu avec Legolas.  
Eowyn et Faramir ne voulait plus attendre. La vie était trop courte et incertaine et bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis peu de temps, ils étaient sûrs de leur attachement l'un pour l'autre. Le fils de Denethor avait fait sa demande il y a trois semaines de cela. Eowyn, le feu aux joues et le visage radieux, avait accepté. Puis Faramir s'était rendu au Gondor pour demander sa main à Eomer, le nouveau roi du Gondor et frère de sa bien-aimée. Ce dernier avait donné sa bénédiction sans hésiter. Le mariage avait été planifié. Dans trois jours le couple serait uni, tout comme Arwen et Aragorn avant eux, sur la place du grand arbre blanc de Minas Tirith. Aussi les préparatifs allaient bon train. La cité était toujours en pleine reconstruction, mais tout comme le mariage d'Arwen et Aragorn avant le leur, cette union apportait au peuple du Gondor une nouvelle raison de se réjouir et de célébrer la vie et la paix enfin retrouvée.

  
OoooO

  
Arwen entra dans la chambre d'Eowyn où l'attendait la future mariée en plein essayage de sa parure nuptiale. L'avis de Tauriel avait été vivement sollicité et la femme elfe affichait un visage perplexe devant les trois modèles différents de couronnes de fleurs que la princesse du Rohan était en train de lui présenter.  
-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Eowyn, soupira-t-elle.  
-Allons Tauriel ! Aidez-moi ! Laquelle porteriez-vous si vous deviez vous marier ?  
-Arwen est beaucoup mieux placée que moi pour vous conseiller, ma chère. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été une adepte des… robes. J'étais capitaine des gardes à Mirkwood et sans vous offenser, j'ai toujours préféré le cuir de mes tenues de combat à la soie des robes de cérémonies.  
Arwen et Eowyn se mirent à rire.  
-Je suis désolée Tauriel, mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir échapper à la robe de cérémonie cette fois! déclara la fille d'Elrond. Je sais que vos tenues sont habituellement plus…masculines, mais j'ai pris l'initiative de vous en faire confectionner une plus appropriée pour le mariage. J'espère que vous aimez les robes à volants et les manches bouffantes, demanda Arwen sur un ton moqueur.  
-Très drôle votre Majesté, répliqua Tauriel en jouant la fausse exaspération.  
Une autre salve de rires emplit la pièce et cette fois, Tauriel se joignit aux réjouissances. Elle se rendit compte à quel point cela lui manquait. Rire avec des amies et passer des moments de joie en pensant à l'avenir plus clément qui s'offrait désormais à tous. Du moins, l'espérait-elle.  
Les trois femmes s'attardèrent encore un peu sur le choix des accessoires et bijoux de la parure d'Eowyn mais Arwen parvint finalement à bifurquer sur un sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'arrivée de Tauriel à Minas Tirith.  
-Aragorn a reçu des nouvelles de nos chers amis Legolas et Gimli ce matin.  
Le cœur de Tauriel se mit à cogner avec force dans sa poitrine. Elle se força à maintenir un visage impassible malgré tout même si le tremblement soudain de ses mains risquait de trahir son excitation. Le visage d'Arwen se para d'un sourire malicieux.  
-Malheureusement Gimli ne pourra pas être des nôtres. Il a décidé d'investir les cavernes étincelantes avec plusieurs de ses compatriotes nains pour y établir une nouvelle colonie, avec l'accord de votre frère Eowyn. Par contre Legolas doit arriver d'ici demain. Il fera d'ailleurs le trajet avec Eomer. C'est une bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas Tauriel ?  
Un peu prise au dépourvu, l'elfe sylvestre se mit à bafouiller.  
-Oui…euh… Je suis ravie de revoir Legolas, évidemment. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre frère par contre, fit Tauriel qui voyait bien où voulait en venir son amie. Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser un instant pour aller vérifier que les préparatifs avancent bien!  
Sans perdre un instant, Tauriel s'échappa de la chambre. Une fois dehors, elle entendit les gloussements à peine dissimulés de ses deux amies résonner jusque dans le couloir. Son cœur reprenait enfin un rythme normal alors que son visage se parait désormais d'un sourire rayonnant.

  
OooooO

  
Du haut de la plateforme surplombant toute la cité, Tauriel observa les portes s'ouvrir à l'arrivée de la petite troupe de cavaliers. Malgré la distance, ses yeux d'elfe le reconnurent aussitôt.  
Legolas.  
Il était accompagné de quatre Rohirrims- l'un d'entre eux devait très certainement être le frère d'Eowyn- et de… plusieurs elfes ?  
Elle perçut aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Deux des hommes semblaient blessés. Elle pivota pour retourner sans attendre dans le palais.

  
OoooO

  
Le groupe arriva enfin dans la salle du trône. Tauriel avait raison. Un des Rohirrims avait la moitié du visage maculée de sang et un autre tenait son bras en serrant les dents. Elle resta à l'écart dans un recoin de la salle, alors que le roi et une vingtaine de ses gardes les accueillirent.  
-Legolas ! s'exclama Aragorn en venant à leur rencontre.  
Le roi et l'elfe échangèrent une étreinte amicale.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Aragorn.  
-Nous sommes tombés sur une escouade d'orques à la lisière de la forêt de Drùadan.  
Aragorn reporta son regard sur les cinq elfes qui se tenaient debout derrière son ami. Leurs tenues étaient maculées de sang et de poussière par endroits. Il s'adressa à eux en elfique et leur souhaita la bienvenue dans sa demeure. Tous inclinèrent la tête avec déférence et l'une d'entre eux avança jusqu'à lui. C'était une elfe de la Lorien. Ses cheveux avaient la blondeur des Eldars et elle était vêtue d'une tenue de voyage sans fioriture. Pourtant, l'inconnue était dotée d'une grâce remarquable et Tauriel fut frappée par l'extrême beauté de ses traits.  
-Je vous remercie roi Aragorn. Je me nomme Eruvande.  
A l'évocation de son nom, l'elfe sylvestre sentit sa gorge se serrer.  
N'était-ce pas la dame de Lorien à laquelle Thranduil prévoyait de marier son fils il y a de cela tant d'années ?  
La douce voix enfantine de Belwen résonna à ses oreilles, vestige d'un passé lointain…  
-Tu savais qu'une Eldar doit arriver au palais dans trois jours ? Elle se nomme dame Eruvande…  
-Je viens de la part de dame Galadriel pour apporter plusieurs objets pour la reine Arwen, expliqua la femme elfe.  
Sa voix mélodieuse extirpa Tauriel de ses souvenirs juste au moment où la fille d'Elrond faisait son entrée dans la salle du trône accompagnée d'Eowyn.  
-Eruvande ! s'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers l'Eldar qui l'accueillit chaleureusement dans ses bras.  
-Cela fait si longtemps mon amie !  
Puis Arwen parut soudain prendre conscience de l'état du petit groupe.  
-Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?  
-Je disais à votre époux que je venais de la part de votre grand-mère. Elle tenait à ce que plusieurs choses vous soient remises en main propre avant de…  
Arwen plongea ses yeux d'azur dans les prunelles vert d'eau d'Eruvande.  
-Ils ont finalement quitté la Terre du Milieu souffla Arwen et sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.  
Elle savait que ce jour arriverait. Le départ des siens vers les Havres Gris. Galadriel, Celeborn et son père Elrond. Aragorn se rapprocha de son épouse et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne, lui apportant un peu de réconfort.  
-Nous étions en route quand nous avons été attaqués par un bataillon d'orques. Ils étaient cachés dans la forêt de Drùadan. Nous ne nous attendions pas à une embuscade. Mais par le plus grand des hasards, le prince Legolas, le seigneur Eomer et ses hommes faisaient aussi route vers ici. S'ils n'avaient pas été là nous aurions été massacrés, déclara Eruvande.  
Elle exprima alors toute sa gratitude envers leurs sauveurs en leur offrant le plus beau des sourires. Toutefois, tous purent constater que ce dernier était plus particulièrement adressé au prince de Mirkwood. La gorge de Tauriel se serra quand elle vit Legolas lui rendre la pareille.  
-Certains orques errent encore sur le territoire, fit Eomer en s'adressant à Aragorn. Ils se cachent comme des rats et attaquent parfois les voyageurs et les villages isolés. Ils sont complètement désorganisés mais toutefois assez nombreux et possèdent quelques armes.  
-Conduisez les blessés dans une des maisons de guérison, ordonna le roi à deux de ses gardes, qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Vous devez être fatigués et affamés. Je vous fais préparer des chambres immédiatement.  
Le groupe d'elfe inclina à nouveau la tête.  
-Les présents de Galadriel sont ici, fit l'Eldar en désignant deux coffres de taille moyenne portés par deux de ses semblables.  
-Merci de tout mon cœur Eruvande. Venez, je vous conduis à vos appartements, proposa Arwen.  
Les elfes quittèrent la salle hormis Legolas qui demeura avec Aragorn et Eomer.  
-Merci mes amis, répéta le roi. Je suis ravi de vous savoir ici sains et saufs.  
Alors que Tauriel tentait subrepticement de se faufiler entre les colonnes de pierre pour gagner la sortie, Aragorn l'aperçut et l'interpela.  
-Tauriel, je vous en prie, approchez !  
L'elfe sylvestre se figea sur place. Elle pivota au ralenti pour faire face au trio masculin et ce fut la tête baissée qu'elle rebroussa chemin pour les rejoindre. Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers Legolas et découvrit un mélange de surprise et de soulagement affiché sur son visage.  
-Tauriel… bafouilla-t-il presque, aussitôt à court de mots.  
-Mon prince…murmura l'elfe aux cheveux de feu.  
Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre eux alors qu'ils se dévisageaient toujours. Eomer et Aragorn furent un instant un peu déstabilisés par la réaction des deux elfes mais le roi du Rohan décida finalement de mettre un terme à ce moment de flottement.  
-Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaitre, Madame.  
Tauriel sursauta presque.  
-Oui… Roi Eomer… Je me nomme…  
-Tauriel, oui visiblement, la coupa le Rohirrim.  
Etait-ce une illusion d'optique ou Aragorn était-il en train de contempler un léger sourire charmeur sur le visage d'Eomer en cet instant précis ? Legolas semblait aussi avoir noté cet évènement exceptionnel et ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcils.  
Tauriel se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Eomer était à présent en train de la dévorer des yeux avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Le roi du Rohan était plutôt bel homme et par-delà ses prunelles vertes, on pouvait deviner que son cœur était noble et fier.  
-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, roi Eomer, enchaina Tauriel en lui adressant un petit signe de tête. Votre sœur Eowyn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Nous nous entrainons ensemble depuis quelques semaines.  
Le Rohirrim leva les yeux au ciel et partit d'un petit rire.  
-Cela m'eut étonné que ma sœur se contente de vaquer simplement à des occupations plus « domestiques », plaisanta-t-il.  
-Tauriel est sûrement une des meilleures guerrières que je connaisse, la complimenta Aragorn. J'ai mordu la poussière l'autre jour alors que je l'avais défiée au bâton !  
-Il faudra que je tente ma chance alors…déclara Eomer d'une voix étrangement suave.  
Les doigts de Legolas se crispèrent involontairement sur son arc. Tauriel venait juste de rougir lui sembla-t-il.  
-Je suppose que vous restez parmi nous pour le mariage de ma sœur avec Faramir? reprit Eomer.  
-En effet, répondit Tauriel.  
-Bien. Veuillez m'excuser à présent, je vais prendre des nouvelles de mes hommes.  
Le Rohirrim jeta un dernier regard à Tauriel avant de quitter la salle du trône tandis qu'une petite femme rondelette se dirigeait à présent vers la femme elfe et se planta devant elle.  
-Dame Tauriel ! Dame Arwen vous demande de la rejoindre dans sa chambre, je vous prie. Dame Galadriel a apparemment laissé aussi quelque chose pour vous.  
-Oh…Je… J'arrive tout de suite, lui répondit Tauriel.  
Elle se retourna alors vers Legolas et Aragorn. Elle aurait tellement voulu parler avec son prince. Là. Tout de suite. Car elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le courage nécessaire pour le faire si elle attendait plus longtemps. Mais le visage de Legolas semblait si fermé en cet instant. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il percevait sa présence à Minas Tirith comme une bonne chose ou non. Et dame Eruvande, Eomer, le mariage… Trop de monde gravitait autour d'eux pour le moment. Elle préférait finalement attendre de trouver un moment où ils pourraient être tranquilles peut-être plus tard dans la journée.  
-Mes seigneurs… Je ne veux pas faire attendre dame Arwen.  
Elle les salua et marcha droit vers la sortie, le cœur battant à tout rompre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Troisième Age- août 3019 :**

  
_Minas Tirith :_

  
Tauriel se regarda dans le grand miroir sur pied et soupira. Elle semblait faire face à une inconnue. Soudain, quelqu’un frappa à la porte.  
-Entrez ! fit-elle avant de voir la tête d’Arwen émerger derrière le battant de bois.  
-Besoin d’aide ? proposa la reine avec un grand sourire.  
-Oui, je veux bien, répondit Tauriel en soupirant.  
L’épouse d’Aragorn s’approcha d’elle. Elle était plus que satisfaite du choix qu’elle avait fait pour Tauriel : une magnifique robe d’un rouge profond avec de fines broderies d’or sur le corsage, entrelacs de feuilles et de fleurs. De longues manches fluides couvraient ses bras et une fine ceinture de cordelette dorée ornait sa taille. Le décolleté était délicat mais sensuel, sublimant de façon parfaite la pâleur subtile de la poitrine de la jeune femme elfe.  
-Je vous remercie pour cette tenue Arwen, même si je ne peux pas dire que je suis des plus à l’aise dans cette robe, avoua Tauriel. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de me voir vêtue ainsi.  
-Et je pense que beaucoup de monde va être très étonné également tout à l’heure en vous voyant !  
Le visage de Tauriel se décomposa soudain. Arwen leva les mains devant elle en guise d’excuse.  
-Non ! Je veux dire ! Vous êtes absolument éblouissante!  
-Vous exagérez, soupira la femme elfe.  
Arwen adressa à son amie un sourire complice.  
-Je pense que vous vous sous-estimez mon amie. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes une femme avant d’être un soldat… Tenez, laissez-moi vous aider avec son coiffure. Asseyez-vous.  
Tauriel s’exécuta et la fille d’Elrond passa la demi-heure qui suivit à tresser délicatement la chevelure de feu de la femme elfe.  
-Il ne manque plus qu’une chose, décréta Arwen, une fois sa tâche achevée.  
La reine se dirigea vers la petite boite posée sur le lit de Tauriel et l’ouvrit. Elle en tira une magnifique tiare elfique aux ciselures délicates. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu’elle-même portait mais celle de Tauriel était sertie d’une toute petite émeraude en forme de larme sur la partie frontale.  
-Dame Galadriel n’aurait jamais dû m’offrir cela. C’est trop…  
Arwen revint vers Tauriel et ajusta le bijou sur la tête de son amie. Puis elle recula de quelques pas pour apprécier le résultat. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire à nouveau.  
-Je suis heureuse que ma grand-mère vous l’ait donné. Elle y tenait beaucoup. Et vous savez que ma grand-mère ne fait jamais rien sans raison.  
Tauriel se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir.  
-Il est magnifique. J’aurais aimé avoir l’occasion de la remercier avant qu’elle ne parte. La revoir une dernière fois…  
-Moi aussi, soupira Arwen en serrant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

  
OooooO

  
Les fanions brodés de l’arbre blanc du Gondor flottaient doucement sous les tendres caresses de la brise du Sud. L’arbre orignal projetait son ombre protectrice sur la place. La frondaison verdoyante du symbole de la royauté de Minas Tirith allait abriter l’échange des vœux d’Eowyn et Eomer. Aragorn allait unir ses deux amis devant toute la population de la cité. La chaleur du soleil d’été réchauffait les corps et les cœurs. L’air embaumait du parfum des fleurs fraîches et partout dans la foule rassemblée sur la place, les visages étaient souriants et apaisés.  
Le roi se tenait debout devant le grand chêne avec Faramir à ses côtés. Le fils de Denethor avait beaucoup de mal à masquer à la fois son impatience et sa joie. Tout le monde attendait la future mariée.  
Soudain, les trompettes se mirent à sonner pour annoncer l’arrivée d’Eowyn. Elle sortit enfin du palais, au bras de son frère Eomer. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe de soie fluide couleur crème. Faramir en eut le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux étaient subtilement bouclés et ses mèches folles virevoltaient autour de son visage radieux. Une couronne de minuscules fleurs d’ivoire ceignait sa tête rivalisant de pureté avec le nacre de sa peau. Elle était telle que Faramir l’avait imaginée dans ses rêves les plus fous. La fière, farouche et splendide dame du Rohan prête à lui offrir son amour, son cœur, sa vie.  
Eomer descendit les marches avec sa sœur pour rejoindre le centre de la place. La foule avait d’elle-même constituée une haie d’honneur pour admirer les héritiers de Théoden se diriger vers le roi du Gondor.  
Legolas était placé au premier rang. A ses côtés, se tenaient dame Eruvande et ses compagnons de route. La femme elfe était absolument éblouissante. Elle possédait la beauté mystérieuse des Eldars. Tous les mortels autour d’elle ne pouvaient que s’extasier devant sa grâce et ses traits frôlant la perfection. Sa robe couleur d’azur soulignait sa silhouette parfaite et sublimait le bleu de ses yeux d’une façon extraordinaire. Legolas était vêtu d’une élégante tunique vert d’eau satinée. D’ailleurs, voir ce splendide couple d’elfes dans la lumière de cette magnifique journée d’aout avait tiré moults soupirs attendris de la part des dames de Minas Tirith.  
La foule était nombreuse sur la place et tous se pressaient pour apercevoir la mariée. Arwen suivait derrière Eowyn et Eomer. Elle se glissa auprès de son époux quand le roi du Rohan et sa sœur arrivèrent enfin au pied de l’arbre.  
Legolas sentait la chaleur du bras d’Eruvande contre le sien. Pourtant ce doux contact ne parvint pas à effacer le froncement de sourcils qu’il arborait depuis plusieurs minutes.  
Mais où était-donc Tauriel ?  
Il tenta de scruter l’assemblée mais l’elfe sylvestre demeurait introuvable.  
Eomer confia sa sœur à Faramir et cette dernière eut du mal à cacher son émotion quand elle posa sa main sur celle de son futur époux. Les deux jeunes gens pivotèrent pour faire face à leur souverain et la cérémonie commença.  
-Nous sommes tous réunis en cette merveilleuse journée pour assister à l’union de deux personnes chères à mon cœur, commença Aragorn.  
Legolas ne voyait Tauriel nulle part et commençait à s’inquiéter. Etait-elle partie ? Il tourna la tête vers Eruvande qui lui adressa un sourire radieux. Il ne put faire autrement que lui rendre la pareille mais il se hâta de reporter son attention sur les futurs époux qui échangeaient à présent leurs vœux.  
-Moi, Eowyn, fille de Theodwyn et Eomund du Rohan, te jure amour, fidélité et loyauté jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare.  
-Et moi, Faramir, fils de Denethor et de Finduilas du Gondor, te jure amour, fidélité et loyauté jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare.  
Un murmure parcourut l’assemblée tandis qu’Aragorn enroulait un fin ruban d’argent autour des mains jointes de ses deux amis.  
-Vous êtes à présent unis devant les dieux et les hommes, déclara-t-il.  
Les cris de joie et les applaudissements éclatèrent alors tout autour d’eux. Faramir posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme et l’embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Eowyn rougit légèrement mais, toute à son bonheur et contre toute attente, elle s’agrippa au cou de Faramir et se colla à lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Cette fois, ce fut au tour du fils de Denethor de rougir alors que, forcé de s’écarter enfin de son épouse pour reprendre son souffle, il vit Aragorn et Arwen échanger un petit rire complice.  
-A présent, que la fête commence ! s’écria Aragorn avant d’offrir son bras à Arwen. Les mariés suivirent derrière le couple royal qui se dirigea vers le palais. Les tables avaient été dressées à l’intérieur et jusque dans la cour pour les festivités. Aragorn et Arwen étaient assis à la droite de Faramir tandis qu’Eomer et Legolas étaient à la gauche d’Eowyn. Le reste des convives continuaient d’entrer dans le palais pour rejoindre leur siège. Legolas scrutait chaque visage qui passait le seuil. Dame Eruvande s’était retrouvée de l’autre côté, près de dame Arwen. L’elfe n’avait pas l’air vraiment ravie d’être si éloignée du prince de Mirkwood. Les rires et les chants commençaient à emplir la salle. Le vin coulait à présent à flot. Les cœurs étaient légers, célébrant dignement le bonheur des nouveaux époux.  
Face aux mariés, les tables avaient été placées perpendiculairement pour accueillir le maximum de monde. Soudain, le brouhaha et les éclats de voix laissèrent place à un étrange silence ponctué de murmures et chuchotements. Tous les visages de la table principale se tournèrent vers l’entrée de la salle quand Tauriel fit son apparition sur le perron. Aragorn écarquilla les yeux. Eomer qui s’apprêtait à porter son verre à sa bouche, se figea instantanément. Arwen et Eowyn échangèrent un regard satisfait. Legolas sentit son cœur prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.  
Elle était magnifique. Elle s’était arrêtée à l’entrée de la salle, baignée dans une flaque de soleil. La lumière de l’astre du jour accrochée à ses mèches cuivrées semblait vouloir enflammer toute sa chevelure. Legolas détailla son visage fin, sa gorge délicate, l’ourlet de ses lèvres comme s’il voulait graver à jamais cette vision enchanteresse dans sa mémoire…  
Pourtant, Tauriel avait l’air perdue et mal à l’aise. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle pouvait dégager à cet instant précis, féerique dans cette lumière incandescente. Eomer, lui aussi, avait du mal à redescendre sur Terre. Il porta finalement son gobelet à ses lèvres et le vida entièrement. Tauriel se décida enfin à rejoindre sa place, face à la table principale, sous les regards admiratifs. Puis les discussions et les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme osa enfin tourner la tête. Legolas la dévisageait d’un air émerveillé. Les prunelles d’azur transpercèrent les siennes. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de la tête aux pieds sans pour autant parvenir à se soustraire au regard magnétique de son prince. Plus personne n’existait autour d’eux. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, s’observant l’un l’autre sans bouger pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, quand la voix d’Aragorn brisa le charme.  
-Je lève mon verre à la santé des nouveaux mariés, déclara-t-il, tandis que tous les convives l’imitèrent au milieu des hourras.

  
OooooO

  
-Me feriez-vous le plaisir de venir danser avec moi?  
Eruvande se tenait soudain debout près de lui. Appuyé contre une des colonnes de la salle, Legolas observait les couples évoluer avec grâce au son des flûtes et des violons. La musique des hommes était définitivement beaucoup plus rythmée et entrainante que les mélodies elfiques.  
-La danse n’est pas vraiment mon fort… répondit-il en souriant.  
La femme elfe allait insister quand Aragorn se planta soudain devant eux.  
-Madame, me feriez-vous l’honneur ? proposa-t-il en tendant sa main vers l’Eldar.  
Eruvande accepta son invitation avec un sourire poli et tous deux rejoignirent le flot des danseurs. Legolas soupira. Au milieu des couples tourbillonnant en cadence, Eomer et Tauriel étaient en train de rire aux éclats. Le roi du Rohan avait sa main posée sur la taille de la jeune femme pour la faire tournoyer avec légèreté. L’elfe sylvestre semblait s’amuser en compagnie du Rohirrim. Arwen avait choisi Faramir pour cavalier, tandis qu’Eowyn dansait avec un des cousins de son mari. Le prince de Mirkwood se mit à penser à son ami Gimli. Le nain aurait sans aucun doute beaucoup apprécié les festivités. Legolas se prit à regretter l’absence de son ami alors que son regard s’attardait sur Tauriel et son sourire ensorceleur. Mais tout d’un coup il lui sembla que l’air lui manquait. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle du trône. La fraîcheur du soir lui fit du bien. Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers un des escaliers latéraux. Le balcon sur lequel il arriva était un peu en retrait. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la fête et surtout, il se retrouvait enfin seul. Le parfum des fleurs flottait encore dans l’air. Le ciel bleu avait laissé place à un manteau d’encre parsemé d’étoiles. Les flambeaux avaient été allumés et les gens continuaient à trinquer et à festoyer sur la place au son de la musique qui filtrait à travers les arcades du palais. Legolas s’appuya contre la rambarde de pierre. Au sud, s’étendait le territoire d’Ithilien. Ses forêts, étaient, parait-il d’une grande beauté. Il n’avait jamais franchi les frontières australes du Gondor. Peut-être pourrait-il aller explorer un peu la région. Durant son séjour à Mirkwood, Belwen et Aerandir avaient également exprimé leur désir de quitter la forêt noire. Et ils n’étaient pas les seuls. Peut-être pourraient-ils ensemble faire le voyage jusqu’en Ithilien ? Legolas fixa l’horizon et le ruban d’argent de la rivière sillonnant les plaines du Pelennor. Au loin, les ruines d’Osgiliath se découpaient sous le clair de lune. Faramir et Eowyn iraient surement s’installer là-bas. Ils avaient prévu de reconstruire la cité et de débarrasser le Gondor des dernières tribus d’orques qui erraient sur le territoire.  
Le prince de Mirkwood fut tiré de sa contemplation par des bruits de pas gravissant lentement l’escalier derrière lui. Inutile de tourner la tête. Il savait exactement à qui ils appartenaient. Il connaissait cette démarche par cœur.  
-Monseigneur… Je… Je voudrais vous parler.  
Legolas ferma les yeux et tenta de se composer un visage impassible. Il pivota lentement et se retrouva face à face avec Tauriel. Elle était là, debout devant lui, nimbée de lumière sélène, et ses yeux de crystal vert le fixaient avec intensité. Le cœur du prince manqua un battement. En cet instant précis, elle était sans conteste la plus belle chose qu’il ait jamais vue sur cette Terre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Troisième Age- août 3019 :**

  
_Minas Tirith:_

-Même après toutes ces années vous arrivez toujours à me surprendre, sourit Legolas en désignant de la main la tenue de Tauriel.  
La femme elfe leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.  
-Vous savez très bien que porter ces vêtements est une torture pour moi, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.  
-Je sais, l’imita Legolas.  
Puis les rires laissèrent place aux bruits de la fête en contrebas. Tauriel tentait de masquer sa nervosité en tortillant les pendants de la cordelette dorée qui ornait sa taille. Cela n’avait pas échappé à Legolas. Le prince laissa encore quelques minutes à la femme elfe pour trouver le courage de relancer la conversation.  
-Le roi Aragorn m’a raconté votre périple avec la communauté de l’anneau. Votre père ne vous l’a peut-être pas dit mais, j’ai voulu vous rejoindre. Hélas, je vous ai manqué de peu en Lorien.  
-Il me l’a dit.  
Tauriel hocha la tête.  
-Aragorn m’a aussi parlé de votre ami Gimli. Fils de Gloin ?  
-Oui, soupira Legolas. Qui l’eut cru n’est-ce pas ?  
Il n’avait pas manqué la pointe d’étonnement dans le ton de Tauriel. Evidemment. Il n’avait jamais caché son mépris pour le peuple nain alors qu’il vivait à Mirkwood. Il sentait le regard de la femme elfe posé sur lui alors qu’il se forçait toujours à fixer le sol.  
-Vous avez…changé, lâcha-t-elle sans préambule. Nous avons changé tous les deux.  
-En effet, rétorqua-t-il avant de se détourner une nouvelle fois pour observer la plaine déserte qui s’étendait au-delà de la place.  
Une nouvelle mélodie parvint jusqu’à eux. Il semblait même que plusieurs Rohirrims s’étaient mis à chanter. Tauriel se décida à avancer jusqu’au balcon. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur la rambarde de pierre et son regard se perdit lui aussi vers l’horizon. Un nouveau silence s’installa entre les deux elfes. Effectivement, tout était si différent à présent. Legolas repensa à l’époque où Tauriel et lui se taquinaient lors de leurs parties de chasse, où ils se parlaient sans détour et avec franchise, où ils riaient ensemble tout en arpentant les sentiers de la forêt noire. Comme il aurait souhaité remonter le temps…  
-Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai jamais remercié de m’avoir sauvé la vie, à Ravenhill.  
Ce fut comme si les paroles de Tauriel venaient subitement de le priver d’oxygène. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle reparle de ce passé-là… La bataille des cinq armées…Ravenhill.  
-Si vous n’aviez pas tué Bolg ce jour-là...  
_Si je l'avais tué à Lacville, elle serait auprès de son grand amour, Kili, en ce moment…_ pensa Legolas.  
Il ne voulait pas reparler de cela. Il n’avait ni la force ni l’envie de se torturer à nouveau en repensant à ce jour funeste où il avait réalisé que l’amour de Tauriel pour ce nain était plus fort que tout.  
-Vous avez sauvé la mienne tant de fois... Ainsi que celle de mon père au péril de la vôtre il y a de cela quelques mois, répondit-il en espérant détourner la conversation.  
Tauriel hocha la tête.  
-Thranduil m’a informée que vous étiez passé à Mirkwood durant ma convalescence.  
-En effet, acquiesça le prince.  
_Et vous murmuriez le nom de Kili dans votre sommeil_  
La douleur revint par vagues brûlantes. Il ne s’en sortirait donc jamais. Il n’avait plus le courage de lutter. Il devait partir, échapper à cette souffrance qu’il éprouvait à présent à chaque fois que Tauriel se tenait près de lui, qu’il la voyait sourire, discuter avec un autre…  
-Je… Si c’est cela tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler, je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre, veuillez m’excuser.  
Tauriel fut tellement prise au dépourvu, qu’elle eut à peine le temps de réagir aux paroles de Legolas. Le prince disparaissait déjà dans l’escalier alors qu’elle restait là, figée, la bouche ouverte et à court de mots.

  
OooooO

  
La femme elfe claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Ses mains tremblaient et elle se mit à arpenter à présent la pièce de long en large. Il fallait qu’elle bouge, qu’elle expulse toute cette frustration qui l’étouffait presque en cet instant précis.  
Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait être stupide ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que tout allait s’arranger avec Legolas en un claquement de doigts ! Elle avait été incapable de lui avouer quoi que ce soit ce soir. Il lui semblait que le prince n’avait même pas envie d’écouter le moindre mot sortant de sa bouche, puisqu’il avait fui comme si elle était atteinte d’une maladie contagieuse dès qu’elle avait daigné s’approcher de lui. La détestait-il vraiment à présent ?  
Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle n’arriverait jamais à réparer cela. Sa rage se reporta à présent sur le bustier brodé qui enserrait sa poitrine. Elle avait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle devait ôter cette robe immédiatement. Elle enleva sa tiare et la déposa sur sa petite coiffeuse près de son lit. Puis elle entreprit de délasser sa robe avec brusquerie avant de prendre quelques secondes pour se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux et parvint à maitriser sa respiration avant de continuer à se déshabiller. La robe tomba sur le sol et elle la ramassa pour la déposer sur un des sièges de la chambre. Elle pivota ensuite pour apercevoir le reflet de son corps nu dans le miroir sur pied face à elle. Elle se posa quelques instants et se contempla. Elle avait envie de disparaitre pour faire cesser cette sensation de chaos qui brulait dans sa poitrine, mélange de colère, de remords et de déception. Elle détourna finalement les yeux et se dirigea vers le lit où était déposée une longue chemise de nuit fluide de soie beige à fines bretelles. Sa tenue pour dormir. Elle l’enfila et défit le lit pour se glisser entre les draps. Allongée sur le dos, elle se mit à fixer le plafond. Impossible de se calmer. Sa main gauche battait une cadence imaginaire sur le matelas tandis que son autre main était en train de tordre le tissu de coton de l’autre côté du lit.

  
_Stupide ! Stupide !_

  
Elle changea de tactique et se força à penser à Eowyn et Faramir. Le couple avait quitté la fête peu avant la fin pour rejoindre ses appartements. Leur bonheur avait irradié toute l’assemblée ce soir. Se remémorer le visage de ses amis si heureux arracha à Tauriel un petit sourire inespéré. Mais le répit fut de courte durée. Ils étaient heureux, oui. Arwen et Aragorn étaient heureux. Belwen et Aerandir étaient heureux.  
Elle sentit le trou dans sa poitrine se creuser un peu plus. Elle détestait ce qu’elle était en train de ressentir. Etait-ce de l’envie ? De la jalousie ? De la mélancolie ? Un peu des trois ?  
Non. Ce n’était pas elle. Elle n’était pas comme ça. Elle avait besoin de se vider l’esprit. Elle se releva brusquement et sauta de son lit. Elle passa un déshabillé assorti à sa tunique. Puis, elle attrapa son arc et son carquois avant de sortir de la chambre.

  
OooooO

  
La flèche alla se planter au cœur de la cible pour la troisième fois d’affilée. Au fur et à mesure que Tauriel décochait, c’est comme si chaque projectile emportait un lambeau de rage avec lui et elle sentait diminuer petit à petit la boule en fusion qui occupait l’intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle saisit un nouveau missile, arma son bras, visa et tira.  
-Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir d’insomnies.  
L’elfe à la chevelure de feu sursauta. Il était rare qu’on parvienne à la surprendre de la sorte. Elle abaissa aussitôt son arc pour faire face à l’intruse.  
-Dame Eruvande.  
Tauriel haussa les sourcils à la vue de l’elfe blonde toujours vêtue de sa sublime robe bleue.  
La lumière de la pleine lune éclairait la petite cour comme en plein jour. L’elfe sylvestre n’avait même pas pris la peine d’allumer les flambeaux. Cela rajoutait un petit défi supplémentaire à sa séance d’entrainement improvisée.  
-Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit et la fête est terminée depuis longtemps. Vous n’êtes pas couchée ? demanda Tauriel, un peu déstabilisée par la présence de l’Eldar.  
Eruvande s’approcha d’elle pour ne s’arrêter qu’à quelques pas.  
-J’aime observer les étoiles et respirer l’air nocturne au calme. J’aime aussi profiter d’un peu de solitude quelquefois.  
Tauriel ne savait plus trop quoi faire à présent. Comme la visiteuse restait debout à l’observer, elle hésitait entre continuer à martyriser sa pauvre cible ou poser son arc pour discuter.  
-Et vous, vous avez décidé de vous entrainer au tir en pleine nuit ?  
-Oui je… Je n’arrive pas à dormir. J’ai besoin de…  
-De vous défouler. Ce n’était pas vraiment une question. Eruvande lui souriait à présent avec bienveillance.  
Tauriel acquiesça d’un signe de tête avant d’armer à nouveau son bras.  
-Il est fou amoureux de vous, vous le savez, n’est-ce pas ?  
Cette fois, la flèche passa un bon mètre au-dessus de la cible et se perdit dans les fourrés.  
Tauriel se retourna brusquement.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? balbutia-t-elle alors qu’Eruvande prenait place sur le petit banc de pierre derrière elle.  
-Le prince Legolas. Il est follement amoureux de vous.  
L’elfe sylvestre se figea. Elle dévisagea l’Eldar avec circonspection, ne sachant trop que répondre.  
-Et à la façon dont vous le regardez, je suppose que vous aussi vous éprouvez la même chose.  
Eruvande se mit à sourire devant la mine stupéfaite de Tauriel. Son mutisme persistant amusait l’Eldar et elle en profita pour continuer.  
-Vous savez, le roi Thranduil avait pensé nous marier fut un temps. Il a renoncé. Je comprends pourquoi.  
Tauriel parvint subitement à retrouver l’usage de la parole.  
-Non, Thranduil n’était pas d’accord pour que je…Enfin que le prince Legolas me… Enfin…  
-Qu’il unisse sa vie à celle d’une elfe sylvestre ? ricana Eruvande. Oui, je m’en doute. Mais que peut-on faire contre le véritable amour ?  
Le visage de l’Eldar était calme et serein. Son sourire était apaisant. Tauriel se dirigea lentement vers elle. Elle prit place sur le banc à ses côtés. Ses mains tremblaient toujours. Elle n’était pas parvenue à évacuer encore toute sa frustration. Et les paroles d’Eruvande lui rappelaient à quel point la situation était ironique. Tauriel leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et soupira. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que parler avec la femme elfe pourrait lui apporter un peu de réconfort.  
-Je ne mérite pas quelqu’un comme Legolas, souffla-t-elle.  
-Qui vous a dit cela ? Thranduil ?  
-Moi je le dis. Je l’ai fait souffrir en tombant amoureuse d’un autre. J’ai perdu Kili et j’ai fermé mon cœur, enterré mes sentiments pendant si longtemps. J’ai même oublié que Legolas avait été un jour mon premier…  
Tauriel marqua une pause. Elle n’avait jamais avoué cela à personne. Alors pourquoi ce soir en parler si librement avec une inconnue ? L’elfe sylvestre serra les poings. Elle détestait tellement se sentir faible et démunie. Elle ne voulait plus de cela.  
Elle se releva et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cible mais la voix d’Eruvande brisa son élan. Le ton était bizarrement plus froid et tranchant. Tauriel fut surprise par ce soudain changement.  
-Et donc vous renoncez. Vous n’allez même pas lui dire ce que vous ressentez et vous allez le laisser se morfondre jusqu’à la fin des temps. A moins que vous ne soyez finalement qu’un froussarde. Thranduil avait donc sûrement raison. Vous n’êtes pas digne de lui.  
Les paroles de l’Eldar ranimèrent brusquement la boule en fusion. Tauriel pivota et lança un regard enflammé à Eruvande, assise tranquillement dans le clair de lune. Etait-ce un sourire dédaigneux à présent placardé sur son visage ? Tauriel fut un instant déstabilisée. Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu’un instant envisager de se confier à cette femme ?  
-Comment osez-vous ? lâcha-t-elle en revenant vers elle précipitamment, son arc toujours à la main.  
Mais le sourire dédaigneux n’en était pas un. Eruvande la regardait avec intensité et ses traits n’affichaient que compassion et sagesse. L’elfe sylvestre laissa tomber son arme à terre. Les paroles de l’Eldar avaient eu l’effet escompté : les derniers pans de l’armure invisible de Tauriel rejoignaient à présent l’arc à ses pieds. La brise nocturne caressa son visage et la soie de sa chemise de nuit se plaqua contre sa peau. Une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue sans qu’elle ne puisse l’empêcher.  
Eruvande leva le menton en direction du palais.  
-Sa chambre est au deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite. On l’aperçoit d’ici. Comme vous le voyez, il y a de la lumière. A croire que tout le monde souffre d’insomnie cette nuit.

  
OooooO

  
Tauriel se tenait debout devant la chambre de Legolas. Un rai de lumière filtrait depuis l’intérieur à ses pieds. Son cœur semblait vouloir jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Elle inspira profondément avant de lever le bras pour frapper. Tout son corps vibrait. Elle n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu’elle allait dire. En fait, tout était plutôt emmêlé dans son esprit. Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers la porte puis plus rien. Elle comprit que Legolas avait deviné que c’était elle. A présent, il hésitait. Tauriel sentit son courage s’évaporer lentement. Puis soudain la porte s’ouvrit et le prince se tint devant elle, le visage fermé. Sans y avoir été invitée, elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre le centre de la pièce.  
-Mais entrez, je vous en prie, ironisa Legolas en refermant lentement la porte avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.  
Tauriel leva furtivement les yeux vers lui. Il avait retiré sa tunique verte pour ne conserver que sa chemise à demi-ouverte. La femme elfe tentait de se concentrer sur son visage et non pas sur les lignes de son torse parfait. Elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant. Elle venait tout juste de faire irruption sans prévenir, dans la chambre de son prince, vêtue d'une simple tenue pour dormir, au beau milieu de la nuit. Legolas se mit à la détailler de la tête aux pieds et quand ses yeux d’azur vinrent se reposer sur les siens, elle eut l’impression que son corps allait s’embraser dans la seconde. Contre toute attente, son cerveau se remit en marche automatiquement.  
-Je dois vous parler, déclara-t-elle d’un ton qu’elle voulut ferme et sans appel.  
Pour seule réponse, Legolas fit deux pas vers elle sans cesser de la fixer. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.  
\- Vous vous êtes enfui tout à l’heure avant que j’ai eu le temps de vous dire ce que j’avais sur le cœur, déclara-t-elle en serrant les poings.  
Le prince soupira en levant désormais les yeux au ciel. La conversation reprenait une tournure qui lui déplaisait.  
-Je n’ai pas envie de revenir sur le passé et d’entendre à nouveau vos excuses. Je vous ai déjà dit que je comprenais que…  
-Non vous ne comprenez pas ! le coupa la femme elfe.  
Legolas la dévisagea alors avec circonspection. Tauriel semblait à présent furieuse et s’était mise à faire les cents pas devant le lit.  
-J’ai voulu vous rejoindre à Caras Galadohn et vous étiez déjà parti pour le Rohan. Et puis Galadriel m’a montré cette nuit atroce au gouffre de Helm grâce à son miroir magique… Cette nuit où j’ai cru vous perdre. Et j’ai su… Mes sentiments pour Kili étaient réels mais il est mort. Je l’ai aimé et je l’ai pleuré. Je croyais que plus rien ne compterait ensuite mais j’avais tort.  
Tauriel passait et repassait devant lui en agitant les bras et en paraissant faire la conversation au tapis recouvrant le sol. Legolas restait sans voix en la regardant faire.  
\- J’avais tort et je ne savais pas que tout au fond de moi, il restait un fragment de lumière. Une étincelle… Celle que vous avez allumée il y a de cela si longtemps…  
La gorge du prince se serra. Il était à présent incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Les mots de Tauriel le transperçaient comme des milliers de poignards.  
-Et puis dame Eruvande m’a traitée de froussarde tout à l’heure alors… Je me suis rappelée ce que m’a dit Bard ce jour-là sur ce balcon à Dale et aussi ce que m’a dit votre père après avoir combattu les araignées…  
Legolas avait perdu le fil de la discussion. Tout était un peu confus et il se mit à froncer les sourcils tandis que Tauriel continuait son va-et-vient en reprenant à peine son souffle.  
-Il suffisait juste de lâcher prise et de l’admettre.  
La jeune femme s’arrêta enfin et leva les yeux vers lui.  
-Je vous aime, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.  
En cet instant précis, la cité entière aurait très bien pu s’écrouler sur Legolas. Le temps se figea. Les murs de sa chambre n’existaient plus. Tauriel venait de plonger son regard de jade dans le sien et tout ce qu’elle venait de dire se reflétait dans ses yeux.  
-Je vous aime, répéta-t-elle en souriant et Legolas comprit enfin.  
Sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, il s’élança vers elle et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il sentit la peau de la femme elfe frissonner sous ses doigts. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps qu’il lui semblait à présent qu’il était en train de rêver. Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Et ce fut comme un raz de marée qui l’emportait. La douceur de sa bouche le rendit instantanément ivre. Tauriel posa une main sur sa poitrine et tout son corps s’électrisa. Les bras du prince descendirent pour l’enlacer. La peau des deux elfes étaient en fusion. Leurs langues commencèrent à se caresser avec volupté et tendresse. Legolas aurait voulu se fondre en elle en cet instant. Ils durent bientôt se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Le fils de Thranduil aperçut alors une larme couler le long de la joue de Tauriel qu’il s’empressa d’essuyer du pouce. Mais la jeune femme elfe souriait.  
-Je vous aime aussi, murmura-t-il avant de gouter ses lèvres à nouveau.  
Il avait l’impression qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais s’en passer. Tauriel passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et se colla littéralement contre lui. Seul le fin tissu de soie les séparait à présent. C’était trop. Ils devaient ralentir, reprendre leurs esprits. Mais Tauriel en avait décidé autrement. Toujours blottie contre lui, elle pivota et plaqua une main sur son dos. Elle sentit les muscles de Legolas se tendre et l’elfe soupira contre sa bouche.  
-Tauriel…  
Elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle recula vers le lit en l’entrainant avec elle. Quand ses jambes touchèrent le matelas, elle relâcha son étreinte et d’un mouvement d’épaule, elle se sépara de son déshabillé qui tomba sur le sol. Legolas ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux d’elle. Il pouvait presque entendre les battements de son cœur et sentir palpiter ses seins parfaits sous l’étoffe couleur crème. Sans plus aucune pudeur, Tauriel fit glisser les bretelles de sa chemise de nuit et le vêtement rejoignit le reste de sa tenue à ses pieds.  
Elle était éblouissante. Sa beauté irradiait dans toute la pièce. Legolas se dévêtit à son tour et vint appuyer son front contre celui de Tauriel en fermant les yeux. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis qu’il se remit à caresser ses épaules pour descendre ensuite le long de ses bras. La peau de la femme elfe était aussi douce qu’il se l’était imaginée. Leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent et quand Tauriel recula pour s’asseoir puis s’allonger sur le lit, Legolas n’eut d’autre choix que de la suivre.  
Son corps recouvrit le sien et ils ne firent plus qu’un. Leurs cœurs fusionnèrent tandis que les étoiles commencèrent à veiller sur les deux âmes-sœurs, le prince et la fille de feu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Troisième Age- juin 3029 :**

  
_Colonie elfe d’Ithilien- Sud d’Emyn Arnen_

  
Legolas admirait les rayons du soleil qui venaient caresser la chevelure cuivrée de Tauriel. Elle avait la tête posée sur sa poitrine et depuis qu’il avait ouvert les yeux, il s’amusait à faire glisser entre ses doigts une des mèches soyeuses de la femme elfe. Soudain, elle se mit à soupirer avant de nicher son visage au creux de son cou et de déposer une trainée de baisers brulants sur sa gorge. Legolas resserra son étreinte pour coller un peu plus son corps contre le sien. La main de Tauriel traça du bout des doigts une ligne sur son thorax pour descendre jusqu’à son nombril et plus bas. Le prince laissa échapper un petit gémissement de contentement et il sentit la bouche de Tauriel esquisser un sourire tout contre sa peau.  
-Enfin réveillée, murmura-t-il.  
-Mmmmmhhhh, fut la seule réponse que lui accorda l’elfe sylvestre avant de remonter de sa nuque jusqu’au lobe de son oreille.  
-Je pense que nous sommes déjà en retard, Meleth Nin, rétorqua Legolas. Gimli ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et je suis certain que nos hôtes sont debout depuis un bon moment.  
Tauriel fit mine de ne pas l’écouter.  
-Je suis sure qu’on s’occupe très bien d’eux. Restons encore un peu tous les deux, veux-tu ?  
Legolas attrapa délicatement le menton de la femme elfe pour relever son visage vers lui tandis qu’il abaissait le sien pour atteindre ses lèvres. Tauriel bascula pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui et approfondir leur baiser.  
-Laisse –moi profiter encore un peu de mon époux, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.  
-Vos désirs sont des ordres, répliqua Legolas.

  
OoooooO

  
-Où sont les enfants ? demanda Arwen.  
-Je pense qu’Eldarion a encore cédé aux caprices d’Isil. Votre fils n’a aucune volonté! plaisanta Tauriel en offrant une coupe de vin à son invitée. Je suis persuadée qu’elle a réussi à l’entrainer explorer la grotte sous la cascade dont elle parlait tout à l’heure.  
-Je pense que nous allons marier ces deux-là un jour…s’esclaffa Aragorn.  
\- Aragorn, j’espère alors pour votre fils qu’Isil tient de sa mère! s’esclaffa Gimli.  
Legolas lança à son ami nain un regard faussement assassin tandis que le petit groupe d’amis se mit à rire aux éclats.  
-Telle mère, telle fille ! confirma Aragorn en levant son verre vers Tauriel. Et je serai plus que ravi si nos enfants en viennent un jour à éprouver un peu plus que de l’amitié. Isil a un noble cœur, tout comme ses parents.  
Le doux vent du soir était agréable et rafraîchissant. La terrasse ombragée offrait une vue imprenable sur la plaine d’Ithilien. C’est ici que Legolas et Tauriel avaient décidé de fonder une nouvelle colonie. Plusieurs anciens habitants de Mirkwood les avaient rejoints et, ensemble, ils avaient posé les premières fondations de la nouvelle cité elfique à la lisière de la forêt au sud d’Emyn Ranen. Faramir avait été nommé gouverneur d’Ithilien du sud par Aragorn et occupait la citadelle en haut de la colline. Bien sûr, il avait fallu tout d’abord débarrasser le territoire des derniers orques récalcitrants. A présent, la paix régnait sur les terres australes. Tauriel et Legolas s’étaient mariés et la naissance de leur fille, Isil, peu de temps après les avait comblé de bonheur. Elle avait les yeux d’azur de son père et la chevelure de feu de sa mère. Quand Legolas avait posé l’enfant dans les bras de Thranduil, le roi n’avait pu s’empêcher de sourire. Isil avait sans conteste ravi le cœur de son grand-père à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était fougueuse et indomptable, comme sa mère mais loyale et déterminée comme son père.  
-Par contre, tout à l’heure, elle m’a demandé si j’allais encore grandir un peu ! grogna Gimli. Mais quelle effronterie ! Il faudrait lui apprendre un peu les bonnes manières !  
Tauriel vint se planter devant le nain, sa coupe à la main, et le toisa de la tête au pied.  
-Il est vrai que j’ai connu des nains plus grands que vous, mon cher. Vous n’avez pas du être bien nourri étant enfant.  
-Oh mais, que… ! rugit Gimli alors que les fous rires redoublèrent sur la terrasse.  
Un elfe aux cheveux bruns vint les avertir que le repas était servi. Legolas rejoignit le nain et lui donna une tape dans le dos.  
-Vous espérez toujours qu’elle tienne de sa mère ? pouffa le prince.  
La bonne humeur était de mise ce soir et les convives se réunirent autour d’un succulent repas en appréciant chaque minute de bonheur qu’il leur était à présent donnée de vivre dans la paix et la tranquillité de leur nouvelle demeure.

  
OoooO

  
-Tu es à moitié elfe, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Isil.  
Les deux enfants étaient assis sur un rocher près de la rivière. Le ciel crépusculaire était zebré de rouge et de pourpre tandis qu’ils admiraient côte à côte la petite cascade bouillonnante.  
-Oui. Mon père est un homme et ma mère est une Eldar.  
-Es-tu immortel comme nous ?  
-Non je ne crois pas.  
-Oh… La déception fut perceptible dans la voix de la fillette. Mais tu es un prince.  
Eldarion s’amusait à triturer la vase au bord du bassin avec son bâton tandis que la fillette le regardait faire d’un air sérieux. La remarque de son amie le fit sourire.  
-Et alors ?  
Isil fut prise au dépourvu.  
-Eh bien, tu deviendras roi un jour et tu devras choisir une reine. Est-ce que tu choisiras une princesse ?  
Eldarion fronça les sourcils.  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être…  
Isil le dévisagea avec circonspection. Un silence gêné s’installa entre les deux enfants. Isil et Eldarion se connaissaient depuis toujours. Leurs parents se rendaient régulièrement visite depuis leur naissance et ils avaient tous les deux le même âge.  
-Et toi, on peut dire que tu es… une princesse? hésita le petit garçon en fixant la surface de l’eau à ses pieds.  
Les joues de la fillette s’empourprèrent.  
-Euh… Oui… Mon grand-père est roi d’Eryn Lasgalen, mon père est prince, alors cela fait de moi une princesse aussi.  
Malgré la luminosité décroissante, Isil nota le petit sourire fugace qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son ami. Puis, subitement, Eldarion jeta son bâton dans le bassin et sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Il porta la main à l’une de ses poches. Ses doigts s’agitèrent un instant sous le tissu avant d’en retirer un petit caillou poli gravé de runes. Isil n’avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le galet blanc tenait dans le creux de sa main et Eldarion le fixait comme s’il s’agissait du plus précieux des trésors.  
-Ma mère et moi sommes partis tous les deux explorer les terres de l’Ouest il y a quelques mois. Elle voulait revoir le royaume de Lorien. Caras Galadhon. C’est là que ma grand-mère vivait.  
-Dame Galadriel, murmura Isil.  
Eldarion soupira.  
-Oui. Elle a rejoint les Havres Gris.  
L’enfant fit glisser son pouce sur la surface nacrée du caillou.  
-La cité est abandonnée depuis longtemps. Alors, mère et moi nous sommes promenés dans les allées du palais. Elle m’a raconté tout un tas d’histoires, de souvenirs de quand elle était enfant. Elle m’a emmené dans la petite clairière, près du grand chêne… Là où se trouvait le miroir magique.  
-Ma mère aussi est allée à Caras Galadhon une fois… Elle a regardé dans le miroir, expliqua Isil.  
Eldarion leva des yeux étonnés vers la fillette. Cette dernière lui répondit en souriant.  
-J’aimerais beaucoup aller en Lorien un jour, avoua-t-elle en soupirant. Il parait que tout est magnifique là-bas.  
Le fils d’Aragorn reporta son regard vers le petit caillou entre ses doigts.  
\- La forêt vous parle. Je ne suis pas trop doué pour écouter et comprendre. J’essaie. Mère m’aide et m’apprend. Chaque arbre, chaque rocher a une histoire à raconter. Même cette petite pierre. Je l’ai trouvée près du piédestal où reposait le miroir de Galadriel.  
-Il est gravé…remarqua Isil.  
-Oui, ajouta Eldarion en tendant la pierre à la fillette.  
L’enfant hésita avant de saisir le caillou et se mit à l’examiner avec précaution. Son visage se para de surprise alors qu’elle relevait la tête vers le fils d’Aragorn.  
-Amrâlime ? s’étonna-t-elle en cherchant dans ses souvenirs si elle avait déjà entendu ce mot quelque part.  
Eldarion sourit comme s’il détenait un secret connu de lui seul. Isil voulut lui rendre l’objet mais Eldarion leva une main devant lui  
-Garde-le s’il te plait, décréta-t-il alors en soutenant le regard de son amie.  
-Non, il est à toi, protesta la fillette.  
-S’il te plait… insista Eldarion. Garde-le, comme une promesse.  
Isil ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du visage à présent sérieux d’Eldarion. Elle ressentait quelque chose d’étrange bouillonner au fond de sa poitrine. Ils restèrent un long moment à se dévisager avant que le petit garçon décide finalement de se lever et de rejoindre le sentier. La fillette le rattrapa vite, le cœur battant. Elle serra fort la pierre dans sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite glissa dans celle d’Eldarion. Ils rejoignirent tous les deux la demeure d’Isil dans la douce lumière du soleil couchant.


End file.
